Five Nights at Anime Freddy's: Horror Edition
by Springtime Bonnie
Summary: Mike earned a job at 'Freddy's Anime Diner' and is scheduled for 5 nightshifts, from Monday-Friday. 3 reasons why he wanted this job, first reason is his love for anime, second reason is the pay and the third reason is just because he thinks its easy watch
1. The Calm before the Storm

Sitting there in a small office with just monitors to check through the places, two automatic doors that runs on 2 switches on each door, lights and closing/opening the metal door. Posters of anime and the animatronics in the front wall of the office with some rules.

There sat a teen in his late teens, probably 16 or 17 years old, hair all over the place(metaphor intended), a collar shirt, and pants while being really bored. All there is looking at the walls and looking at the monitors.

''Are they for real?'' He said. Staring into the monitors at the animatronics, they were quite candy eyes if you know he means. But they are just robots, that would go low for him, because he has a girlfriend.

There was 3 animatronics on the main stage, he was told by the manager there was 5 animatronics, and a puppet of some kind, she looked human than a puppet. She was the only one he really saw in person.

The animatronic on the left was Toy Bonnie. She along the other 2 animatronics near her were beautiful in their own way. Toy Bonnie was wearing a blue suit, blue pants so the kids or adults wouldn't look under her skirt if she had one. She had blue hair, stunning green eyes, her structure of her body was blue and white. She had bunny ears. The most noticeable part for any teen his age would notice, she had large breasts.

The next one to Toy Bonnie's left is Toy Freddy, but it pretty awkward to call her a boys name. She was wearing a black suit, like Toy Bonnie. Stunning features, a beautiful face like Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica, she had dark brown hair, blue eyes as magnificent as the ocean. Her texture were a brown color. She had bear ears. Another part about her is her larger breast than Toy Bonnie. Her ass seemed big.

The last is Toy Chica, the seductive looking one out of the three if she was alive, her textures are a yellow color. She had a bib, covering her chest in as she is wearing a shirt. Her eyes are blue, her hair is yellow. She had larger breast and a bigger butt than the other two.

''They really sure look ''good''.'' Said Mike. He didn't think kids should come to this place, well the animatronics look more of a playboy thing.

''I'm stuck here for this for six hours, but sounds too easy.'' Said Mike. Thinking this is going to be freaking easy, all he needs to do just sit back and relax, just to check the monitors. He remembered the guy in the message mention something about the animatronics, saying about their assets can suffocate someone before muting it.

If Mike was looking at the monitors, there would be the heads of the girls turning to the camera before turning back.

To Mike, he had no problem with this, but it really concerned his condition, if he is seeing something he does not really expecting, he would get a little hallucination or just a headache.

''Might as well get this fucking shit ready then.'' Mike shouted as his shift started.

Mike was more determined than ever, he usually sleeps around 3 in the nighttime, but he could easily stayed up all night if he wanted. There was nothing that in this world that will put him to sleep, it could be the end of the world, watching his sisters fight over a crayon or being raped by the animatronics. **(DID HE JUST NAILED THAT! but poor idiot XD)**

 **-12:01-**

''Zzzzz...!'' Snored Mike.

The idiot immediately went to sleep. (T-T)

 **-My own mind when I'm watching my Fnaf counterpart-**

''HOW CAN THIS IDIOT FALL ASLEEP THAT QUICK?!'' I screamed, bashing my head against the freaking wooden desk.

Continuing to slam my head on my desk for the time until this chapter is over.

 **-*Cough* *Cough* Back to the story-**

If he was awake, he would have been hearing footsteps just lightly making their way to the office, it sounded like it was coming from the left.

Mike was drooling and his arms moving in a position as if he was chasing something.

Footsteps can be heard outside the left door.

 **-Mike's Dream-**

(Since this is a anime fanfiction of Fnaf, in his dream, he is a chibi)

''Come back sempai! Be one with my stomach!'' Drooled Mike as he chases a giant marshmallow with a happy face in his dreamland of sweets.

 **-Back to reality-**

Drops of clothes can be heard.

-Chapter End-

* * *

 **Author Note:** Me: ''Ok, the chapter does look retarded around the end, it is just I'm getting too busy at the moment right now at finishing this chapter, and there is going to be lemons. Guess who is coming for him?


	2. Meeting The Anime-tionic

**(My P.O.V)**

I woke up, somewhere I don't even recall sleeping at. I immediately fell asleep soon as the shift started and now I am in this dark room, everything shrouded in darkness.

''Ugh, the heck?'' I grunted, annoyed at being cranky after being awoken, my breathe felt stale, very thirsty. As I tried picking myself up, only for myself to bump my head against something hard, confused before I put my hands above me, feeling of a hard object.

''Wait, am I in ''something''?'' I got scared immediately, this was no way I could've sleep walk into a dark place, trapped.

I use a bit of force and to my surprise, but still cursing at my stupidity for getting scared for nothing. I realized it was a top to some huge square white box, with pink line patterns.

''Isn't this where the Anime Puppet is placed?''

That immediately send my head flying, jumping out of the box. I turned around, realizing I was right, this room I was did indeed was the Puppet's room, there was other things inside the room. Mask of the anime girls, Toy Bonnie, Toy Freddy and Toy Chica, and some weird egg plush. with a creepy look. I didn't understand what the fuck did Humpty Flumpty had to do with anime. There was a karaoke stage, where people would come and sing.

Information being absorbed into my mind as I turned around, to look into the dark music box, it was very dark, I didn't had my flashlight pointing at it, not wanting to dare look into the Marionettes box.

I gulped in my saliva after a deep breathe, to just take a look at the Puppet for the 2nd time.

''Ok, might as wel...'' Saying as I flash the light at the music box. A image that will never leave my mind, the thing that will haunt me forever.

A face with purple painted tear streams.

The first I saw after flashing into the box, was the face of the Puppet of the music box literally in my face. I didn't even have time to react before soft arms wrapped around my neck, pulling me into the dark box, dropping my flashlight onto the floor.

''HE...PFFFFFFF!'' My lips shut close, not even able to say a word.

Everything went silent after that, no sound heard from inside the box, that was once again sealed up, preventing me from seeing anything. I can't fell anything of the Puppet but the sense of her presence was still hidden in the box. I didn't had the flashlight but I did have my phone with me, pulling it out and flipping it open, the light blinded me, making me rub my eyes.

It was true.

In front of me was Anime Puppet, I tried to scream but my lips disobeyed my order, even unable to make a movement.

Anime Puppet was pretty tall, around 6''03. She had a pale face design, purple streaming down her eyes painted like a crying person, red blushes on her cheeks, white hair tired in a spiky ponytail to the side, multiple bangs on her forehead. Her body was like the animatronics here, except this was not a animatronic, nothing but a puppet. What seriously gave me a hard-on? Her body felt like leather or something extremely soft, had perfect curves in the right places, very large breast, probably near D-cup, had curves on her wide hips.

I was thankful to the lord that I don't blush at all. Because the Puppet's large breast pressing against my chest. Her eyes met mine, really creeping me out, it was clear to me about that phone call earlier by a pass worker who mysteriously disappeared.

''You do remember me, do you?'' Asked the smooth voice of the Puppet. I couldn't answer because of some dark magic this puppet is doing.

I gave a blank response before she let out a fake gasp.

''Sorry darling, I forgot to take off the spell.'' Anime Puppet said with a happy look before the snap of her fingers disabling the spell. I felt my lips move under my control, but my blood turned cold.

''THE FUCKING PUPPET IS ALIVE! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' My screams echoed all throughout the restaurant. Anime Puppet seemed unfazed by it. The moment I screamed, the box was shaking madly from the outside.

*Boing*

Anime Puppet blushed madly, let out a little moan. I made one of the biggest mistake.

My hands were on her breast startling me badly. I punched Anime Puppet in the face then pushed her off, burst out the fucking music box and out of the room.

I could feel my death after a cold chilling demonic voice sounding similar to Anime Puppet in my mind.

 **(Third Person P.O.V)**

''I didn't cause any harm to you, yet you punch me and really don't care. I just wanted to greet you in the best way I can and your mind tells me you have no care about the girls and I here. I will give you a choice, either come back and apologize or I will turn you into my own puppet and forever my doll you meanie!'' Anime Puppet said.

Mike could go with the first choice but he was too scared to face the puppet. Many thoughts were going on in his mind until his trail of thought broke.

*BOING*

He wasn't really paying attention where he was running because he ran into something rather soft and big.

''Uh...'' Mike felt metal cold arms wrapping around his neck, slightly pushing him into the soft object. One thing that really nerve him, he can't breathe at all.

''I can't breathe!'' Mike mentally said. Trying to push off what was hugging him, Mike thought his fears of prediction were bad enough. The physical of the unknown person was too op in Mike's mind.

''This can't be the puppet but...fuck.'' Mike muffled before the voice of an annoyed female came in.

''Your suffocating him Toy Chica!'' Scowled the annoyed female.

Toy Chica stared at the annoyed female. She sighed, letting Mike fall to the floor, breathing heavily.

''Sorry.'' Toy Chica huffed, crossing her arms on her breast, turning away.

Damian thought he would pass out from the lack of air, laying down. Trying to suck in as much air as he could. He could only look at the animatronic, Toy Chica and the other one, a blue sexy bunny. Mike just held his head chuckling madly, unsure if this was real or he was already losing it.

''They're not real Mike, your just having a dream of living animatronics out to kill you.'' Repeating the entire sentence to himself a few times as Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica just gave him a weird look before grinning.

''Oh, you think this is a dream, about us coming to get you and play rough.'' Toy Chica said seductively. Making her way towards Mike. Toy Bonnie followed along.

''Your own fantasy of live sexy animatronics like us coming alive and getting lucky.'' Toy Bonnie winked seductively.

Both animatronics were at both his sides, gently held his arms and lay him on his bottom.

Toy Chica started laying her hand on his thigh, gently rubbing it while Toy Bonnie was hugging Mike from behind, her breast pressing against him.

''Um, this is really getting weird.'' Mike wasn't to sure to say but he is kind of enjoying it but it was very wrong, he has a girlfriend. He move Toy Chica's hand away then move from Toy Bonnie's position.

''Sorry girls, I have a girlfriend and can't.'' Mike couldn't finish as soon he saw a familiar face, staring at him from the dark, scaring him. He heard her words in his head.

''I'll wait.''

Mike wanted to apologize for hitting her and was about to heard another unrecognizable female voice and could just tell it was a animatronic.

''E-excuse m-m-me.'' A very shy voice that captivated Mike. He pinched himself, trying to wake up before a smack on the head awoken him. He heard the unknown female squeak.

''U-uh please.'' She said.

''Hey, don't be rude to Mangle, she's very shy around everyone.'' Toy Chica scolded. Mike felt like he was being scolded by his mother. Mike now realize this was no dream but he turned his head to a direction. He caught sight at a white animatronic who immediately hid behind the green curtains with stars. He just realize where he was in a different room.

 **(My P.O.V)**

''This is Mangle Cove?'' Looking at the green curtains. I guess the animatronics were somehow alive in some way, not the way of suffocating you to death like what the man who that phone message about ''problems'' but I guess he was wrong.

I was about to look inside the curtains before Toy Bonnie stepped in front of me, blocking my way. She may be the type to tease me like Toy Chica who I just realize was hugging me from behind, I was smaller than the animatronics who were probably from 5''9 to 6''2ft tall, with exception of the Puppet, I am only 5''06 **(HE'S SMALLER).** Toy Chica is 8 inches taller than me and her tits were laying on my head.

''Mike, I know you seem very curious about us and thankfully you don't think of us like from what the phone guy tells you over a message that is like 3 months old.'' Toy Bonnie crossing her arms over her breast.

''Scaring away every security guard that worked here after the first night.'' Toy Bonnie muttered to herself but I heard every word.

''But, since you didn't ran off like a bitch so... I guess I can introduce myself.'' She said. It got awkward in silence.

''I guess I should be the one introducing myself since I do know your names and get your breast off my head will you girl.'' Glaring at Toy Chica who gave me that ''Step back, we got a badass here'' look. I huffed angrily.

''My names is Mike Schmidt, unexpected welcoming.''

''I'm Toy Bonnie.''

''I'm Toy Chica.''

''A-and I-I-I'm Anime Mangle.'' Mangle said.

I look at the slightly opened curtains and what I saw was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. Very stunned by this beauty of a animatronic, making me having second thoughts of my girlfriend.

Mangle saw my stare then squealed, rushing herself back into the stage covered curtains. Mangle was smaller than Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica, stand 5''09ft, she featured a fox animatronic, by her features. She had a pink belly and white skin. It was very amazing these animatronics anthro-like look more human. She had short shoulder length white hair, bangs. Her breast were not small nor too big, they were the very perfect size, she was wearing a white sleeved shirt with a pink skirt, covering her luscious body that made me watered for.

That was enough to make me blush, the most impossible thing that can happen, even more impossible than a man getting pregnant.

Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica were giggling madly.

''Mangle, someone has a crush on you!'' Toy Bonnie squealed happily. I stared at her blankly.

''So obvious isn't it.'' I thought.

''Mangle and Mike, so cute!'' Toy Chica trying to not squeal in praise. I slapped my forehead, very annoyed but they were right. Of course I am a perv.

''I'm such a pig.'' I cried to myself out loud. This only pleased both the teasers. I was just about to yell at the two animatronics until I realized what I forgot. I turned around to meet a punch to the gut. Shouting in pain.

The blow send me flying to the ceiling, struck at such a punch.

I was stuck on the ceiling wall, crying to myself from the punch that probably cracked my ribs, I was about to rub my ribs but I fell off the ceiling, into face flat against the floor.

Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica gasped after I looked up for another blow in the chin by ... a levitating wrench? Breaking several of my teeth as I collided at the edge of Mangle's stage, head first. Probably leading to a concussion.

I looked up to find Mangle through the dark of the slightly opened curtain, staring down at me in horror. Before I got started flowing, I told her.

''It's my fault.''

Levitating upside down by the work of Puppet who stared at me, controlling me by her finger. I saw Toy Chica and Toy Bonnie in the corner hugging each other, as if they never seen the Puppet this mad before.

I was already losing sight with the blood flowing down to my head. Anime Puppet let out her frustrations and anger towards me more.

She snapped her fingers, the levitating spell stop, landing harshly on the floor.

Mari walked up to me and picked my chin up slightly with her foot. Mari stared at me coldly. I didn't want to get into more pain. I knew I deserved this.

''I'm sorry, I do feel like a complete asshole in hitting you, I guess you were just trying to surprise me. I deserve this.'' I apologized before blacking out.

 **(Third Person P.O.V)**

''Mari?'' Called by Toy Chica and Toy Bonnie. They were scared shitless. After all these 3 years, Mari. Mari known to be the most kindest out of all the girls, other than Mangle, she didn't look like the type to get mad. They were just thinking Mike made her snap. Poor Mike was losing blood from his mouth.

Anime Puppet seemed to be frozen, keeping her focus on Mike who is out cold. Anime Puppet blinked before looking around confusedly. She turned to Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica then gave them a greet.

''Hi gals. What happened here?'' Anime Puppet looking around the damage room as she looked down on Mike. The last thing she remember was being punched.

''Mike?''

2:36

 **ERROR...**

 **ERROR...**

 **-Corrupted Memory System... System Restored-**

-Chapter End-

 **Me: ''FINALLY!"**


	3. A Painful Start

Main Systems: Online

Facial Recognition: Online

Memory:... 0rcode

Rebooting...

25%...

99%...

-Complete-

-Corrupted Memory Updating Software-

...

...

-Update Complete-

-6 years ago-

(Unknown P.O.V)

''Please Mike, come back to me!'' I cried very softly in the restaurant. It has been 2 years since I last seen him.

Remembering those sweet little eyes, that smile filled with happiness, truly took over my mind. Being left alone these years, feeling no joy with the other kids ''we'' entertain.

Those 3 years of knowing each other, made me fall in love with him, despite him looking too young and too stupid to realize what love was.

He was the only one to love me as my character, which help made the other children love me so much as much as ''her''. I used to be not the too favorite out of the two of us, hated and neglected which led my hate to her, later on making me feel guilty since she was very nice to me all the time. Occasion of feeling hated is when those spoil brats throwing pizza, soda that makes my system go out of function. Me and my friend were able to wander around the restaurant as much as we like, usually for me of hiding away in the Parts/Service room, so she had to deal with those brats.

We already knew we were not going to be in the business forever, since we learned the workers are going to make more models for the place. I was already planned on scrapped by the manager while ''she'' is going to stay active.

My thoughts about Mike, he was the nicest child I have ever met. That little smile and those adoring eyes I will never forget, no matter how long I have been deactivated. Mentioning I liked him, but he was only 9 and never showed up again because his fucking whore of a mom(not true) thinks this place is too inappropriate for him since he is starting to ''mature'' a bit because of me. I just wanted to keep a kind of ''special'' bond between us, never will I let ''my'' Mike have a girlfriend, it would really make me upset and sad. Once Mike grows at least 16 years old, maybe, hopefully, he would come back for me like he promised(which he forgets). My final thought and flashback before deactivating.

''He's mine. **ALL MINE!''** Very malicious in my voice.

That one time.

(Flashback )

''Why do they hate me?'' I cried. I just want attention and have a great time with children, play, sing and dance but it only made me feel like they hate me. The other animatronic had the kids all over her, the opposite of me, having real fun and love. Why does life hate me?

I didn't want to go out there to get made fun of again.

''Excuse me?'' A child's voice called out right behind me. Spooking me as I went into a fighting position to defend myself in case but what I noticed that this child was alone and nervous.

''Can I play with u? Asked the child. This really surprise me since no child really prefer me over ''her''.

''Uh...I'm not sure. About the other animatronic?'' I suggested, not wanting to be a bother. He seemed sad about it, he looked down.

''Sorry, me friends won't let me play, they just push me away and everyone is around her.'' He sadly said. I kind of felt bad for him. I leaned in the small child and hugged him, careful to not accidently suffocate him, nor his face against my breast, just a cheek to cheek hug.

I gently rub his hair softly saying ''It's ok, I'm here'' a few times.

 **Error...**

 **Error...**

 **-Memory Data Corrupted-**

 **-System Shutdown-**

-Back to reality-

Mike woke up after having this familiar dream of when he was a child and played with one of the animatronic but it wasn't the girls here. Mike rubbed his head, wondering what happened.

''What did happened?'' He groaned. He felt like he was in bed, the covers and soft pillows, the one his head is laying on and the other laying on his side...wait.

Mike turned his head to the right, still blurry but recognized the color brown. His vision became clear and he immediately recognized it as boobs. It wasn't either Mangle, Anime Puppet, Toy Chica nor Toy Bonnie, probably Toy Freddy.

Toy Freddy noticed him moving a bit, so she decided to move away(much to my disappointment) so she can see if he awoken. Toy Freddy just really wondered what made this security guard more special for Puppet to be more ''active''. Usually she would just stay in her music box the entire time, with her saying ''They are not that interesting.''.

''Hello!'' Toy Freddy said with a big smile, standing by the side of the bed. Mike looked at the animatronic, couldn't help but notice that she was in her panties, only...now that he thinks of it, all the other girls except for Mangle and maybe the Puppet were only in their underwear.

Mike wasn't sure how to answer, trying to process of what happened during his sleep. He noticed a timer on the wall.

 **4:35**

''How long was I knocked out?'' He thought. He turned his attention to Toy Freddy who was in his face, looking like she was inspecting him.

''Can I help you?'' Mike asked. He wasn't very comfortable with girls near him in a weird way, even his own girlfriend. Freya turned from a smile to a frown.

''What's so special about you?'' She muttered but he heard her muttering.

''What?'' He was extremely confused. Special? He...he has no fucking clue what is going on. Living sexy animatronics, out to supposedly ''rape'' you, a puppet with magic, this made no sense to him but went with it.

''Special about me?'' Acting dumb. No shit that he knew who she was referring to, that went through his head after he got punch lightly in the head.

''Ow!'' He cried, the punch freaking hurt like a bitch.

''Yes idiot.'' Her voice was very blunt. She sounded like the arrogant type.

''Mari sees you as a very special person to her.'' She said. He look flustered.

''Ok...'' It got awkward after that. A few seconds pass and it seem quiet, he didn't know why Mari, that puppet who literally kicked his ass, that was humiliation for him, seemed interested in him.

...

''So your name is Mike Schmidt.'' Toy Freddy said.

 **(Mike P.O.V)**

''H-o-how does sh-e kn-know m-my full name?'' I thought, creep out by her already. It does say my first and last name on the badge on my right chest but there is no way in hell that she would know my middle name like nothing. Was it Mari? No, unless she can read minds.

 **''I do.''** Puppet voice echoed in my mind. Why is she now invading my mind?

 **''Because I can and will as I please, since the girls said you punch me, so shut the fuck up.''** Mari said. I was still scared shitless. Who knows what she is even capable of?

 **''Hahaha, a lot!''** The last thing I heard from her before Toy Freddy broke my trail of thought.

''I know you are still freaked out by us but you'll get used to it for the rest of the week.'' Toy Freddy said but I don't think I can used to it.

''I don't think I can trust you, like ''he'' said.'' I said. Toy Freddy crosses her arms with a frown look.

''Don't believe what the man in the phone messages says, he is just trying to scare you off.'' She explained. Her voice getting a tiny aggressive that I caught.

''Why?'' I asked but she ignored me. Making me wonder if she was lying or not. Might as well ask her this question.

''Do you girls really rape the person until they suffocate to death?'' I questioned. Toy Freddy just looked at me like I was an idiot but in her mind, that was kind of the truth but decided to mix it up. Freya went in a thinking position, mixing in some seductiveness.

''That is true but unless the person wants to. I don't really mind if it were you but don't worry, I won't suffocate you unless you want it so bad.'' Toy Freddy seductively said, purring as she lean on the bed with her right hand going under the covers with her other hand rubbing her breast, making me scoot to the other side.

I gulped very nervous, couldn't even stop staring at her large tits. Toy Freddy notices my stare, only finding a way to tease me much more to the point that my lust is going to take over

''You are such a naughty boy. You are a breast man!'' She teased, leaning in close to my lips. I closed my eyes in embarrassment, trying to turn my head away as I didn't want to reveal the truth.

Little did she know, I was more of a ass man, more into nice, big and round asses than breast. Like my girlfriend, she was not very skinny nor fat, just almost to the curves. My girlfriends large b-cup and her freaking nice, fat jiggling butt, her messy dark blonde hair, blue eyes and that headband she prefers wearing. The image of my girlfriend came to a end after some unknown voice.

 **''Fu-Freddy- king slut!''** I heard some female voice, filled with hate and malicious, it sounded like the voice was filled with glitches. I look around the room and to Toy Freddy, who seemed like she never heard the voice.

''Did you hear that?'' I asked. I got a confused reaction by Toy Freddy as she stopped her advances.

''What?''

''Never mind.'' I immediately said. I guess I was only hearing something else, maybe Mari talking in my voice but it sounded different.

-Outside the curtain area-

''No! No! No! Please don't make me go in there like this.'' Cried Mangle with Toy Chica and Toy Bonnie behind her, grinning like madwomen.

Mangle was in a cute nurse uniform, except a bit inappropriate, her white skirt was shorter than average, buttons unattached with her cleavage sticking out, her luscious white thighs revealed with pink stockings. Mangle didn't like this one bit. The poor animatronic was trying to run away.

''Come on, Mike will like it.'' Said Toy Chica.

''Think of it Mangle, Mike will immediately go down to his knees and call you beautiful like you are life.'' Toy Bonnie trying to encouraged Mangle.

''No-no, I am not just wearing this ou-ouf-it for someone I just met.'' Cried Mangle. Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica sighed.

''She is just denying it.'' Both the girls thought as they look at the nervous Mangle. They were sneaky, making them want to get her more confident in a way.

''You did know you gave him the best reaction than any of us, and you were in your clothes, try to think how he'll react to you now.'' Said Toy Bonnie. Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica didn't realized that Mike never pay attention at all, never even looked at their bodies.

''Yeah, love at first sight.'' Sighed Toy Chica as she day dreamed about Mike making passionate love making with Mangle with herself and the girls watching them.(I'm creep out)

Mangle thought for a moment.

...

*THUD*

Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica broke out of their fantasy world to find Mangle unconscious. She fainted, usually by faint, they mean deactivate immediately before rebooting themselves.

Both slapped their foreheads at the ditzy animatronic.

''I'll get Toy Freddy.'' Toy Chica said before sticking her head into the curtains.

-Back with Toy Freddy and Mike-

They were just talking about something. Out of that conversation that caught Toy Freddy's attention, Mike has been in the place before she was even created, when he was younger.

Toy Freddy was about ask about that but she was cut off by Toy Chica.

''Hey, Mangle fainted.'' She said before her head disappeared outside the curtains. Mike raised his eyebrows as Toy Freddy slapped her face, shaking her head.

''Are you fucking kidding me?.'' She muttered before walking out the room. Leaving Mike alone in the room, to think about the shy fox.

''I hope she's fine.'' Mike hoped. There was something about Mangle that makes his heart beat, sure he can say that he's in love but maybe it is just that he is still freaked out for his life, after nearly losing it to Mari. He is really beginning to get worried more about Mangle.

Just when he was about to get off the bed to check on Mangle, a invisible weight stopped him. All in sight was something yellow and huge, blocking his view. It felt massive.

''Mpfff..'' He couldn't breathe, something huge smothering his head. After a few seconds, he found the culprit.

It was another animatronic, a golden version of Freddy.

 **''Hi Mike, it's been along time. Hasn't it?''**

-Chapter End-

 **Question of the Chapter: Who is more suitable for our character in this story? :)**


	4. Enter Golden Freddy

"Wait...golden.'' He wondered as he stared at the tall animatronic, despite on being the bed instead of standing on the floor, he can easily tell she was a lot taller. Even after all these years, that memory of coming here nearly everyday, he can tell how tall she was and ''big'' she is.

The Golden Freddy stand an intimidating 6''7ft, the memory of her shining golden color body, you can just tell she is an original version of todays Toy Freddy. Some small parts missing of her body around, a few wires sticking out of the right side of her hair and right thigh, her golden hair the exact same as the regular Freddy, along with the same top hat. Her ''other'' features were freaking unbearable to look at. She was only in her black panties, no other clothing on her, her breast were huge. Her breast were freaking even bigger than Toy Chica's own, nice, round and firm, jiggling at the slightest movement which made Mike think.

''Maybe a E-Cup.'' He thought. Not to mention that her ass was more curvier and bigger, rounder than the other girls. He was even more irritated by the owners.

''How fucking perverted are these creators?'' He thought as Golden Freddy was looking down on him, scaring and intimidating him. He was not surprise of her arrival. Why would he? It just seemed that all the sexy animatronics are alive. A reason to think of why he is afraid, her eyes. Her once bright blue eyes he remembered when he was a kid, now complete black with a white dot in the middle.

Golden Freddy blinked down, looking down on this teen.

 **(Golden Freddy's P.O.V)**

It sure has been years since I last was on stage, being to rot in the back room with my dear friend, Spring Bonnie, she prefers to call herself, since she didn't like the name Springtrap which some of the animatronics call her for some reason, sounds to manly to call her that but I thought it was kind of cute. I often tease her about it in the back room.

I heard a new security guard was working here. I was not even slightly interested, not one bit since it was all the same like before. A new security guard comes and for the night, tries to hold off the other current animatronics from their ''game''. Most who worked here for the first night never show up again, scared by the phone message left for them, it would leave a lot of public news but Mari erases their memories before they even get the chance.

I never participate in the girls little ''game''. I would love the feeling of a man, not since ''he'' betrayed me and left me to rot which made me a bit broken. Some of the time I just surprise the security guard with a unexpected kiss on their cheek before they lose their minds, made me giggle.

It was until I learned that the new security guard fell asleep during his shift, he got lucky that none of the girls got to him. The funny fact that Mike didn't know, he sleepwalked to Mari's box, explaining why he was in there in the first place. How would I know Mike?

I always remember a face I had seen in my life, the facial recognition installed in me makes me remember every face I had seen in my life, and Mike was almost the most important memory.

The main reason I came to Mike is much more important than anything I mentioned so far, to warn him about Spring Bonnie.

I knew he loved her so much when he comes to play, even plays with her but he would always play with Spring Bonnie alone, none of the kids cared but I did feel grateful that Spring Bonnie had a friend to play with. I thought it was fine they play alone in the back room, the owner seem to allowed it for some reason, his mother as well.

I thought things between were normal until I alone found out what Spring Bonnie has been doing with Mike, things that he doesn't even know nor understand. I confronted her about it but she told me ''I don't care, either accept what has been done already or not be my friend anymore.'' I didn't want to lose Spring Bonnie as a friend so I kept my mouth shut. It was the main reason why Mike's mother who was the only human in the act, caught what she was doing with her son, and took him away to never come back.

Spring Bonnie was broken after that, doesn't talk at all to the girls, except Mari and I. Spring Bonnie became a bit more hostile towards humans, even the workers when they come to check her system even when she is decommissioned, even ''him''.

Spring Bonnie would do anything to have Mike back, no matter if she even kills a human...she would.

I broke out of my thoughts when I heard Mangle's voice.

''Ow!'' She cried. Toy Freddy was scolding her for some reason.

''Fuck. I wasted time!'' I growled a bit. They were going to come in soon. I needed to talk to Mike alone. I turned towards him to notice his skin was blue. My breast were in his face, suffocating him.

''Mpfr...'' He muffled, weakly swinging his fist at my arm, it was a weak punch though. Twitching as he stops moving, I lean back, getting my breast off his face. He recovered as he tries to regain his breathe. Seeing his reaction made me want to giggle, thinking that it was cute.

''Wait...I didn't call him cute.'' I thought. Trying to not think about it until his response that was nearly hear from the girls who were all outside of the room, talking to Mangle.

''WHO THE FUC...!'' I shut him up with a finger. A finger to his lips immediately stop Mike from yelling out. I heard the footsteps near so I did.

''Come to the Parts/Service room before you leave, if you don't.'' I said before my last words came out.

 **''I will kill you.''**

 **(Third Person P.O.V)**

Mike was petrified at the threat, gulping, he dumbly nodded. He can tell her threat was serious.

Golden Freddy blinked after her last words before she leaned down and kissed Mike on the lips. Mike went cross-eyed staring at her violating his lips before she stopped. Golden Freya winked before magically teleported out of his lap, disappearing from the room.

Mike touched his lips, not even believing what he just saw. That Golden Freddy he knew back then was alive, and rape his virgin lips. Yes, he never got a direct lip contact with his girlfriend because they have been together only 4 months, the only time a kiss was nothing lip like other than a cheek, neck or the breast.

''Golden Freddy can teleport. What's next? Animatronics wearing nurses outfits..'' He thought.

 **(Mike's P.O.V)**

After Golden Freddy left, leaving me wonder about something I can't really put my finger on. Why the fuck would she took interest in me? What does she want from me?

I couldn't think more after Toy Freddy immediately ran through the curtains, jumped on the bed and grab my cheeks, staring straight into my eyes and her eyes wander on my body to make she I wasn't harmed. I questioned.

''What are you doing?''

''Just making sure you aren't trying nothing.'' Toy Freddy said. Staring at her weirdly.

''Why?''

''Just in case.'' She simply said before changing the subject. She clapped her hands together with a devious look.

I didn't like the look on her face so I tried getting off the bed to only get shoved back on it with Toy Freddy on top of me smirking with her hands all over my upper body madly.

''Pretty best to stay in the bed since you don't have any of yours clothes on.'' She said. Signaling to the corner of the room, my clothes neatly folded in a stack. I looked down barely realizing I was naked as well.

''Why you ha..!'' Toy Freddy silenced me with her tongue inside my mouth. Her tongue was exploring my mouth that was recently violated by Golden Freddy, who I don't want to mention to Toy Freddy at all. Who knows what she'll do to me if I told the girls? Toy Freddy stopped the kiss as she gives me a surprise look.

''You taste like honey.'' She said. I paled at that. Did Golden Freddy tasted like honey?

''Are you hiding something?'' She asked. I was nervous, keeping my voice as normal as I can.

''No..''

''Is he awake?'' The beautiful voice of Mangle entered the room. I turned and swore to the lord that I saw a true angel.

''Get in there!'' Toy Bonnie shoved Mangle inside and my nose started bleeding a bit at the sight. Mangle's breast were barely in hold of that nurse outfit, her thighs were dying to be touch, that butt sticking out.

''Toy Bonnie!'' Whined Mangle as she caught my stare, freezing for about to be forever before just looking down. I felt a sensation arousing my body as I saw the blanket moved, kind of stretching a little. I got the message and tried to deleted it as fast as I could before anyone sees.

''Not for a animatronic, for Mary ( **Yes that one from FNAC 1)** !'' I thought as I glared under the blanket at my ''thing''.

''I see someone excited.'' Toy Freddy grinned, looking at me with lust.

I rolled my eyes as I got up with the blanket around me so I can make my way to my clothes to only feel embarrassed that the girls were still in and I politely asked.

''Can I change...alone.?''

The girls just sighed other than Mangle who tried walking into some closet but Toy Chica decided to be the bad person and grabbed the back of her outfit and tried pulling her out with them. That was the most horrible mistake of Toy Chica's because the moment she pulled.

*RIP*

Mangle's nurse outfit was accidently torn right off and my nose started gashing blood, thankfully I was only in my boxers that I put on and not near the bed. I think I am loosing too much blood.

''NOOOOOO!'' Cried Mangle as she was exposed, only with the stockings and pink panties, she went down, trying to cover herself as best as she could. I lost all patience at the sight of her jiggling butt.

Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie were laughing hard, not at Mangle though.

''Please!'' She cried before a loud crash hit the floor.

*THUMP*

I fainted at the loss of blood, the last vision was Mangle in front of me on her knees looking panicked and saying my name repeatedly.

-Some time pass-

I immediately woke up, sweating like crazy. I looked around in sonic speed, finding myself somehow back into the office where.

I held on to my heart as if I had a heart attack, I feel my heart go smoother in a matter of a few seconds. I took a breathe and looked around the office for anything suspicious, everything in the office seemed fine before looking at the clock.

 **-5:05-**

My shift was going to over in less than a hour, everything was normal but I had to check on something.

I looked through the tablet to look into the main room and thankfully, all the girls were in place, weird that they were back into their clothes.

''Was this just a dream?'' I said to myself as everything was normal, nothing bad going on. I guess I was just dreaming.

''Ugh! Thank you!'' I praised. If I was paying more attention to the tablet, I would've notice that it was actually a video that was saved for each night before deleting self automatically the next day.

I took a big breathe before laying on the chair, relaxing before rubbing my stomach. Wait...those are not my hands.

I looked down to see my hands out free and what I notice next scared the living crap out of me. A pair of smooth black arms were in my clothes, digging their way to my chest.

I nearly gasped like a idiot when I felt my man nipples were being pinched and I can tell who it was.

''Please no!'' I cried before I felt the chair forcefully swing to the other side and of course, Mari.

''HI HONEY!'' She said. She flung towards me and kiss me fully on the lips before I can get the chance. This shit wasn't a dream.

Mari shoved her tongue inside mine without my consent, whimpering a bit because of fear. I tried moving away but Mari invisible grip went smooth as she started to kiss me more passionately.

For some reason, these flashes popping in my head, the time I spend time with Mari when I was a child a lot, including another animatronic, a golden rabbit. Why do I feel like I am forgetting something?

Still...Mari is still kissing me, her creamy, luscious breast were laying against my chest, I can't even understand how soft these puppies were. **(LUCKY BASTARD!)**

Mari broke the kiss and gave me a look that was filled with love.

''I love you.'' I shuddered and felt my heart beat at her voice, making me more nervous as I put my hands on her shoulders and leaning her back.

''Why are you doing this?'' I demanded, trying to hide my fright but Mari can just see right through me. I didn't even understand why the fuck is she doing this. Wasn't she just mad at me punching her, though I got my ass beat which I can't explain how I'm %100 right now. What's going on?

''What do you mean?'' She innocently said. I glared into her eyes.

''You know what I mean?'' I snarled. I instantly gasped at my cheeks before rubbed in Mari's soft hands. My stare was serious enough for Mari, so she just sighed, but that still doesn't stop her from her luscious hand touch. One part of me was thinking was she giving a **-BEEP! BEEP!-,** Mari muttered.

''If you really remember.'' Her voice filled with sadness. Her voice made me guilty, well since Mari by the chance was my favorite, all the time we play together when I was a kid but I don't really remember much because I suffer some head injury my mom told me.

''What?''

''If you remember about Spring Bonnie and I.'' She said. I had no clue what she meant. I don't even think Toy Bonnie was created when I was a kid, hell today was the first time I seen her.

''Toy Bonnie wasn't..'' She cut me off.

''Not that Toy Bonnie! Spring Bonnie!'' She said.

Spring Bonnie? My head started hurting, these words echoing.

''The game ''Tummy Job'' is a ''fun'' game I came up with, the person has to pick another person and sit them down on their back and do ''fun'' things to their tummy like a tickle and lick until I say stop. Get it Mike.''

These words and this game didn't even sound appropriate.

Mari was staring at me with a sad look, she looked like she wanted to help me but Mari had to stop using her magic after a certain band came in.

Before they arrived, I was dazing off with my hands rubbing Mari's breast, making her moan in pleasure, holding my arm.

-A moment passed-

''What the fuck?'' I broke out of my thoughts to find everyone except for Golden Freddy and a certain pirate all in the office. Mari, Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica were all giving me happy(maybe lustful) smiles while Mangle being the shy one, in the back trying to not get notice. I felt something soft in my hands and remember Mari on me.

 ***GROPE***

Giving a squeeze and realize it was Mari's...I cut myself off as I jump right back, the chair and myself falling hard on my head as Mari giggled as she was floating.

I was dizzy from the fall and I see Freya's hands reaching out to my head.

''Finally your awake!'' Squealed Freya as she hugged me, her breast in my face, she let go as she rubbed her hands together.

''Girls, it is time.'' Her voice didn't sound pretty but I asked.

''What's going on?''

''Oh just our little fun.'' Said Toy Chica as she sat on my lap with her hands like a snake, making their way to my zipper.

''Just our little game we want to play with you included.'' Toy Freddy said. I sighed, I might as well get used to working for the week with them.

''What is the game?'' I asked.

''You see, since you're more understanding about us unlike the others, we would give a amount of time for the security guard to hold us out until time runs out but since the past security guards didn't really get us nor come back the next night.'' Toy Bonnie started explaining as this game didn't seem too hard to play until Toy Chica continued for Toy Bonnie.

''The power of the place will be limited like how you see the monitor, on the bottom left corner there will be a percentage and chart of amount of power your using and if it hits 6, you win but since it is pass 5, Mari will rig it to %30.''

''Shit!'' I thought. There is going to be limits for this shit.

''So, are you in?'' Asked Toy Freddy, if I would've been paying more attention to Mangle, I would notice her giving the ''Don't do it'' look.

''Sure?'' I simply said as the girls except Mangle.

Mari clapped her hands, getting our attention as she spoke.

''I would like to join.'' She happily said. That made the girls smiled for her, since she never does anything like this. It made them see Mike as a more special someone to Mari. The girls were going to get ready other than Mangle who ran off to ''Pirates Cove''. The other girls were starting to leave.

''Wait!'' I shouted.

The girls stopped, except Mangle was already far ahead to hear.

''What's the catch?''

They giggled as Toy Bonnie walked up to me before getting down on her knees, getting a hold of a my zipper.

''If you win Mike, your safe.'' Toy Bonnie smoothly said. That voice is too smooth to sound good.

''Yes but what happens to me if you win?'' I asked nervously.

''If we win.'' Toy Bonnie unzipped my pants and my ''thing'' was now out.

''Hey, put it back!'' I cried before my eyes saw the light, cross-eyed and screaming like a little bitch that never in my life, my ''thing'' was touched physically. My girl does rubbed my crotch in secret during school but not in contact with my ''thing''. Bonnie smiled as she was dying for a taste of ''Mike Junior''.

''No, no, no, I'll put it back if I want to.'' Toy Bonnie mockingly said. I couldn't help myself from slowly thrusting in and out of Toy Bonnie's hand. She seemed to enjoy it before starting to rub it in a slow pace.

''If we win, and whoever is the one who catches you gets to have some ''fun''.'' Toy Bonnie seductively said before more near my ''thing'' with her tongue out, giving a ''MMM'' look.

 **''Ugh, oh Mike.''** I could've sworn I heard another voice that I don't recognize. It sounded like my name was said in a moaning way.

I notice Mari seemed off, staring into space but I was too focus on Toy Bonnie.

''You know, I can give you a example of how much ''fun'' you'll have with us.'' Toy Bonnie lustfully said with her tongue licking my thing, on the tip, before giving more licks, licking all over the tip as I just sat with my eyes closed, letting her blow my tip.

''MMM! You taste good, I like it.'' Toy Bonnie said as she nibbled on my tip, kissing and licking it.

I was really in pleasure by Toy Bonnie, the other girls were gone. I wonder why Toy Bonnie is not really sucking my ''thing''.

''You want to me suck on your big toy. You want me to blow you and a tit-fuck.'' Toy Bonnie teased. That got my buddy more excited, rising up more ready. I always dreamed of a that.

I just closed my eyes, hoping this pleasure will be over with and not mention again.

''I can't take it!'' I cried in my mind as I waited.

...

...

...

I opened my eyes to find Toy Bonnie walking to the door swaying her big butt, jiggling with every step she too, she look back at me, winking and blowing a kiss.

''I'll wait until I come in during our game.'' Toy Bonnie said, giggling at my reaction.

I wasn't mad at her but myself. I was too blind in pleasure but I am kind of disappointed in not getting blown, by a sexy animatronic that is.

''Fucking teaser.'' I simply said as I put away ''Junior'' and grab the tablet. Lastly looking at the clock.

 **-5:20-**

-Chapter End-

* * *

 **Questions of the Chapter:**

 **1\. How would you feel like in Mike's position, got teased by Toy Bonnie like that, what would be your reaction?**

 **2\. Who do you think is going to catch Mike? Or will he survive?**


	5. I'm a Winner ?

**(Third Person P.O.V)**

''That ass.'' Mike staring into the monitor, on the ''Repair Cam''. A few minutes passed and only Toy Chica and Toy Bonnie were the only ones moving, Toy Chica was in camera near the restrooms giving me a seductive look, leaning forward a fit to give me that pout of ''Please let me get you''. The ass problem was Toy Bonnie, who was leaning against a desk, giving Mike a perfect view of her round blue ass, covered in her panties, she gave a sexy wink and Mike was kind of enjoying it.

That ended when Mike felt his back pocket vibrate, it was his phone. Mike had his eyes on the monitor as he pulled his phone out to find a text.

It was Mary.

''Mary?'' Damian was surprised that his girlfriend texted him this late or early. He read the text.

 **''How's work?''**

Mike replied.

 **''Fine babe.''**

Mike still had his eye on the monitor, he was switching cameras to find both Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica gone from their position and found Toy Chica on her stomach giving a smirk, on a table in the ''Main Room'' and Toy Bonnie was closer, in the west hallway giving a cute pose and a wink.

''Shit, she's getting close.'' Mike said as he look back at his phone.

 **''Are you really serious about working in some establishment with animatronics that looked, odd?''**

Mike replied back.

 **''Yeah, not bad that I get paid $300 for the whole week.''**

 **''What do you do?''**

 **''Just look through these cameras, making sure somebody entering and trying to steal out of the place.''**

Mike looked into the cameras to find Toy Bonnie gone and he heard footsteps outside, he looked to only find Toy Bonnie nowhere at all. Toy Chica was near getting to the east hallway. To be sure, he rolled with the chair to the two buttons and press the light switch and there she was.

Toy Bonnie was smirking, giving him her best look, her body. Toy Bonnie found him frozen and thought this was the chance.

''I knew you'll see my way.'' She giggled, about to make her way into the office.

*THUMP*

The automatic door was shut at her face, she gasped and looked through the window Mike giving a cocky smile.

''That's what you get.'' He said, getting Toy Bonnie mad as she pounded on the window. Toy Bonnie stepped back before slipping hack hitting her head against the hard wall.

''Ouch!'' She cried.

Mike ignored her until he heard her cried.

''That hurt.'' Whimpered Toy Bonnie as she walked away.

Mike felt sad but he knew he only had %23 and it was 5:30, he had no choice, he opened the door and went back into texting until he read the next text and it wasn't from Mary but her friend Jeremy who texted him.

 **''You need to see this!''**

 **''What?''**

 **''I found out that** ...''

The phone went dead.

''FUCK! I forgot to charged it.'' Just his bad luck not only there. He forgot his charger, he groaned and placed the phone on the desk and went back to monitoring.

He clicked on ''Mangle Cove'', it made him to smile that he saw Mangle outside her curtained area, with a sign that said ''I am not playing this game, I'm very shy to play.''. He smiled before Mangle realized the camera was on and jumped back into her cove and peeked her head out. He should say that Mangle could become his favorite.

Toy Bonnie was in the ''Main Room'', sitting on a table staring directly into the cameras. He checked onto the ''Stage'' and found Toy Freddy just standing there, no movement, not even turning to the camera. What does she do? Toy Chica was near and Mike shut the door, she came in a leaned against the glass. Her big tits pressing against it.

''Come on, let me in!'' She pleaded. Her breast press more against it but he turned away and she huffed, walking away.

Mike looked into the other rooms and found ''her''.

''Golden Freddy.'' He whispered, staring at the golden animatronic in the Parts/Service room, she was deactivated. He felt like he forgot something. That was all that was in there.

''Where is that Spring Bonnie?'' Very curious in wanting to see this character, he felt like he remembered her but all he remembered was Mari and Golden Freddy.

Mari...he needed to know where Mari was, he found a room, the ''Fun Room''. He looked into it and found Mari's box opened with her hand resting against her cheek, giving me a air kiss. He immediately changed it.

 **-Time Pass-**

It was 5:42 and he had %16 left.

He was more focus on this ''Pirate Cove'' area, there was another animatronic that he yet met, even yet saw. All he saw was slightly opened curtains, and red hair sticking out from the sides of the curtains.

''Is she like Mangle?'' He got his answer when he saw the animatronic walked out, staring into the cameras , she was red, her theme seemed to be a pirate because of her black/white striped shirt, the sleeves ripped off, tattered brown shorts and her hook. The animatronic looked more of a fox. She had pretty large breast.

The other girls were back in the main hall and Mangle was just hiding in her cove, shy for the camera and Mari would try to enter through the vents but she failed. Mike knew she was only playing fair because she could just teleport into the room.

The pirate animatronic stepped off the stage, giving the camera a smile and waved before entering back in her cove. He got a view of her butt was fucking nice, bigger and wider than Toy Chica's but smaller than Golden Freddy's.

Guessing she wasn't playing so Mike switched it back to the ''Fun Room'' and found Mari flashing her tits, that it seemed that her body had tights on it, it didn't make any difference but her breast, she had nipples, white as snow. Mike gasped and switched into a different camera.

''Nipples? Damn!'' Mike didn't think that Mari would have tights, it just looked too much to been her body, like the girls don't have nipples but Mari, he might as well just lie to his girlfriend about what went on.

-5:49-

It was not much of a challenge anymore to Mike, he stilled at least had %10, it was easy to memorized the patterns these girls are trying to go with but it was too predictable.

Leaning back on his chair with a small smile.

''Too easy, might as well break it up to them.'' Mike said before he felt something like liquidly dropped on his shoulder.

''The fuck?'' He felt another drop on his hand, a few more drops on his hand directly. He looked up to find the vent still sealed up and there was water coming out of there.

''A leak?'' Making a side note to tell the owner, the weird thing about it that it smelled odd, nothing like water at all, rather sweet like honey.

Making a decision to check what is inside the vent, after checking the cameras with all the girls away from him, he got his flashlight and unsealed the vents.

He took a deep breathe, poking his head inside, within a heartbeat, he flashed the light.

There was nothing.

Sighing, seeing this as a waste of time, all there was even to see was the ''water'' looked like it was spilled, the girls might be trying to mess with him.

Even admits the taste of the ''water'' taste sweet. That was a mistake.

 **5:56**

''HAHA! FUCK YOU!'' Giving the bird to Toy Chica and Toy Bonnie who tried to confused me which ended with both of them trying to go from the same door. They didn't seemed to enjoy at my outburst but walked away.

I was safe, a few minutes before this shift is over and I'm sweet home baby. Sipping my coke and giving a proud look.

*Knock Knock*

I turned around to find the other door sealed. I rolled over to the door and pressed the button and to my surprise, Mangle was there, knocking on the window.

''Uh...Mike.'' Said the shy fox, didn't want to bother me. I raised my eyebrow, suspicious of her despite her being harmless.

''Yes...''

Her question threw me off guard.

''Can you get me my paddle-ball?'' Mangle politely asked, rubbing both her index fingers together. I looked at her weird before looking back to the desk and found the paddle-ball, I had no clue it was there.

It was risky, not even sure if Mangle is trying to trick me into opening it but still went with it. Grabbing the paddle and with a shaking hand, press the button, opening the doors.

Right there was Mangle, a breathe away from me. Her hand was up forth shaking. It was then that one moment, I heard movements from the vents, I wasn't paying attention to Mangle who gently put her fingers on her paddle-ball and one face I didn't want to show popped her head out of the vents.

''Hi Mike!'' Mari playfully said before exiting and very slowly, floating towards me.

''Get away! GET AWAY!'' I backed up and Mari hands began glowing.

I stopped, wait...I can't move. I found my body moving towards her before clamping my hands which I had control of and called to Mangle for help.

''Uh...Mike?'' Mangle said.

''What?''

''Shut up and come to me.'' Mari seductively said as she was a breathe away from my face.

''SHUT THE FUCK UP WITH THE SCREAMING?!'' A ear splitting roared from behind Mari.

Mangle and I winced except Mari, but the voice was so familiar, like the voice from earlier.

Mari looked behind her but up at the vents to find Spring Bonnie glaring at them, Mari lost focus and...

*THUD*

I was dropped on my head like a baby being dropped by its parents.

Mangle paled and laid my head on her lap and rubbed my hair as I felt retarded at the moment.

''Mom...is it ok if sucking on Spring Bonnie's breast? Spring Bonnie says it is healthy for me to suck on her breast for milk.'' Talking without realization of what I'm saying.(How can she produce milk? :O)

Spring Bonnie looked down on me, only knowing one person, a male in particular would know. Mangle stared at me weird.

''Mike?'' The voice of Spring Bonnie sounding shocked.

''Um..hey Spring Bonnie!'' Mari laughing nervously, sweating in the inside, catching her eyeing Mike.

Flashing before my eyes, those light beautiful eyes of the angel that is holding me, her beauty was out of the world, such a creation that made the lord gasped.

''Is that Mike?'' Hoped the rabbit, before the vents were shut off by Mari who was giving a slight laugh, ignoring the screaming behind the vents.

''HEY! WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR DEAL?!''

''LET ME OUT!''

''Mangle, congratulations and please go back to your cove before the shift is over.'' Mari said. Mangle was utterly confused, still fidgeting at the words from Spring Bonnie screaming out.

''Ow..what happened?'' I groaned, feeling like I was hit by a brick.

''I WANT TO SEE MIKE!''

''Who the fuck?''

''Spring Bonnie.''

I gave Mari the ''Really'' look.

''Uh...ok but did I win?'' I asked. Ignoring the banging.

''Well you lost, suppose to stay alive until the shift is over.'' I looked at the clock and it was 5:59.

''Wait...WHAT?!''

The banging stops.

''I-I-I-I lost?'' I stuttered. Who?

''Good gracious she is gone.'' Mari said with a relief look. Mangle felt ignored and tried to walk back but suddenly.

''Congrats Mike, you get to sleep with Mangle.'' Mari giving claps to both of us. I looked at Mangle shocked and couldn't get out a single word.

Mangle gives a ''EEEEE'' sound and runs away before I can even try to explain to her.

As I watch Mangle leave, Mari lay her head on my shoulder, hugging me from behind.

''Tomorrow buddy, you get to take her virginity.'' Mari giggled as she licked my neck real slowly.

''I never agreed to this.'' I tried countering. Mari stopped her licking and the chant I wanted to hear all night.

 ***DING DONG*(idk)**

It was 6:00.

Thank you, finally freedom.

That was ruined by the demonic voice of Mari.

''Mike, I swear I will come to your house while your sleeping then cut your family into pieces and use their flesh as the crust, their blood as the sauce, their organs will be in pieces are the toppings and I will have you eating them if you don't sleep with Mangle tomorrow. Do you got that?''

''But, but?''

''DO YOU GOT THAT''

''Yes'' I cried out, the dark feeling of lava being injected into my veins.

''Good.'' I turned around in fear to find Mari gone and ran to grabbed my backpack, walking fast out to the main stage area. The girls were in their original spots and staring straight across the room. I just walked passed them and gave them a wave but no response.

I waved again and no response.

I shrugged and thought they were just freeze during the day time. Little did I know, the girls turned their heads towards me as I made my way to the exit.

It was a interesting night, might as well come back for another night. Hope I can go through with Mangle tomorrow.

I could feel someone watching me from inside the building.

 **-Chapter End-**

 **Author Note: 'congrats to Anime Mangle is the winner but till tomorrow night for Night 2** **if Mike chickens off like a** **idiot.''**


	6. The Spring Bonnie Chapter

It was my second night of work, with the girls I hope won't see me going in. I can't avoid them, especially Mari.

I was parking my car in the empty parking. It was a ghost town around town. Slowly getting out of my car with my bag and a taser I was given by my mom in case of thugs attacking me. Maybe come good in use.

Walking to the diner doors only made me feel uneasy about entering, maybe I can make it to the office without no one noticing.

Opening the doors silently, shutting behind making my way inside the building. It was too quiet and i looked at the time. 11:45.

I got here real early.

The girls were still frozen in their spots. I dashed to the office to find someone who I wasn't expecting to be there, at this time.

Spring Bonnie...

She was giving me those bedroom eyes, making me stop at my spot. Why is she out at this time?

''Why are you out of place?'' I hesitantly said but her response nearly made me shit my pants. It wasn't a response to my question, about something else.

''All those years I spent alone, thrown away and you never came like you promise.'' She coldly stated, getting up from the chair and held the monitor in her hands, staring into specific room. I had no clue of what promise she was talking about.

Spring Bonnie was like Golden Freddy, a golden animatronic. She was 6''06 ft, has a curvy body, large D's that might even bigger than Toy Chica or the same size, but smaller than Golden Freddy, her big and round ass covered in black panties, her body condition was horrible, she had many holes and one of her ears was torn in half out. She had green/golden hair that reach her back.

''Wh-what?'' I stuttered. Spring Bonnie cold look turn into a smile, patting her lap, gesturing my skinny bulky ass to sit on her lap.

''No thanks.'' I didn't want to get even near her. Spring Bonnie frowned but simply ask.

''Do you remember that promise?''

I could look at her odd.

''No.'' I simply stated. I notice her grip on the monitor was tightening. Spring Bonnie got up from the chair and walk towards me, I was too scared to move one muscle. I closed my eyes but I felt something warm and soft, a hug from her.

It was the most normal hug I got from anyone in this diner, despite being here only the first night but Spring Bonnie here was more passionate and warming. It felt nice...at first.

''Why Mari?'' She muttered but I heard that. Did Mari do something to me or something? Erase my memories when I was a kid, I can't really think much of that because I had no clue Mari was that op in magic. I just hope she isn't. This hug is really extinguishing my cloud of thoughts.

''Uh...Spring Bonnie.'' I whispered before I felt her hand pushing my head into her breast real gently, being sure to not suffocate. She looked down on me, still with that intimidating height.

''Mike.'' Spring Bonnie said, looking straight into my eyes. I had problems giving a direct stare into someones eyes for a certain amount time, making me lack confidence which led me to not getting hired at places but somehow here, with just one phone call.

''Ye-yes.'' I nervously said. Spring Bonnie leaned in and gave me a protective peck on the forehead.

''Golden Freddy's mad, it took my convincing and begging to give you another chance.'' Spring Bonnie holding me closer, like a protective mother. She seemed worried.

''Oh shit, I forgot about her!'' Now I remember what was missing. I remembered when her threat and thank Spring Bonnie for saving. The next words came out of her mouth was static.

 **''A whore that you are!''** Spring Bonnie voice turned rather demonic like. I swore I heard the devil, trying to push her back but she resisted me. I didn't like being called a whore. It felt like being the bitch of my cell inmates in jail. That was debunked when she started to explain.

''Sorry about that, it is just that my voice box is damage and causes a glitch.'' She apologized. I was going to say something but she interrupted me with a sad look that made me want to hug her.

''I can't control it and the other girls seem to distance themselves from me because of this, I wish that it can be fix.'' I can only look at her with pity, her reaction seem very sad, her somehow still functioning bunny ears were going low, doubling her cuteness.

''No one wanted to play with me, because I was not perfect.'' That filled up my guilt.

Despite all of that, my thoughts about Mari. Why can't she fix it?

I wouldn't want to ask Spring Bonnie about that. Laying my bag down to the floor and went in for a very...very awkward hug. Don't laugh at me, I can't even hug my girlfriend because of some embarrassing ''moments''.

Spring Bonnie blushed before...she went crazy. Showing a bit of her true self. I felt something wet on me and I looked down, a damp in her undies, she was really horny.

Now I get the fucking irony in this anime diner, this all reminded me of that anime, ''Monster Musume''. I could shake my head, meaning ''Hell the fuck yeah!''. Wait...what was going on?

I looked at Spring Bonnie, realizing she had forcefully wrapped my legs around her waist while leaning on me, feeling like a missionary position, except turn around.

''Sorry, I can't help myself. **AROUND YOU!''** She screech before my pants were forcefully off, including my boxers. Thank goodness they weren't torn off but my fucking awesome Mangle shirt my boss gave me for free.

I was then drag onto the floor, my back being scrapped from the desk while being dragged. I tried to scream in pain but she shut my mouth. I felt my back bleeding and stinging like a bitch.

''I dare you to scream. **I DARE YOU!''** She coldly stated. I shut my mouth immediately, afraid of what she'll do. Why does this position seem too familiar? Why aren't the girls walking around? Do they only work during midnight?

''Now..I have you for the rest until midnight kicks in. That is how much Mari gave me with you because she found out that you came in contact with Golden Freddy and couldn't say anything about it because Golden Freddy can appear anywhere near you and kill you, Mari doesn't even have the power to revive someone unless their souls are sent into something else.'' That explanation made my blood run cold.

''Mari doesn't know what I'm doing with you now and I seriously suggest you get into this ''game'' we used to play immediately.'' She demanded. I had no doubt that this game was sexual related.

''If your thinking what I'm thinking, yes it is except for a ''few'' changes.'' The word few meant bad.

''The game we both came up with...'' I interrupted her with a blabber mouth.

''No, fuck this.'' I slipped away and dash to make an escape from the crazy rabbit before I ran into somebody blocking the door.

It was Golden Freddy.

''You have got to be fucking kidding me.'' I thought before turning to find a very angry Spring Bonnie but Golden Freddy raised her hands towards her.

''Stop, you could have your time with him when it is **OUR** time later, we could play that game with him.'' Demanded Golden Freya. Now she was defending me to my relief.

Spring Bonnie was tearing up, this chance to probably ''torture'' me was now denied thankfully by Golden Freddy. Spring Bonnie was not happy at all, but Golden Freddy was not one animatronic to argue with so she left the office, muttering angry comments. One I heard ''I'll get you''.

''That doesn't mean that this is over Mike.'' Golden Freddy calmly said, with that smile of hers.

''Sure.'' I simply stated. Getting only my pants on, the only clothing that survived, now I lost a free shirt.

Golden Freddy walked towards me and rub my chest before slapping it away.

''No.'' I was not in the mood now. Golden Freddy teasingly rubbed my cheeks. I pushed her arms away, the way she was touching me made me remember watching that rape scene in that old movie, ''Deliverance'', it was sick.

''Stop.'' I grunted but she won't stop messing with me. It got to the point of me slapping her arms away. She rolled her eyes and walk away.

''Fine but you better come by to the service/parts room or I'll have no choice but rape you, raped so viciously that you won't be cumming for any girl except for me.'' She smirked, leaving me pale as the white on Mangle's template.

 **-DING DONG-**

I slapped my forehead and looked at the monitors to find the girls moving, everyone was moving from position. This night was more fucked up before it even started.

Do they only move during midnight?

Toy Chica was walking into the kitchen, Toy Freddy was sitting on the table with Toy Bonnie, giving glances to the moving camera. Mari was still in her box.

Mangle is who I wondering about since I am going to be forced to ''mate'' with her, she didn't seemed active. If only they install cameras behind the cameras, that sounded perverted.

The other fox I checked was out of her cove...staring at the camera with a mischievous look, telling me that she is going to do something, a fox can be tricky so nope.

I changed the cameras to the kitchen and Toy Chica was seemingly picking things out of cabinets and placing them, she is going to bake pizza. Sounds good.

''Mike!'' Toy Bonnie popped out of the right door and hugged me. I had a small smile and pat her ears, she enjoyed.

''How's it going?'' Asked Toy Bonnie. I shrugged, trying to hide the crooked smile from my back.

''Nothing.'' Toy Bonnie was giving me that famous sexy pose of hers.

''Nope...that is not effective.'' I stated. Toy Bonnie giggled.

''Oh, I thought it was super-effective.'' Toy Bonnie teased. I gave an embarrass look, with a bulge down there. It didn't matter for me that it is just sticking out, no cover in mind, Bonnie already seen it so I don't care.

Toy Bonnie noticed my odd smile.

''What's wrong?'' I looked at her confused.

''Nothing...'' A simple response didn't convince Toy Bonnie.

''Nothing...is that all you can say?'' Asked Toy Bonnie before she hugged me and lay her chin on my head, she rubbed her cheek against mine, making me shiver and her face wasn't helping. She seemed like she wants to know.

''Y-Y-Yes.'' I managed to get out. Toy Bonnie sighed, letting go of me.

''You sure? Was it the suits in the backs?'' She joked but she got the answer when my body literally turn pale.

''Um...no.'' I slowly said. I didn't want to think about the game they are going to sexually torment me with.

Before Toy Bonnie would question me more, I dashed off to Toy Freddy.

Toy Freddy was just sitting around staring into the kitchen door, as if she is expecting the pizza soon. I slowly made my way to her.

''Hi Toy Freddy.'' I greeted. Toy Freddy turn her head with a smile.

''Hi Mike.'' She greeted back.

I caught her eyes wondering around on my built body, making me roll my eyes.

''What?''

''I caught your eyes.'' Toy Freddy gave me a boring surrender look.

''You win.'' Toy Freddy said turning back to the door, I sat down next to her. Toy Bonnie found me and sat next to me.

''I don't get a greet but Toy Freddy does.'' Toy Bonnie was listening to our small talk.

''Fine...no greeting for you.'' I blankly said. Toy Bonnie pouted. It was getting awkward so I started a conversation.

''How is it like every night?'' I wonder what the animatronics do every night for the past 3 years of this place opening.

''It is like every time, when there is no security guard, we talk, play the arcade games, eat pizza and other random stuff.'' Toy Freddy said.

''Sounds boring when you repeatedly do it at a chain.'' I said.

''Well, we usually ''deal'' with the security guards, wusses can even last a day and move away from here.'' Toy Bonnie said. The next few minutes

''How is Mangle?'' I ask.

''I don't know.'' Toy Freddy shrugged. Toy Bonnie gave me the same answer. A light bulb literally appeared above their heads and they looked at me like I proposed.

''OMG! We forgot Mangle won!'' Squealed Toy Freddy said before running towards the direction to Mangle's Cove. Toy Bonnie followed soon after her.

Mangle...later tonight. I didn't feel like what I felt yesterday, rejecting the girls into love making or anything sexual because I was too much of a obedient boyfriend, never cheating on my girl. It was depression that was over me, too much stress of the fact of what happened yesterday or today. I broke up with Mary, well... dumped her, because the bitch, excuse the language but I learned she was with another guy at the exact time for the past month without me even catching her until the photo of her riding the guy at his party on Facebook. Good thing the bitch got so humiliated and became a laughing stock. I wish I can let out this stress somehow...maybe just be my real self for now. Without Mary around.

I sighed as I got up and made my way into the kitchen. Finding the beautiful animatronic humming while she was putting another pizza into the oven while there was fresh made pizza deliciously laying on the counter. It was so mouth watering that got to the point of me drooling, with her shaking hips made me drool more. I remembered to be myself.

Slowly taking my steps to the distracted animatronic, once I was behind her, I wrapped my arms around her curves. Toy Chica gasped, looking behind to find me holding her like a hug.

Toy Chica would've blushed.

''What are you doing?'' Asked the surprised Toy Chica.

''Being myself.'' Now that had to be the weirdest thing I ever said since I started working here. Toy Chica looked at me weird but didn't to mind too much.

''Ok...? You are just too weird.'' Toy Chica giggled.

''What do you mean?''

''You came in yesterday all shy and rejecting like you used the excuse of having a girlfriend.'' Toy Chica stated. This really got to my head. This wanted to have me put a bullet through my head.

''Wow...'' I thought.

-At Pirate Cove-

Anime Foxy got out, just staring at the offline camera.

''So matey ain't coming for me booty, ingnoring mee so I guess I have te bring me booty te him.'' Grinned Anime Foxy as she undress and started dashing to the empty office.

Anime Foxy grin disappear, looking at the empty off.

''Where latey go?'' She wondered. Looking around the office and notice the monitor, deciding to see where that security guard is.

She found him with Toy Chica.

''Dat is he been hiding from me?'' She was about to leave until something started going on between them.

Anime Foxy felt her pearl fuzzing and started to use her normal hand, laying on the chair. Gently rubbing her pearl moaning softly.

''Not bad Toy Chica, ye could. OH!'' Anime vFoxy very surprised as her fingering pace increasing.

Mari was at the window watching Anime Foxy masturbate, every second of it like a creep.

 **12:56**

 **-Chapter End-**

* * *

 **Question of the Chapter.**

 **classes do you enjoy in school?**

 **would you prefer out of the girls?**


	7. The Toy Chica Chapter

It was real quiet, walking down the hallways, no sign of the girls. It passed one, I thought I'll take the time to talk to the suits in the back but not now.

I was on my way to the office and swear the sounds of moaning.

I was rubbing my crotch area after Toy Chica needing of a ''ingredient''.

 **-Minutes ago-**

''You ready.'' Toy Chica giggled as she took off her pink panties, revealing her lower lips.

Why do I have to be the stupidest person taking up the challenge against Toy Chica about who can make the cupcakes faster? She must have cheated, there was no way she can do that quick...I fucking hate her. I cross my arms and gave a ''nope''. Toy Chica didn't like that.

''I won and I take my bet to have sex with you.'' Toy Chica stated but I just outright refused. Even though I dump that hoe, I was not ready to fuck an animatronic, if it were the first, it would be Mangle.

''Please, something else that is not involving sex.'' I pleaded. Toy Chica shook her head and gave me the look that meant bad.

''If you don't then, I'll tell the girls what you have in that sketch book of yours, boy you keep all your private stuff to yourself and I'll tell them what kind of stories you make from your laptop.'' I paled at that then got on my knees and beg her for mercy.

''Please don't tell them that, they'll get the wrong idea because I am just doing...fuck it, I can't even resist writing those stories and I can't help my lust, even the nice smell of Mangle's panties.'' I slapped my mouth shut from my accidental confession, the last part made Toy Chica smirk arrogantly, leaning in more.

''Oh, now I know you are such a pervert hiding inside that body. Wonder how long you can last?'' She grinned but I gave her my last suggestion in plea.

''Please, wait! What was that other option you said before our match?'' I forgot what it was but I'll take it. Toy Chica rubbed her chin and a literal light bulb popped above her head.

''Oh yes, I need a certain ingredient for the cupcakes.'' Toy Chica told me but whatever ''ingredient'', sounded off.

''What ingredient?'' I was gently push onto one of the chairs and Toy Chica got on her knees and unzipped my pants, pulling them off like butter, reached inside my boxers to pull out my cock and give me a big smile.

''No, you have to be fucking kidding me!'' I cried before Toy Chica gave it a squeeze, getting me pumped up.

Sighing in defeat, her lips were working on it.

I looked up and saw Mari staring from the window, smiling.

''Lets talk at your house.'' Using telepathy.

Wait...my house?

 **-Flashback cut off-**

I came back to reality after the sounds increased from the office, I was a feet away from the window. I look through the window and what I saw really surprised me.

The pirate shoving her fingers into her clitoris and rubbing her right breast with her...hook. Like just rubbing it with the metal sides.

I had a instant boner but hugged my knees together, knocking on the window. Anime Foxy had her eyes closed as she snarls through her muzzle angrily.

''CAN'T AN ANIME PIRATE MASTURBATE IN THIS FUCKING HOUSE?!'' She exclaimed. I backed up.

''Can I...never mind.'' I said. Walking away.

Anime Foxy opened her eyes and found who she was just masturbating to. Glancing at my leaving form, she grinned very naughtily.

''Very hot.'' Said, trying to not blurt out what is inside my mind. ''Very sexy.''

Over thinking of working inside that office again due to whatever fluid came out of her clitoris on the chair and floor. How the hell the animatronics can even produce fluids from down there? Whoever the creator is smart in his own perverted ways.

I walked into the main stage area and found Toy Freddy on stage, looking the other way. Making my way to the stage without a single sound, no sound or movement came out of Toy Freddy who was still facing the other way, it was weird.

I reached out to touch her shoulder, saying her name.

''Toy Freddy?'' All I remembered what seeing my deceased grandmother.

 **(Toy Freddy's P.O.V)**

After leaving Anime Mangle alone with Toy Bonnie to get her set up with her date with Mike later, I couldn't help but feel the jealously boiling inside me.

Was it Mike? I only knew him for like...two days now and he wasn't really bad at all. He wasn't that bad looking, but kind of handsome, pretty muscular, his personality. He didn't want to do it with any of them like any sane man would, really committed into his relationship with his human girlfriend but Toy Chica told me what happened between them after both were doing whatever in the kitchen that I pretty much had the idea of what they were doing because Toy Chica was eating a slice of pizza with white liquid on the sharp point of the pizza. Toy Chica told me she was practicing with the ingredients, but she told me that she'll use it on the cupcakes instead, I remain quiet. I didn't tell the other girls about it.

I shivered at the feeling but shook it off.

I came back on stage to get my microphone to practice my singing but I had some trouble thinking something new, not the usual everyday, we have many variety of songs but none were created by myself. My smile went upside down, my robotic mind went stabled.

It was completely black, the feeling of someone touching my shoulder. I turn around, very spook but ''that'' happened.

 ***GROPE***

There was always that problem with me, when someone touches my chest area, I am not really myself for a moment. Whoever this was, didn't have the same body type of the girls.

I swung the intruder in the face, blowing the intruder back into one of the tables, smashing it.

 ***CRASH***

I came back to my normal self to find a naked Foxy at where the intruder is at, covered by the kitchen sheets.

''You okay matey.'' Anime Foxy said to who groped me, by who made me feel stupid by not figuring out who it was, Mike.

Mike lost a few teeth, not too much to worry about because Mari can heal his injuries but I felt more guilty into harming him. What is going on with me?

''Mike?'' The voices of Toy Chica, Toy Bonnie and Anime Mangle came into the main area.

Anime Mangle was wearing the dress for the date, just a simple white dress, it made her look more fabulous in that, actually the top part of the dress only reach above her chest, revealing some cleavage, no straps, to make it look more sexier and more surprising to Mike when they get funky, she has nipples hiding under the white silk but not visible enough for him to notice.

How come Mangle has nipples? Mari worked her magic on Mangle who didn't approve but Mari ''forced'' her to agree to it with no problems. We were just trying to boost her up.

I notice the girls were trying to get Mike up and what we notice made us scream in terror. His right arm was completely dislocated, twisted and snapped right and down.

''How the hell is he still fine?'' I thought. He didn't seem to notice his horrifying injury.

''EHHHHHHH!'' The shrieks surprise Mike, making him trying to run back with the speed that could rival Sonic The Hedgehog. Sadly it ended as soon he collided in the chest of Mari who patted his head softly and kiss his forehead. He fell unconscious in her arms while she laid him down gently to work on his nasty injuries.

The girls were all around him other than me. It was fine that Mari always fixes the problems, but I can't, I am just bragging and cocky in my way, can't even control myself when someone gropes me, since there was that warning sign to not touch my chest, which led to my creators death.

My usual smile was twitching, guilt pass over me as I ran out of the room. The girls stared at me leaving but stayed to check on Mike.

I was now hiding inside the game room, just chilling out. I sighed, looking around for anyone looking for me.

''Toy Freddy?'' My metal body froze, it was Mike.

Mike was fine except he was in his boxers, his pants were ''kind of'' on, his arm was fixed. My eyes widened to see him looking for me.

''Why is he following me?'' I thought. How can he be just fine? Especially from the blow to the face that led a concussion and a broken arm, healed by Mari. Damn myself with my breast being groped problems. I was cut off by the sudden voice of Mike.

''Toy Freddy.'' His whispering voice in my ear frightened me and I sprung up in a fighting position. Mike had his hands held up, giving me the look of surrender.

I sighed. I gave him a bonk on the head.

''Ow..!'' He rubbed his head. He deserved it anyways, he was lucky I didn't shove his face into one of the arcade machines.

''What are you grumpy about?'' He asked. Opening my eyes to stare at him but looked away huffing.

''Nothing.''

''Is there something wrong?'' From what I know, Mari tampered with his memories...again.

 **-With Anime Foxy, Anime Mangle, Toy Chica and Toy Bonnie-**

''MMM! This is delicious!'' Toy Bonnie squealed while eating Toy Chica's delicious pizza, the other two nodded. Toy Chica rolled her eyes and shook her head.

''You bet it.'' Toy Chica said, hiding a devious smile.

''I love your pizza.'' Anime Mangle softly said. Smiling while taking small bites of the pizza every second. They took off her dress so they won't get it stained, her temporary nipples were shown and hard, Anime Foxy keeps on poking him with the chances she can get.

''DEMN! Dis is real geed matey Chica!'' Anime Foxy praised her for her good work on the pizza.

The girls would always eat pizza all the time during the last 3 years yet still they love to eat it, at times there would be something else for Toy Chica to cook. How does she do it? The staff couldn't even produce something as fascinating as this.

The four cleaned out a dish but two pizzas on a paper plate for Mike to eat later, it would be nice for him to taste such greatness which he already did.

''Oh wait... I made desert.'' Toy Bonnie, Anime Mangle and Anime Foxy were met with 2 chocolate and 2 strawberry cupcakes with vanilla cream on top.

Anime Mangle and Anime Foxy took the strawberry cupcakes then Toy Chica and Toy Bonnie took the chocolate cupcakes, first starting licking the cream off.

For some reason, it tasted odd, kind of vanilla but different.

''Toy Chica?''

''Yes Foxy?'' Toy Chica looked at Anime Foxy.

''What kind of vanilla es these?'' Anime Foxy asked. Staring at the odd color vanilla cream but still licked it clean.

Anime Mangle was licking on the ''cream'' softly and slow, she seemed to like it.

''I kind of like this better than the normal vanilla.'' She thought.

Toy Chica was going to answer Anime Foxy but Toy Bonnie cut her off with a different question.

''Oh yeah, what did you and Mike do in the kitchen?'' She smirked. Toy Chica gave them a smug look and said.

''Oh, help me make the pizza and cupcakes, and a little ''fun'', he was sure not gentle with me.'' Toy Chica explained. Anime Mangle eyes widened, shaking lightly.

''Ye and de lad did it?'' Anime Foxy seemed surprise, including Toy Bonnie.

''Not like that, more like...'' Toy Chica open her mouth and made a O with her hands and started jerking back and forth.

''Mike must've filled you up.'' Toy Bonnie joked, giving a pat on her back.

''He just needed a release of his stress.'' Chica told her.

Anime Mangle was kind of sad but during the release part mentioned, realization hit her.

''Toy Bonnie, Sister (she means Anime Foxy)? I think...I t-think.'' Her eyes widened. Staring straight at the cream of the cupcakes. The odd color and taste, mix into the vanilla.

''What?'' Both stared at her. Anime Mangle was about to scream out what she just realized but Toy Chica decided to just tell them the truth.

''The vanilla was mixed with a new ingredient I gained, mixed into it. Bingo! Mangle figured it out! I mixed some of Mike's semen into the vanilla cream.'' Toy Chica bluntly said, smiling at their reactions.

Needless to say, the cupcakes were dropped.

 **2:00**

 **-Chapter End-**

 **Me(O-O): ''Oh damn. Anyways, we learned that** **Mike is more perverted than we thought, by small info of Toy Chica who seemed to be blackmailing the poor guard, wonder what kind of stories and sketches he makes?** Why are they similar to what I m..*COUGH*, forget that. **Thanks for reading, comment to tell me of some mistakes or what you think so far, thanks and goodbye**.''

 **Question of the Chapter: What jumpscare did you like out of FNIA 1 &2?**


	8. Spring Bonnie's Backstory

"'So, that's why you ran?'' Mike asked. He was explained by Toy Freddy that the event the just took place a while ago.

Toy Freddy nodded slowly, still feeling guilty at her actions against him but Damian didn't want to blame her since she also explained her ''No touching chest'' problem.

They have been talking about the subject, it surprised Mike that Toy Freddy had this kind of problem even the times she did this kind of ''stuff'' and yet still have problems with someone touching her chest, it is fine when she rubs them against the person but she doesn't prefer them being squeezed by anyone than herself.

Mike just wondered the feeling of squeezing breast was like, but he couldn't remember a thing so he just

Mike was feeling sympathetic towards Toy Freddy and gave hugged her, it felt nice because his face was pressing against her breast.

Toy Freddy was blushing(somehow), looking down on the smaller person and hugged him back, his scent smelled very nice, he sure kept himself clean.

Toy Freddy pressed him more into her breast. Mike could smell the sweet scent like flowers or the cream off a honey bun from her, making him real tense and hot.

 ***CRUSH***

Mike eyes opened wide when he realized that Toy Freddy was shoving his head into her breast too tight, he couldn't breathe. In the best view he saw of Toy Freddy's face, she didn't seem to realize.

 **''EHHHH'S''**

What caught both our attention was the huge screams coming from the other girls, what were they doing? I should've pay attention more before dying of breast suffocation.

''Mpfff..your killing me!'' He muffled. He was trying to break the hug. How freaking strong were the girls? It is what made Mike want to die in shame.

 **R.I.P-Mike Schmidt- Died of the fact that he is a** **weak loser, a pathetic male specimen in the world, died of true humiliation.**

''Toy Freddy...your crushing me, ugh!'' He managed to get out, breathing as hard as he can.

He felt the flashes in his head, it really hurt his brain to have these flashes. He does experience these at times, it was bad enough that he still takes pills on these, bad news that he doesn't use them anymore, it was very rare occurrence.

Toy Freddy smiled at him and lean in for a kiss.

Mike saw these flashes, for once.

The eyeless little girl with blood streaming down her empty eye sockets, whispering ''She did this to me''. Mike felt chills of those words, he can see the images of a younger him playing with the girl when she was ''normal''.

Flashes stop when he felt a soft pairs of luscious lips connecting to his own. He found Toy Freddy kissing him.

He slowly got into the kiss, wrapping his arms around her neck to make her lean down more. Toy Freddy broke the kiss and towered over him.

''How about we get into some fun? We are alone you know.'' She said in a seductive voice. He smiled shyly before she picked him up and threw him over the tables and took off the remainder of his clothes and her own.

She took off the remainder of his clothes and her own, including her famous top hat.

Mike was rubbing her curves before going for her ass and gave them a squeeze, making Toy Freddy moaned.

''You like my ass, lets see you like this.'' Toy Freddy turned around and position herself in a reverse cow-girl style and started to put his dick between her buns, she grinned and started to go up and down.

"Oh...damn.'' Mike was thrusting his dick in and out very slowly, trying to not cum real fast, he loved taking his time. Toy Freddy started rubbing her breast real fast, Mike was able to reach and put his finger in her pussy and fingered her deep as he nibbled on her neck.

''Mike!'' Toy Freddy squealed as she fastened her ass rubbing. Mike watched her ass jiggle with every movement

He swore to the lord that this was the best massage he has ever had, gently rubbing Toy Freddy's ass while she loved the feeling of his cock between her ass.

 ***SMACK***

Mike couldn't take more as her got his back up, grab her by her sides and pulled her off his dick.

''Why did you stop?'' Whined Toy Freddy, she wanted to give him a good massage but he seemed to have another idea.

Mike pinned her down on the floor and spread her legs far from each other, Toy Freddy gulped realizing his cock was kind of bigger than she expected, she would expect a decent six-inches but he was three inches larger and 0.5 wider, to say the truth, it wasn't natural(I think).

''Toy Freddy..look at me.'' Mike face in front of hers, she made eye contact and what sudden surprised her.

One of his eyes was completely black with a white in the middle.

Before she had the chance to speak, he grabbed her hair and held her neck down, shocking her because she couldn't break his hold.

''You want some service, well gotta give me some service you little slut!'' He smirked as he started nibbling on her breast which started glowing and revealed her new hard nipples. Only one person was able to do this.

In the corner of Toy Freddy's eyes, she saw Mari watching with popcorn.

 **-With Springtrap-**

Springtrap sitting down on the floor, thinking about the security guard as always.

''Why does he not want to talk to me? He probably hates me.'' She sniveled. Golden Freddy was trying to nap but her sniveling is too annoying and bitchy.

''Shut up Springtrap! I just want to get some relaxation and your bitching won't bring Mike back, you do know Mari erased his memories of what you did in front of him so shut the fuck up and wait until he walks in.''

Spring Bonnie pouted angrily.

''I don't like being called that!''

''Well, stop bitching then.'' Golden Freddy smiled and went back to her sleep, ignoring the fuming golden rabbit.

Their relationship today was ok but there's complications between them. There are times they'll get along but at times they disagreed with each other.

Spring Bonnie was quiet, remembering the last day she saw Mike right after what she did to that little girl, that little shit had it coming. That was also the last day she was seen on stage before being decommissioned.

 **-Flashback, years ago-**

''This way Marilyn!'' Mike squealed as he dragged Marilyn into the prize room to play with Mari. Marilyn and Mike were about to go but Damian his name being called by no other than his mother.

''Mike, we need to go! We have to see grandma in the hospital!'' His mother said as she smiled at Marilyn, but sadly it was done with playtime.

''But momma!'' He whined but he couldn't talk back to his mommy or no coming here for a week to play with Marilyn and Spring Bonnie...he kind of forgot about her.

''It's ok Mike, we can play sometime.'' Smiled Marilyn, she was quite adorable to his mother, she was looking forward to having her as a future daughter-in-law.

Mike blushed(he was younger), he hugged Marilyn which she happily returned.

''Bye Marilyn!'' Marilyn happily said, waving her a goodbye.

Spring Bonnie was inside a closet near the three, listening to their every word. The sight of Mike made her smile but the sight of the girl made her sneered in disgust.

It wasn't that Mike hasn't been interacting with her for 2 weeks straight, it was the girl, sending deep fear into her of losing Mike.

She had to do something about or else she might lose Mike forever.

From what she knew, female humans would eventually attract the male or the other way around, like how Mike was blushing to Marilyn meant he had a crush on her.

Males would be attracted to mature bodies of female like some of the women that enter her, running hands on her body, she was the same, when Mike grows up, he would start seeing into bodies. It worried her that Mike would become one of the women later on in her life.

Spring Bonnie glared at Marilyn before moving out of the closet, thinking of a plan for later.

''Don't worry Mike, I'll deal with Marilyn, and no more of her in your life, next time.'' She coldly said, smiling evilly.

 **-The next day-**

''Mike!'' Called Marilyn. She was really impatient when he comes late to the restaurant, it was a Saturday afternoon.

Marilyn was away from her parents of the restaurant, she was in the hallway, walking around to look for Golden Freddy to play with at the time.

''Hey little girl.'' Whispered an unknown voice. Marilyn looked around and found the source coming from the ''Parts & Service'' room.

''Come in, want to play hide n seek?'' Said the unknown figure in the room. Marilyn knew better than other kids to not trust a stranger.

''Sorry, my mommy and daddy told me to not talk to strangers.'' Marilyn was about to leave but the unknown figure opened the door wider and Mike noticed it was the anime-tronic rabbit, Spring Bonnie.

''I'm not a stranger, to every kid inside the restaurant.'' She said. Marilyn became surprised that the rabbit girl was here.

Marilyn had thoughts in her mind saying ''What's really bad about her?''. She does see no one other than Mike playing with her.

''Well..if Mike trust her, I should too.'' Walking towards Spring Bonnie. Spring Bonnie hid a dark smile as she let in the girl and the girl noticed a bunch of arcade games and toys around, a lot more than the restaurants arcade.

''I didn't know they had this in the back.'' Marilyn was very confused but Spring Bonnie responded.

''Oh, this is for the more ''special'' guest, like my best friend Mike and I'm assuming is yours as well.''

''Oh well, I kinda like Mike.'' Marilyn blushed furiously at confessing to a anime-tronic.

Spring Bonnie twitched at the sound of that.

''He's mine you fucking shit!'' Spring Bonnie demonically thought. She slowly took out the knife inside the back of her pants. (She is wearing clothes.)

''MARILYN!'' Yelled the recognizable voice of Mike. Elena sprung up in happiness.

''Mike is here! Lets go Spring Bonnie!'' Marilyn was about to run to the door but Spring Bonnie blocked the door. Marilyn tilted her head innocently.

''Something wrong?'' Marilyn asked.

...

...

...

''Well...its you.'' Spring Bonnie said, taking the knife out and slowly rub the sides with a finger, while walking in closer to Marilyn who hasn't seen the knife yet.

''What do you mean?'' Marilyn heard Mike calling her name, she turned around but that was the biggest and last mistake she has done.

 **''Goodbye.''**

 **-End of flashback-**

Spring Bonnie eyes opened and heard moaning noises, she got up and walked out the room.

Moments later, she found the source of the noise and her reaction wasn't pretty.

 **-3:58-**

 **-Chapter End-**


	9. Spring Bonnie's jealousy

Spring Bonnie eyes widened in anger as she found both Toy Freddy and Mike having sex, to add insult to injury, his virginity belongs to her, her only. This bitch just stole her prize, what she believed that belongs to her.

She was going to do something to stop it, maybe kill Toy Freddy but Mari was there, if she was there, then Spring Bonnie does not stand a chance against Mari. She was too op.

Spring Bonnie decided to sit and watch behind one of the arcade machines. She had to admit that the scene was fascinating to watch.

''Mike and I...'' Spring Bonnie whispered to herself. Imagining instead of Toy Freddy, it was herself that Mike is making love to.

Mike was still on top of Toy Freddy, wrapped her legs around his waist and thrust his cock in and out of her wet pussy. Mike still can't believe himself to think this to himself. These creators were smart at their job, how is it that her pussy would feel so tight and anything like one? Not that he ever done it before. The right material they use to create these girls, or maybe it was Mari who did something? Nah, he just doesn't think so.

Toy Freddy was so turned on, so freaking hard.

Mike was sucking on her right nipple while massaging her left breast with his hand. Mari watching was getting lonely and joined in their ''fun''.

Mari kissed Toy Freddy tongue-hot lips before making her way to her free nipple. Mike got turned on by the action more, it was more exciting to see both girls at it with him.

He didn't know is going on in his mind because he felt...different. He felt more energy and pumped. All the lust he held was now released.

''Ugh! Mike! Mari!'' Toy Freddy cried as Mike immediately shut her lips with his own. Mike used her good finger and started to rub Mari's clitoris through her tights, he can feel the heat.

Spring Bonnie was now twitching and disgusted at the sight. She had to stop it!

 **''No! I will not let them!''** Spring Bonnie could not take it more further to see ''her lover'' making love to someone that is not her.

She will have a talk with Mike later, or else she will cut Anime Mangle...perfect. She could threaten that she'll kill Anime Mangle if he doesn't comply. It was the right to thing to do...in her twisted mind.

Spring Bonnie dashed towards the three and immediately threw herself at them.

 **''HE'S MINE!''** She demonically screamed out.

*CRASH*

Mari and Toy Freddy were blown back, Mike's cock exit out before he can cum into Freya, that didn't stop his orgasm.

Mike landed on the floor, hard(pun intended). Spring Bonnie accidentally landed. Not in front of his face, her face above his cock.

*SPLAT*

Spring Bonnie was met with light, not the light in the room, his own cum landing on her face, breast and hair.

Spring Bonnie blushed furiously and moaned a bit, she got up and looked at the sticky semen on her body.

Mike hit his head on the floor, almost leading to unconscious, he looked up and found Spring Bonnie. He eyes were literally as wide as a dinner plate when he noticed all of his semen was all over her. How much did he fucking produce?

Toy Freddy and Mari were rubbing their heads.

''What the hell is your idea in interrupting us?'' Demanded Toy Freddy as she noticed the sticky situation and was pissed that it wasn't on her body or inside her. Spring Bonnie ignored her.

Spring Bonnie shook at the feeling of it.

''Mike's semen...all over me.'' She whispered as one of her eyes changed identical to Golden Freddy. She gently rubbed the semen all over her breast and used her index finger to swipe some of the cream and put it in her mouth.

''Vanilla?'' It tasted just like vanilla, her favorite. Toy Freddy looked at her weird before sneaking a finger full and tasted it as well, it tasted like semen mixed with vanilla.

''Why does Mike taste similar to vanilla?'' Toy Freddy looked at him weird. Mari giggled silently to herself. Spring Bonnie glared at Toy Freddy.

 **''His seed is all mine!''** She had it. She was about to struck her fist into Toy Freddy's throat. No one...NO ONE TOUCHES HIS STUFF BUT HER.

Mari silently crawled to Spring Bonnie and licked up a dose of it from her breast and smash her lips into Spring Bonnie's.

Spring Bonnie just noticed the other two, stealing her prize. The kiss shocked her to the end.

Mari was licking her tongue, mixing in the taste and she had to admit it was kind of hot.

Mike naked, watching the entire thing just fainted at the sight.

*THUMP*

The girls saw him knocked out. To say, the rabbit was pissed off and ran off with her body still holding some of the vanilla.

Mari giggled and her finger started sparking blue. To say less, it was going to be painful.

''We can't have Mike knocked out on us, we yet got some of that delicious stuff.'' Mari stated before she stabbed his chest.

Mike opened his eyes and his body threw itself into the ceiling before landing into one of the arcade machines.

''That fucking hurt!'' He said.

Toy Freddy was about to help him but the door was being banged on.

The door opened revealing Toy Chica, Toy Bonnie, Anime Foxy and Anime Mangle.

Toy Chica dashed behind Mari in fear while the other three just gave her a light glare. They weren't too happy with her cupcakes.

''What's going on?'' Demanded the frustrated Toy Freddy. She thought she had this once chance and that golden bitch ruined it.

''The girls are trying to hurt me for no reason!'' Cried Toy Chica. She was very good in making that hurt face, acting like she was innocent.

''She fed us cupcakes that its cream was Mike's stuff!'' Toy Bonnie and Anime Foxy yelled out. Anime Mangle looked around for Mike, he was gone.

 **-3 minutes later-**

''You seriously were this close into him ejaculating inside you!'' Toy Bonnie said. Anime Mangle was near the broken arcade machine, whimpering because it was her favorite arcade game.

''Yeah, until that fucking yandere wannabe took it from me!'' Toy Freddy still not happy.

The girls were talking about what transpired minutes ago. Like the cupcakes, Toy Freddy seemed interested in tasting them. Anime Mangle was kind of nervous at how rough was Mike.

This moment, they paid no attention to Mike who disappeared somewhere.

-Where Mike is at-

I suddenly woken up in a dark room. Unable to locate where I am, I noticed light from under something to find the door, the light on from the outside.

I was going to leave the dark room until I noticed light in the room. It was dim, so little light in this room.

It was really creepy to awoken in this room. Who put me here? What time it is? Looking at my watch.

 **-4:47-**

Almost an near the last hour mark, I yet talked with Golden Freddy which I was about to now but Anime Mangle. I kind of curse myself, with the cutest one. Shame be fallen by the heavens at my perverted attitude.

I looked at the dim area to find what was being shine. An object that is really familiar.

A hat.

Exactly like Toy Freddy and Golden Freddy's.

But it was purple.

 **-Chapter End-**

* * *

 **Me:''Ok, maybe the next** **chapter will be the end of the second night or not. Thanks for reading so far guys and gals. Toy Freddy lost her fight with Spring Bonnie much to SB delight, but what is going to happen next chapter? Who is the owner of the purple hat? Maybe revealed next chapter or never.**


	10. All Spring Bonnie's Fault

Golden Freddy sat in her position most of the time, waiting for the door to open. Spring Bonnie was nowhere to be seen, probably to either clean off her mess or lick it all off.

She was waiting patiently for Mike to come in so they can talk in private, or he just prefers to ignore her again.

She sighed and still waited.

...

...

He never showed up. What is he doing?

 **-Minutes Before and After-**

Golden Freddy saw what was going on between an hot intercourse between Mari, Toy Freddy and Mike. She didn't seem interested into watching them, though it was hilarious how Spring Bonnie stole the show, literally.

Spring Bonnie still was out. Where could she have gone?

The door creaked open. To her delight, it was Mike. Freaked out of what he discovered in that hidden room.

He managed to find an replacement for his lost clothes, he was wearing a black suit that he found in that room next to that ''thing''. At least he looked good in it, his clothing made Golden Freddy smile.

''He'll be perfect.'' Golden Freddy thought, sounded sinister. He was so handsome in it, it was a weird thing for her to get into, it reminded her of her last lover, but he is gone...for now.

''I see you accepted my invitation in my domain.'' She said. Mike raised his eyebrows and looked around. He didn't want to open his big mouth about the room.

''Uh, yes I guess.'' Mike stated.

''Sit, sit, right here.'' She patted beside her. Mike sighed and close the door, locking it and sat down next to her.

''What do you want to talk about?'' Mike asked. He just wants to get this over with because he is really nerved to be near her because of her unknown, shadow feeling within her.

''Your safety.'' She simply said.

He sighed. Who cared about safety in this place once you know of the problems he occurred here? Like getting his ass beat by Mari and was given the attitude adjustment(not really happened) by Toy Freddy. He still came out ok so he seen no point of the talk.

''You do know what I mean.'' Golden Freddy gently rubbed his thighs which he didn't seem to mind but he would try to back away.

''Spring Bonnie.'' Saying in a blank way, it was obvious for him to just figure out it must've about her. His answer brought silence between the.

''Yeah...but just don't sound like ''that''. Golden Freddy looked down.

''What do you mean by ''that''?'' He asked. It took a over twenty to reply.

''Just brings bad memories.''

''Leading where I am today.''

For some reason, the quote hit his mind. Flashes popped up in his head as he fell on his sides. Golden Freddy didn't seem to care, like she seen a lot of people in pain.

''Was it the incident?'' He thought as he seen the images of the same girl from before, he did know it was an old friend because he was there to witness the incident.

 **-Flashback-**

All he sees is himself opening the door, looking for Marilyn and what he found never made him recover from being traumatized.

An Spring Bonnie holding an knife, near the corpse of Marilyn.

 **-Flashback-**

''Oh dear God!'' He screamed. He remembered. EVERYTHING! The cold body of his old friend near the psychotic rabbit. Breathing heavily, tears forming in his eyes.

In his mind. How could he feel so stupid in not remembering what happened that day? No wonder the bunny was so familiar.

''Now you remember.'' Golden Freddy wrapped her arms around him and pull him onto her lap.

''Uh...fuck no.'' If his friends ever see this, they would be mocking him and dressing him up in a baby outfit, this was so dead serious.

''Mike, this is why I can't stand to have you here, to be harmed by Spring Bonnie, she is too dangerous.'' Golden Freddy sadly said.

Mike looked at her odd before realizing what she meant.

''You want me to quit?''

 **-At Mangle's Cove-**

Anime Mangle was laying in her bed, thinking mostly about Mike. He was very interesting, nothing that past security guards had.

Sighing in defeat.

''At least he was honest.'' Anime Mangle sadly said.

Mike wasn't coming, guess she could wait another night. That is if she is around the next night.

The curtains moved slowly, that Anime Mangle never noticed.

An evil smile fitting perfectly with the entity beside Anime Mangle. The person hidden in the shadows, came out revealing itself as Spring Bonnie. She held an small ax in her right hand and a purple device in her other hand.

She reached her hand towards Anime Mangle who is still facing the other way. There was various thoughts running through Spring Bonnie's head.

Anime Mangle shifted and saw Spring Bonnie, her neck was gripped by Spring Bonnie, slamming her down on the bed with the ax near her throat and the purple device on the bed.

''Shut your fucking mouth or I'll cut you into pieces bitch.'' Spring Bonnie whispered darkly. Anime Mangle eyes widened in terror at her horrifying attitude. She felt the ax touching her neck briefly as Spring Bonnie slapped her on the head, throwing her down the pillow.

Spring Bonnie felt the sting of pleasure and laughed silently. She was more satisfied seeing Anime Mangle's sad, crying face(A animatronic way).

''Shut it!'' Covering her mouth with a white cloth, giving the gesture on her lips. Anime Mangle whimpered.

Anime Mangle was really shocked at what's happening now. What is with Spring Bonnie now?

''Are you going to stay quiet?'' Anime Mangle remained silent, irritating Spring Bonnie. Causing Anime Mangle to get a harsh slap across her metal face, cracking her cheek a bit.

''Are you bitch? Answer me!'' Spring Bonnie dragged the crying Anime Mangle out of her bed and onto the wall, holding her up by the throat with one arm after laying the ax on the bed.

The other girls were too away to hear the commotion in the cove.

''Are you going to answer me now?'' Spring Bonnie demanded. Anime Mangle shamefully nodded.

''Good, now show me you hideous face you damn cunt.'' Spring Bonnie sneered. Anime Mangle looked down, still covering her face with her hands, trying not to cry in front but it made everything more worse.

 ***STAB***

Anime Mangle gasped and screamed at the top of her lungs, covered by her hand. The purple device turned out to be an taser, for Spring Bonnie sadistic, in tension pleasure. Shock waves ran up and down in Anime Mangle's body.

She was toss back on the bed. Her system was ''ERROR'', meaning she was not functioning well, she felt her system dying out slowly. It was not bad, it just meant they need to fix her box to get her in proper order.

''Now, I want you to promise one thing.'' Spring Bonnie exclaimed and Anime Mangle nodded fast, making her smile more.

''Ok, I want you to stay away from Mike.''

Anime Mangle looked at her in shock, not understanding the situation. What reason did it had to do with Mike?

''Mike?'' Anime Mangle stuttered. Her cheeks turning red hot but scared.

Spring Bonnie twitched at her reaction, she leaned in to point of their lips being centimeters away.

''Do you like Mike?'' Spring Bonnie asked. As if she wanted to know real fast. Anime Mangle blushed more as she rubbed her index fingers together.

''I don't know.''

T-T

''Are you stupid? First Toy Freddy and you, there is no room for Mike and I, so I'm kindly asking you to just back off, got it?''

''Please, we are just friends now.'' Anime Mangle pleaded.

''Now? Your planning on getting with him later!'' Spring Bonnie accused as she lean in closer.

''No I promise!'' She begged. Though she hid her cross fingers, she kind of likes Mike. He was really sweet but perverted, she caught his eyes at times staring at her booty, at least he was shy and admitting about it.

''Promise. And I catch you near having sex or contact, a simple kiss on the cheek, I'll kill you and you know what. I'll maybe harm your best friends, Mari is not going to be here on the Friday, so expect you to be in pieces and Mari won't be able to get to you and the others in time and it will be me and Mike.''

''Or...maybe Mike can suffer because of you. I know everything about him. I'll kill his mother, the bitch who separated us, his 3 sisters. Why does it remind me of the time years ago when I lured 5 children to the back corner?'' She shivered in pleasure at the thought of those crying kids bleeding and helpless to fight back, it send electric shocks down there. The more she feels, the hornier and dangerous she gets.

Anime Mangle couldn't believe what she was hearing.

''SHE WAS THE ONE!'' She thought.

The incident with 5 missing kids who were never found until weeks later, their bodies were all stuff into five anime-tronic, all 5 bodies, rotting and the horrible smell. The girls don't know who but they suspect Withered anime-tronic who the kids were stuffed into.

''What about it? You leave him alone, no lovey touchy yucky stuff with someone as dumb as a brick like yourself, or you all suffer!'' Spring Bonnie offered, smirking cruelly.

It took a minute to Anime Mangle to answer.

Spring Bonnie twitched, smiling.

-With Mike-

Mike walked out the door, scratching his head. It was too much for him to handle, Marilyn was murdered by Spring Bonnie, it was not some get away murder, it was all her fault.

Golden Freddy mentioned that Spring Bonnie knows more about him than his own mother does, despite all these years.

He couldn't allow anyone to be harmed anymore. It was all attention to him to decide.

''I might as well quit then.''

It was all he said before an voice in his mind told him.

 **''Kill them.''**

A deep male voice.

 **''Or kill yourself.''**

Mike looked down at the gun he secretly had and pointed it into his mouth. He didn't felt in control but pulled the trigger.

 ***BANG***

 **-5:35-**

 **-Chapter End-**

* * *

 **Author Note: Sorry, no lemons for some reason but guess on the bright side. Maybe** Mike **is alive**


	11. Aftermath

**-Toy Bonnie's P.O.V-**

I was going to check on the cute security guard, maybe continue our fun. It was less than 30 minutes before he leaves. Too bad that Mangle refused to sleep with him for some reason but we sense she was actually serious than stuttering about it.

I didn't know what was with Mangle but I guess I could take her place.

I turned and walked into the office to find Mike facing the other door. I giggled before tip-toeing my way to him.

 **TIP**

 **TOE**

 **TIP**

 **TOE**

 **TIP**

 **TOE**

My smile went down to find a gun in his hands. Why does he have a gun?

''Mike?''

His arm shifted and he shoved the gun into his mouth. I react by a high kick on the head, throwing him into the wall as he pulled the trigger, the bullet nearly striking into his brain.

 ***BANG***

 ***CRASH***

Mike broke out of his trance and looked at me like ''WTF''.

''Hey, what's your fucking problem?'' Mike screamed. I was taken back by his sudden reaction. He yells at me for saving his life, freaking prick.

''My problem. Why the fuck are you trying to kill yourself?!'' I angrily said, towering over shorty pants and he twitched, still holding the gun.

''Why the hell would I do that? I am not stupid.'' He countered back.

''Unlike you.'' He whispered silently to himself. Mike eyes widened because he didn't said that.

I gave him a stun look. Did he just...call me stupid? I was very worried about him, save his life and he mutters before me. Now I'm regretting saving his sorry ass.

He looked at the gun, not really remembering where he got it and that voice.

''Who said that?'' The voice he heard was filled with crying in the background and the male seemed dark. His brain was pulping fast every second.

 ***SLAP***

I slapped Mike across the face, very pissed off I was.

''Your the stupid one you asshole!'' I screamed, running out, trying to restrain myself of just raping him and making sure he suffocates to death.

There was that one feeling that Mike felt no better than his ex-girlfriend.

 **-Spring Bonnie's P.O.V-**

I was going to check up on my Mike to see how he is doing.

 ***BANG***

A gun shot was heard. It frightened me because it came from the office, and Mike was in there. I ran towards the door in the right hallway.

''Mike!'' I stop to find him on the floor and that ugly bunny, Toy Bonnie.

She was glaring at him. My baby looked like he was in pain which signaled me that the bitch hurt him. I was about to stab Toy Bonnie to death until...

''Your the stupid one you asshole!''

I stopped in delight to hear the voice filled with hate. It was delighting because if she now hates him, she won't bother talking to him anymore.

''Mangle and Toy Bonnie are out of the way, now the other 3, not sure if Mari won't stop.'' Spring Bonnie grinned. This was too perfect, she can have him all to herself.

''Toy Bonnie?'' Toy Freddy asked. Toy Bonnie ran away looking like she was crying, which anime-tronics aren't able to but sadness.

Everyone in the place were concerned at the sound of the shot, they were about to check but Toy Bonnie is gone.

''TOY BONNIE! I'M SORRY!'' Mike cried for forgiveness as he pass right through the girls. Toy Freddy immediately reacted out of surprise.

His mind went death, completely shut in darkness. He felt a harsh blow to the throat, and fell down head down on the hard floor. No air entering through his lungs.

 ***GROPE***

Toy Freddy clothesline him real hard, the girls could've sworn she broke his neck by that harsh blow. Toy Freddy slapped her mouth, horrified that she did it again. Mike was twitching badly, a bruise formed on his neck.

''Sorry Mike.'' Toy Freddy pleaded. Mari sighed and used her magic to lift him. She stared at the clock.

 **-5:39-**

''What are you doing?'' Toy Freddy and Toy Chica asked. Anime Foxy left to check on her sister.

''Oh, I just need a little talk and you two have to get back on stage.'' Mari softly said. Toy Freddy didn't take it well.

''No.'' Both girls said. Mari giggled in amusement.

''Now, now girls, no need to get mad.''

''WHY THE FUCK SHOULD WE? HE'S HURT!" Screamed both girls.

Mari didn't appreciate being yelled at.

Both girls shut their mouths at the dark aura around the happy Mari.

I was watching him get slammed like that. I ran off to think of something and I remembered what Golden Freddy said.

 **-Flashback-**

''You need a certain item from Mike's past, because Mari erase all his memories and put them into one necklace.'' Golden Freddy explained.

My heart stop for a few seconds to hear that Mike's memories weren't completely erased.

''WHERE!'' I asked immediately. This can help make Mike remember me, that promise he told me.

 **-Flashback-(Why all these flashbacks though?)**

''Can we get marry I bigger?'' Asked a younger Mike. Blushing shyly, it was so cute to me. His words I'll never forget, his sweet and shy personality made me want him.

''Mike, do you even know the definition of marry.'' I kindly asked. Mike looked down shyly.

''It's when boy and girl love each other too much.'' He shyly said.

''Awwww!'' I shove his tiny face into my breast and hugged him dearly.

 **-Flashback inside the flashback end-**

I squealed at the younger Mike. If only it was possible to have a child with Mike, Mari said it was not even possible for her to use her magic for a human to get an anime-tronic pregnant.

''You sure? Promise you won't try nothing.'' Golden Freddy warned as I nodded fast.

''Fine. Mari hid his clouds of memories inside an object belonging to someone you should remember, especially you killed her.'' Golden Freddy glared at me.

Marilyn, the snatcher.

''Marilyn? What object?'' I asked.

''Her necklace...in Fredbear's sake, don't think about robbing her grave which it is not.'' Golden Freddy blankly said. I wasn't clearly thinking about that but thanks.

''Well, where is it?'' I just want to know where this stupid necklace is at.

''The necklace was given to Mike and I don't know where he put it but it is inside there.'' Golden Freddy explained while I grinned.

Where does Mike live? Maybe I can deal with his family, if I know, it's only his mother and two baby sisters, too bad killing them will break him.

 **-Flashback end-**

 **-Third P.O.V-**

Mike was laying on Anime Mangle's bed, he ignored Toy Freddy and Toy Chica due to their nagging and Mari dragged them away. He wasn't too sure about Anime Foxy, he never got a chance to talk with her.

Mike noticed Anime Mangle walking in and smiled.

''Mangle.'' He said, Anime Mangle was blushing a bit but looked sad. She walked up to him and sat on the edge of the bed.

Anime Mangle was told by the girls that Mike attempted suicide, she didn't want to believe that he did but she does believe what Mari reads in minds.

Mari may be able to read minds and memories but it is unknown why she couldn't read Mike's memories.

''Mike? I know you won't talk to Toy Freddy or Toy Chica but why?'' She wanted to know but he doesn't know how to explain.

''I don't know.'' He honestly said. That voice of the unknown male, just who?

Anime Mangle hugged him, her breast were touching his skin, making him shiver and squeal.

''MANGLE! THEY'RE TOUCHING ME!'' He screamed. Mangle smiled but the ear bud in her ear static with a loud scream that made Mike fell down.

''DON'T YOU MAKE CONTACT LIKE I SAID BITCH!'' Mike held his ears from the loud banshee.

Mike accidentally got his face on her pink panties, where the ''lips'' are at. He got a sniff of strawberries from her panties.

Mike awkwardly said.

''Uh...you smell nice.''

Anime Mangle blushing, Mike felt heat near his face for some reason before...

 ***POUNCE***

Anime Mangle and Mike were immediately getting into action.

Anime Mangle couldn't take no more of her heat, despite under harm by Spring Bonnie, she couldn't resist anymore lust.

She took off his upper part of his suit and licked his abs fast in a hurry while Mike was rubbing her breast.

''Why am I doing this?'' Mike heard the voice again.

 **''This is what you wanted...so take it.''**

Mike for once, listened to the dark voice. He shoved her down and squeezed her breast, rather hard for Anime Mangle to not only moan in pain, but back to reality.

''I swear to Fredbear that you are going to face consequences later.'' Spring Bonnie said through the ear bud.

Anime Mangle immediately shoved Mike off, snapping him back to reality as well. He looked at where his hands where.

''Oh shit! Sor...''

 ***SMACK***

Anime Mangle shook in shock at what she just did. She didn't want to hurt him like this, it was more bad that he confessed to her which she hugged him forever. She hugged herself, shaking at what she released what she held all this time.

It was for the best, because of Spring Bonnie's demands that made her choose to reject Mike, she may lost a friend. She didn't want any of her family or Mike to get hurt, though he already is, telling by his devastated face.

Anime Mangle heard the hidden earbud in her ear function and ''she'' told her.

''Tell him what you ''really'' feel Anime Mangle, or bye-bye.'' Spring Bonnie arrogantly demanded. She was right next to Golden Freddy who rolled her eyes at the crazy rabbit.

''Sorry Mike, it is just I'm no...'' Mike cut her off.

''It's ok, we can still be friends.'' Mike said with a fake smile, a tear shed down his cheek.

Anime Foxy was watching them, as no one else but herself knew what was going on.

''That rabbit!" Anime Foxy heard everything Spring Bonnie told to Anime Mangle, her little sister.

No one hurts and threatens her little sister like that. She deal with Spring Bonnie, she doesn't have no right to manipulate Mangle like that.

''I'm sorry, I don't think we can be friends.'' Anime Mangle sadly said, stepping back to the door. Mike eyes widened and pleaded.

''Please wait! Why?!'' He cried out. He tried to stop Anime Mangle from running away before time runs out.

 ***SMACK***

First time, can be an accident but second time, is no bitch.

Mike winced at the sting on his cheeks,

''DON'T TOUCH ME!'' She cried, breaking and destroying every piece of his heart until it was no more.

 ***Ding Dong***

Mike heard the signal and sighed. It was totally a bad night for him, he might as well quit since Toy Bonnie and Mangle hate him. Toy Freddy and Toy Chica were pretty believing of him and Mari actually thinks he was kidding. Anime Foxy, he had no idea what she was doing.

''Sorry Mangle.'' He said as he was kicked out of Mangle's cove.

He walked in and everyone was in place. Toy Bonnie saw him and huffed, looking away while Toy Freddy and Toy Chica giving him waves. Mike waved back, he was about to open the steel door until Toy Chica called him out.

''Tomorrow, it's my night with you, you got it!'' Toy Chica yelled before freezing into place once a car was heard outside.

Mike walked out, shedding a tear.

''Sorry, I'm not working here anymore.'' He thought, saying in his mind goodbyes.

Mike left the restaurant and drove off in his car, he send a text to his boss to have a talk around 6 later on. Mike thought about Mangle, something didn't seemed right.

Did Spring Bonnie had to do with it?

Mari was watching him drive off, remembering about some odd feeling she felt when she was near the bag he brings to work.

The odd feeling filled with hate and evil.

''What was inside his bag? The aura that comes from inside was not normal.'' Mari said, narrowing her eyes.

 **-Back with Mike-**

Mike looked into his bag and what next surprised him.

 ***CRASH***

. **-Chapter End-**


	12. Fredbear Return

***CRASH***

Mike almost lost control of the car because another car was about to collide with him and he turned. He got into the safe side but the other car was no exception.

''Ha! Dumbass!'' Mike mocked to the other driver who collided with a pole, he saw who got out the car and it was Jeremy Fitzgerald , the handsome douchebag from school, the one who stole Mary.

Mike glanced at the angry Jeremy through the mirror and still drove off. He still wanted to run him over but jail isn't his option unless he hides his tracks.

Mike looked back to his bag to find the same purple hat from that one room. **(WATCH THE FUCKING ROAD)**

 **-Flashback-**

Mike picked up the purple hat and bowtie, they seemed really nice to have but he couldn't take what wasn't his.

Mike started to smell something very bad, rot like a cow butchery factory. He wanted to throw up as he found the owner of that hat.

''Oh shit! They do have a male!'' Mike exclaimed, getting a better inspection while holding his nose form the smell.

The anime-tronic that was laying against the wall, deactivated as is. It was another golden anime-tronic, he looked like a male version of Golden Freddy, the height Mike can guess that he was over a foot taller, bulkier, a ripped golden suit, messy rotten golden hair and the main part was the stench, that was the dark red substance on it, dried up as it was there forever.

''B-B-blo-blood.'' The smell gotten worse, he noticed an eyeball falling out of the hole when he gave it a kick.

''Sweet geezes!'' He was about to throw up but he heard the voice.

 **''Kill them...kill them all.''** The whisper of a child in his ears.

''Who's there?!'' He screamed, pulling out a handgun he hid. If his boss finds out, he could get fired but the hell is this thing locked away? Why hasn't no one noticed the horrible smell coming from the body?

He flashed the lights more around, he found an old newspaper hanging on the wall.

 **''June 16, 1989.''** The title of the poster said.

 **''Five children believed to have been lured by a suspect** **wearing an golden suit, believed to have disappeared and still missing. Odd smell coming from the inside of the restaurant.'** '

 **''Death of 89.''** Mike turned the page of the old newspaper to find another news headlined and it said similarity to the first.

 **''Child found dead, with multiple stab wounds on parts of the child's body. Found dead under the restaurants now decommissioned anime-tronic, the missing head of the little girl was found in an nearby trashcan.''**

The name of the child made Mike dropped his flashlight.

 **''Marilyn Moonlight.''**

Mike couldn't take no more and threw up all over the floor, the milk and pizza he had earlier, all spilled over, mixed and some other things he ate.

''You forgot about me.'' A unknown voice, belonging to a little girl.

Mike slowly turned around, real slowly to find a entire transparent, white little girl, smiling and her eyes were gone, nothing but black tears dripping down, staining her white dress.

''You didn't save me, why?'' Everything went black and the sounds of the laughing girl.

 **-Flashback end-**

Mike immediately awoken in bed. He was sweating heavily as a stallion, he glanced at the clock, it was 12, in the afternoon.

''Fucking shit.'' Mike said, holding his head from the bad dream. He looked outside to find the sun out and shining brightly, he smiled.

''At least no one to bother me.'' He found out that his mother was sent into the emergency room, just for a few days, she was going to be fine and his sisters are at his relatives because he was not capable of taking care of them while he is working an late shift.

The house was still dark from the inside.

''I wonder if I should go back.'' Mike said to himself. He was still thinking about calling his boss about it, maybe it is the perfect time.

''Your not coming back?'' Asked a familiar voice, which made Mike pale in fright.

''MARI!'' He exclaimed, running back to his bed, hiding in his covers. Mari giggled as she watch the adorable guard hide from her, she tip-toed to the bed.

''Mike! Rise and shine!'' Mike found himself floating in mid-air before he realized he was hanging off the window.

''Mari! Please don't do this!'' He begged. If he was to fall head flat, he would be dead.

Mike sighed in relief when he was pulled in, to find a laughing Mari.

''Hahahaha! You seriously thought I was going to drop you!" For some reason, the joke was more funnier to her than it seemed, he shook his head to go downstairs.

 ***SLAM***

The door remained shut. He blinked and tried to open the door.

 ***ZAP***

''YIKE!'' Mike screamed in pain at the shock waves from the doorknob, throwing him onto the bed.

''Where do you think you were going? Trying to walk away when it was funny.'' Mari said.

''What point of dropping me to my death was funny? My mother dropped me so...you thinks it's funny?'' He blankly ask.

Mari pouted and a literal light bulb appeared above.

''Just wait one moment!'' Mari said before pecking his lips as she teleported somewhere. The light bulb was still floating in mid-air, He reach out to grab it.

 ***POP***

The light bulb exploded into dust, like a magic trick.

He coughed, trying to swat away the dust. Seconds pass before the dust disappeared, soon he felt something big and round on his crotch.

Mike blinked confused.

''Oh crap.'' All he said as his attacker was Mari. What the fuck was with the dust?

Mari was sitting on his lap, he groaned knowing what she wants.

''I think you earn yourself a treat, seeing what you went through the past two days. I'm just going to tell you that you deserved this.'' Without a word, led to having sex.

Mari began rubbing her bubble butt on his crotch, with Mike watching her ass jiggle with every movement. Mike tried grabbing her ass but she smack his hand, saying no. She began shaking that bubble butt, in front of him, he had a nosebleed at the sultry look she was giving.

Mari.'' Mike moaned, loving the lap dance of Mari, who grinned as she took off her ponytail, letting her hair go down.

Mari got on her knees and pulled down his shorts, his large cock revealed through the slit of his boxers, Mike shyly blocked his cock, embarrassed by her look.

Mari was drooling at the sight, taking a lick on her lips, giving his cock a lick on the tip. It went up fast, Mari smiled and put a finger on the tip.

''What are you doing?'' Mike asked. He immediately got a shock and he blinked. His cock felt harder and something else.

''What do you do?'' Mike asked as Mari blushed.

''Oh, from my knowledge that you go limp after ejaculating, so I put a spell where every time you cum, your dick is still hard and going.'' Mari giggled as she started to remove his boxers while Mike took of his shirt, showing off his defined abs and muscular build.

Mari seemed impressed with his build despite his height.

Mari took off her tights, revealing her white nipples to Mike who gladly started to suck on when she laid on the floor.

Mike gently sucked on her nipples, giving kisses to her flesh around it, he sucked up the milk she had in her breast. He desired more and slowly reached down to her bottom tights, removing them, revealing her clitoris.

Licking his lips, he peck her lips.

''You have delicious milk, just remember your tits are mine.'' Mari moaned, loving every word he said, her tits were being squeezed and massaged by Mike, watching her milk squirt out, gladly licking it off her body.

Mike stopped after being filled with her milk and got on her, sitting on her stomach, like not really, just standing over.

He slapped his cock on her perky nipples, she smiled and leaned her head forwards to suck on his cock, for a little bit.

Managing to get his cock in between her tits, which she started to massage his cock with her tits, holding them up as she was furiously sucking on his cock in the same time.

Mike was in so much pleasure, thrusting his cock up in her breast, they were so soft, he felt like he was fucking a giant marshmallow.

Mari seemed proud of her work, smirking as she moved her breast up and down more faster and licked the tip more harder and faster.

Mari didn't want her service to end yet.

''Mari! I'm gonna!'' Mike lost control and jizzed all on Mari's face, hair and breast. He blushed when Mari gladly licked some of the substance.

''Vanilla.'' Mari giggled before getting on her knees. Still licking out some of his semen from her breast, it tasted so good.

Mari wiggled her ass towards him, begging him to take her deep.

''Please put inside me!''

Mari gasped when his hands pushed her face flat on the ground, breathing heavily, feeling the heat of his cock near her pussy lips.

''You want this, do you?'' Mike huskily asked. He grinned when she gave him that look.

''YES I DO! JUST SHOVE IT!'' Yelling at the top of her voice. It was a good thing she put a sound barrier around the house.

''Ok.'' Mike last said before remaining quiet.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

''Mike? What are you...?'' Mari was cut off by a incoming lamp, connecting to her head.

 ***SMASH***

''Ahhh!'' Mari screamed. The lamp broke into pieces, cutting her face. Mari tried to get up but Mike grabbed a fistful of her hair and threw her face down on the hard floor.

 ***THUMP***

 ***THUMP***

Mari tried to fight back but she had no chance before Mike grabbed her by the neck, trying to rip her head off.

Mari stopped fighting back when a completely different voice coming from Mike's mouth.

 **''Die you little bitch.''** A deep demonic growl from Mike.

Mari was always fearless of anything, she didn't seem threaten by anything in her life. It could be killers, rapist, the girls, Spring Bonnie, anything because of her easy way of dealing with the problem without trying. She thought she was a complete unstoppable force but once in her life.

She did, feel fear from the voice of an old friend of hers coming from the lips of Mike. There was no way he...oh shit.

Mari eyes glowed and her power thrown Mike to the wall. He fell down like a rag doll.

Mari took the chance to get up, got her bottom tights on. Covering her breast before she saw Mike slowly getting up, levitating up looking like a stick. His head tilting to the left, turning around looking like a puppet.

Mari blinked as a dark feeling rises within the room. Mari next notice something floating above Mike, like behind him.

A floating purple hat.

A shadow formed behind Mike, revealing the owner of the hat with a sharp grin and eyeless sockets, he resembled an anime-tronic. Dark black/grayish hair, gray skin with a black tuxedo, his metal body was torn apart.

''Fredbear.'' Mari growled as the evil being laughed darkly, mix in with cries of children.

 **-Chatper End-**


	13. All Anime Puppet's Fault

Mari was back at home, shivering inside her box. Her eyes threatening to cry, cuts on her body, her stutters were worse than Anime Mangle.

Reason explaining of her condition, at what happened with Mike and Fredbear.

She was raped by the possessed Mike.

She tried to use her magic but every ounce was nullified by Fredbear.

The cruel laughter filled with agony and darkness was stuck in her mind, no one to save the brutal rape by Mike.

 **''PLEASE STOP!''** Her thoughts never leaving her.

 **''Quiet you whore, take this big cock of Mike's like the whore you are, or I'll kill Mike. I'll fry his brain until it is battered into a plate of noodles, awfully similar to what ''they''** **to me. So be** **a good** **girl and blow this.''**

She tried to cry, blocked by a big cock into her mouth.

She felt the screaming of Mike from inside his soul, but Fredbear was too strong.

The definition of pleasure of twisted around, punches and stabs on her body when she tried to resist, making it more pleasurable to Fredbear.

''Mike.'' Mari whispered, as if she was crying for a long time.

Mari knew exactly why Fredbear did all this to her and she believed it herself.

''It's my fault.'' Mari sadly said.

 **-Flashback, years ago-**

Mari was panicking at the cold blooded murder of Marilyn and the five children.

There was Spring Bonnie, holding the knife and given a dark grin. Mari stand and watch her cut off Marilyn's's head and dumped it inside the trashcan.

Mari was younger back then, in some way. She had no clue at what to do.

Fredbear's Anime Diner, a great place for anime lovers, kids, adults alike. It was famous for their anime-tronics, their human like movements and talks like humans.

There was only three at the time, Mari could call herself another but she is just a puppet.

The three were Golden Freddy, the main star, next Spring Bonnie, the usually been recently ignored sexy bunny.

Last was Fredbear, a huge hit in the ratings of the diner. Many people loved him because of his awesome singing and good looks that woo many teenage girls and adults alike.

There was actually an relationship between him and Golden Freddy, both were like the cutest couple. Passionate about making love to Golden Freddy, his attitude towards her was over the top romantic.

There were perfect for each other.

For some reason, Mari didn't like him. It wasn't anything about him, she just didn't like him. She couldn't stand him around, makes her nerved.

The day with the murders.

She blamed him.

It wasn't anything personal but to save her friend Spring Bonnie.

-To what happened-

Fredbear heard the crying of kids in the back room. Confused at why they were in there, a nudge on his leg got him to look down.

''Mr. Fredbear, I can't find my friends.'' A younger Mike said. Fredbear kneed to his level and patted his head.

''It's ok, we'll go find them together, right?'' The handsome anime-tronic suggested.

Fredbear knew the boy, always coming here nearly every single day to play with Spring Bonnie. He thought it was normal and good for Spring Bonnie to get a playmate until he learned from Golden Freddy that it was more than being ''playmates''.

Fredbear immediately disagreed of that, it was a crime that Spring Bonnie was molesting a child, tricking him even though the boy has no clue what's sex at all.

Fredbear heard the crying again and decided to follow it, Mike followed along.

Standing in front of the door, he opened it and what next shocked his systems. Mike was hiding behind his legs, not noticing the scene.

Five dead children, parts scattered across the bloody room. The bodies were everywhere, the one in the middle was missing her head.

Fredbear wanted to throw up at the scene, good thing that he is a robot.

The most obvious suspect was near the headless corpse was Spring Bonnie, grinning evilly as Fredbear glared.

''You...'' Fredbear didn't get the chance to confront because Mari showed up.

She simply put his system into a trance. She also put Mike into a trance before his mother saw everything, taking Mike with her.

Mari didn't stop her and walked up to the frozen Fredbear.

''Sorry, it's not your fault but please understand that I love Spring Bonnie as a sister and can't afford to lose her because the place is going to close down and you know what's next.'' The last words Fredbear ever heard before the workers came in to find him and no one else, near the bodies.

Spring Bonnie was free to go as she tried to stop Mike's mother from taking him away, Mari was neutral, Golden Freddy hated Fredbear, thinking he really did it.

Fredbear took the blame and the workers and manager had no choice but to throw him away, never noticing the stench coming from him. His main system was literally fried.

Fredbear died.

The main systems were extremely important because of memory, sure you can break and repair the card. Frying it was horrifying, leading to complete memory loss and death to an anime-tronic.

 **-Flashback end-**

Mari woken when she heard the doors opening. Mike was in for his shift.

It worried her about Fredbear having his claws around Mike.

, who is still oblivious to everything around him. She prayed, begging mercy on Mike.

There was nothing she can't do at the moment. Her beating was too severe and she needs to heal due to that and her over use of magic.

Once a year, Mari goes into a slumber that'll last for only a day but this year was predicting on Friday when she is full healed.

Mari knew Spring Bonnie is going to try something with her gone. Golden Freddy didn't care anymore about life, she lost her lover because of Mari's stupidity, and no interest in shit.

The girls weren't even given at what happened, all was known that their once idol, Fredbear murdered the children and was hated for that.

''Please, mercy on Mike, he has nothing to do with it, I beg you, I'm sorry.'' Mari whimpered as she started to close her eyes, going into her sleep.

 **Third Night is soon to start.**

 **-11:59-**

 **-Chapter End-**

* * *

Me: ''I'll be damn, I can't believe I finish this chapter already in one day, maybe because I'm too hype. Thank you all for reading.''


	14. Extra: Christmas Time

"Mike where is our present?'' Asked Toy Freddy.

It just turned Christmas, Mike never expected to find the girls in sexy Christmas outfits.

Mike didn't expect the girls to each give him a present, it made him guilty since he brought nothing for anyone, but Spring Bonnie something and she was more horny into pounding him into submission.

''I'm sorry, I didn't know!'' Mike exclaimed. Shaking to find the angry girls before Mari suggested.

''Wait...I know what our present is.'' Mari smirked evilly. Mike took a step back as he realized his clothes had a tie on them.

Mari pulled his ties.

His clothes disappeared.

He was in his baby suit.

The girls got naked.

They raped him.

Mari was using her magic for something, bad or good.

The true present for him and the girls.

Involving Mari's magic.

Are baby anime-tronics.

 **-End-**


	15. Fight Back

**Ch 14: Fight Back**

* * *

 **-12:00-**

Mike was checking on the girls through the monitors. Toy Bonnie seemed still angry, by her star towards the camera and looking away. Toy Freddy and Toy Chica were doing something in Mangle's Cove for some reason. Anime Foxy didn't seem active. Mari...he doesn't know where she is. Spring Bonnie and Golden Freddy weren't able to be seen.

''Why did I ever come back?'' The thought of regret in his person. He had no choice at all.

His boss forced him to stay.

 **-Flashback-**

''What!'' His boss angrily yelled. Glaring at the intimidated guard.

''I quit. I can't handle these shifts late.'' Mike only managed to get out his mouth as his boss slams his fist on the desk.

''You think you can quit on me! You are like those other useless security guards before you, you are not quitting on me!'' He said, keeping his composer as he and the teen got into an heated arguing conversation.

''What makes you think you can make such an demand?'' Mike demanded. His answer was an contract he signed.

Unfortunately for the manager, Mike grabbed the contract out of his hands and ripped it in two.

 ***RIP***

Mike clapped his hands, dropping the ripped contract on the desk.

''There, that contract is gone so I'm gone.'' Mike was about to leave until his boss chuckled softly.

''What's so funny?'' Mike demanded.

His ''former'' boss grinned and said.

''You just ripped the contract. You may think you can get away from here but wrong. I can easily file you for trespassing and causing some property damage. You think the police will hear you? NO! Who knows what can happen to you now?'' The manager said while putting the ripped contract through a shredder.

Mike grind his teeth angrily.

 **-Flashback End-**

Mike growled in frustration while Anime Foxy was actually outside the room, glancing at him weirdly. Anime Foxy heard what happened between him, Anime Mangle and Toy Bonnie. Both Toy Freddy and Toy Chica were busy with both of them, ignoring Mike, it was why she came to him.

Just to spite Spring Bonnie.

 **-Flashback-**

Anime Foxy growled as she gave a jump kick to the dangerous Spring Bonnie, throwing her back to the wall as she dropped her ax.

Spring Bonnie recovered and attempted to grab the ax but she was stopped by a metal hook to her neck.

Both glared into each others eyes. Anime Foxy looked like she was daring Spring Bonnie to grabbed the ax.

''Listen here you obsessive cunt, stay the fuck away from Mangle, harm her and you will be ever regretting meeting me.'' Foxy out of her pirate like talk, threatening the sexy rabbit.

Anime Foxy leaned her sharp hook to her neck.

''Stay the fuck away from Mangle. I don't want my sister to be harm by an menacing bitch like yourself. HEAR THAT!'' Anime Foxy growled as she blocked a low blow by her, twisting her arm and threw her over her body, onto the floor.

Anime Foxy punched Spring Bonnie and grabbed her hair, pulling making Spring Bonnie scream in pain.

Anime Foxy continued to overwhelm the yandere rabbit, no matter what she did really made the rabbit not quit from getting her hands on Mike.

Anime Mangle, she would leave alone.

For now.

 **-Flashback End-**

Mike flicked the purple hat in front of him, something was up with the hat and he doesn't know why.

Mari riding him yesterday for the next hour was hot, himself fucking her like an wild beast, was the best experience he had in a while.

Next thing he knew, she was scared when she lay on him, looking broken. What the fuck was up with that?

Was it the hat? He doesn't know magic and he still feels the chilling moment when he is right near it.

 **''Nice though.''** A deep voice said.

Mike blinked and thought it was the same voice. Getting up from his chair, looking around for the source.

 **''Here.''** The voice said, making Mike glanced down.

The voice was coming from the fucking hat.

Mike with smart instincts...or just some stupid, embarrassing and odd, threw himself onto the wall behind him, hanging clean.

''What the fuck?! YOU!'' Mike pointed at the hat as the hat shifted in amusement.

 **''Are you a cat?''** It asked.

...

...

''Do I look a cat to you?'' Mike asked the hat. The talking hat had some fucking nerve to ask that stupid question.

 **''Yes.''** With no chill it said. Mike had the reflexes of a cat.

Mike gave it stare before...

 ***SLAM***

Mike who brought a baseball bat for safety, tried hitting the talking hat with fury.

 **''What the fuck are you doing?!''** The hat screamed as it dodged another swing, landing and smashing the glowing lights on the wall, pictures of sexy anime girls wearing thongs and bikini's.

Mike ignored and tried to hit the hat that he obviously thought it was responsible for his headaches and stress last night, getting himself to nearly shoot himself and made Toy Bonnie mad at him.

''Lets see if you like getting hurt.'' Mike growled, mindlessly swinging the bat.

Anime Foxy was watching the whole scene only for the hat to not been there the entire time and Mike just randomly smashing the room into pieces.

The hell is going on?

''Why de the fuck es lad doing?''

Well, she thought Spring Bonnie was crazy.

The room was getting more damage and she didn't want Mike to get fired or fined, or even causing harm to the girls and himself.

So she went with that plan.

 **-With Mike-**

Mike smashed the monitor and cameras inside the room into little pieces, not caring they cost a lot, maybe the asshole of a manager will fire him.

 **''I,FUCKING FREDBEAR IS NOT HERE TO HARM YOU!''**

The hat screamed making Mike dropped his bat in fright, realizing the hat was Fredbear.

Mike didn't get the chance to see the light as a object blocked his view, leading to darkness.

The object was round, two buns, brown cloth and was red.

 **-With Boss-**

The boss was at home, sulking in depression after his wife was murdered a week ago, there was no point of him continuing on with life.

The only thing that kept him strong was his five year-old daughter, Madison, resembling Marilyn who was also his daughter, who was killed in his own restaurant.

''Madison!'' He cried!.

 **-12:24**

 **-Chapter End-**

Me: *Sigh* ''Why? Mike is sure going to pay a lot for the damage.''

''Ok, thanks for reading and hope you enjoy until then, Mike is apparently fighting himself for some reason, he is just losing his mind and Mari is gone. Why the fuck is the boss involved in this?''

''Oh yeah, I am going to start making two to four chapters a day, so enjoy.

 **-Teaser-**

Mike was waiting for her but she never didn't, confused at why she never came out in the first place.

Opening the door to find what next, horrified him.


	16. The Animationic Wars Begin

**Ch 15: The Animationic Wars Begin**

* * *

I blinked when I felt something bigger than my face cover my entire sight, all I see is what feels soft, brown fabric and something round shaping like an ass.

Wait...ass?

Anime Foxy shoved her booty on my face, rubbing it side to side to my horror.

''Get the fuck off!" I muffled. Why do booties have to be the killer?

''Nope.'' She smugly said. I couldn't scream for help nor fight back, the hat was in the corner not moving.

''HELP!'' I reached out to the hat. Fredbear stared and shrugged.

 **''I need some sleep.''** The fucking asshole went to sleep into the hat and disappeared. How can Anime Foxy not see the hat?

Anime Foxy bit her lip as she rubbed her ass against my face, looking like she was twerking.

Very nice though, damn my perverted side. As minutes went by with the daring pirate twerking her big ass on my face actually went from trouble into a hard on.

She grinned as she pressed more into my face while she unzipped my pants, not really minding that she is doing. We are in a 69 position.

She pulled out my cock and grinned.

I tried reaching for my gun but her hook slammed near, almost costing an hand.

''I suggest you sit down and relax.'' Anime Foxy said as she stared at the glass windows, staring at a angry Spring Bonnie. Grinned as she rubbed my cock, rubbing it to her face while gets to play with it.

Spring Bonnie was red as a cherry, running away in tears but an thought in her head that hoped that it works against Mike and Anime Foxy.

She has to think about it, no Mari, so her chance at retaliation.

 **-Back with Mike-**

I was in the corner holding my bat in fright while Foxy was on her stomach, giving a toothy grin.

''Never really talk much, do you?'' Anime Foxy asked while slowly crawling towards me her tail wiggling from side to side, kind of cute though. I shook my head while I froze when her hook touched my bat, softly holding it down.

''We never talk at all to each other, did we?'' Anime Foxy got on her knees, gently removing the bat from my hands. To tell the truth, I am a pathetic male because I was trying to hold the bat with hidden mustering strength. How strong were these anime-tronics?

''Yeah I guess, just not now.'' I am still pretty pissed off with the other girls ignoring me and shit, it really hurts to be the not noticeable around.

I held my eyes together, scanning Anime Foxy, reminding me to go to a gay bar to cleanse my sins, just walk in and leave.

''Foxy.''

''Yes...Mike?''

My heart was aching if I should ask.

''Why does your sister suddenly hate me? I talked to her yesterday, the last minutes she got mad and told me to never see me again, so suddenly quick.'' I asked. It was not like me to ask these types of things, thinking I like the person but in honesty I do.

''Mangle doesn't really hate you, it's just ''her''.'' Anime Foxy said rather sarcasm. Just by that, I knew who she meant.

''Spring Bonnie.'' Anime Foxy nodded, I grind my teeth and I started to walk out the office with a growl with Anime Foxy behind me. She grabbed my wrist.

''Whoa! Don't just leave without knowing the facts, like the reason.''

''What facts?'' I asked. Thinking about ripping Spring Bonnie's neck off. How dare she interfere with what I do?

Spring Bonnie ruined everything, killed the children and Marilyn, threaten me for a lot of reasons, now she turned Mangle against me.

''She wants you.'' Anime Foxy replied.

''No shit sherlock.'' I thought.

''What's the plan?'' I asked. Anime Foxy gave me a confused look.

''What plan?'' She questioned me, making me stretch and said.

''To try to shut off Spring Bonnie.'' I replied.

Anime Foxy wasn't to sure about it but nodded.

 **-Minutes Later-**

''Ok, got it?''

''Yep.''

''You got the dil... I mean your hook, hold her down and I'll turn her system off.'' I said in a more easier way, everything I said Anime Foxy didn't understand. She was too ignorant to listen to the boring cliche use lines.

''Let's...'' Anime Foxy gasped as she fell down unconscious, shocking me.

''You think this plan will work, do you Mike?''

I gasped as the golden bear threw me into the wall, knocking me unconscious as well.

 **-Chapter End-**


	17. Spring Bonnie's Plan

**Ch 16: Spring Bonnie's Plan**

* * *

''Twinkle, twinkle, little star, now I wonder what you are.'' I softly sung to the smiling little girl in my arms while my honey was asleep, he should wake up in a hour to ready for his next shift.

The smiling little girl giggled and soon fell asleep, after finishing the soft singing. I laid her down in bed and gave a small kiss to her forehead.

''Awww!'' I squealed at her cuteness.

I looked at her twin sister, asleep as well to my excitement. These two are so adorable, Ally and Chole, twin sisters.

I love them, they could be my daughters. Too bad since they're human and I'm an anime-tronic, who cares?

If I can just kill the bitch, the real mother of these two sun shines.

''No, I'm their mother.'' I told myself, making sure that is going to happen.

''Oh Mari, you should never leave your toys hanging around.'' I grinned as I pulled out a pill filled with some unknown black substance inside.

I left the twins room after one more kiss.

I walked through the hallway of this mansion, surprising that Mike was born from a wealthy family, makes me wonder why he ever works for $200 a week at the diner, but I guess fate wants us to be together.

I giggled, looking at the photos on the wall, showing Mike, his mother and two sisters, smiling like a happy family.

I can imagine myself taking place of the whore, and it'll be me, Mike and the two sisters. I even had the thought of two mini versions of myself in place of those twins.

 ***CREEK***

I blinked, hearing someone coming up the stairs, I hid in a random room near me. I lean out to see who it is.

It was Mike's mother.

I growled just looking at the bitch, who the fuck who she thinks she is? She is 36 years old but looks 10 years younger, large breast, perfect heart shaped ass, curvy, blonde hair tied in a ponytail. She didn't look well and is wearing a robe. She had a glass filled with coke in her hands, walking towards a room I presumed was hers.

I followed along, holding out the pill.

She laid on her bed, sighing and turning on the tv as I was on all four, looking at her and the coke. Waiting until she just got up and walked towards the bathroom in her room, so fancy is she.

I pulled the pill apart, letting the black substance fall in the coke, giving it a little swirl to blend in.

The black substance was somewhat like acid, takes a little while to kick in and melt every organ from the inside, the side effects before the acid starts is nausea, vomit, headaches and pain.

I waited until she drank the coke, making me fuzz with excitement.

Once she is dead, maybe in a day or two, Mike, Chloe, and Ally will be mine. Now to see my baby.

I made to his room, to keep real quiet because I don't want to surprise him.

Standing by his side, giving light pecks to his lips, not waking him. Giggling while I pulled out another item that he gave me when he was a kid.

An actual ring.

 **-Actual Time, at the hospital-**

''So, anyone signs of who may have poisoned her?'' The doctor asked. The investigator frowned.

''We did a search in the house while the son was at work, we did found some fingerprints on a open pill, we did some test and it was confirmed the fingerprints weren't the teen or the sisters, heck the fingerprints didn't match nobody.'' The investigator said.

They both looked at the body covered in sheets.

''It can't be a coincidence that the son, Mike's boss, his wife also died of the same thing, and along the daughter has been missing since last week.'' The investigator rubbed his chin.

He might want to have a talk with Mike and his boss.

 **-Chapter End-**

 **Me: ''Now things are going to be different around with Anime Mangle and Three characters are about to Die.''**

 **''You'll find out soon, I hope.''**

 **''Thanks for reading.''** :)


	18. The Nightmares

**Ch 17: The Nightmares**

* * *

I was looking into the newspaper and the headline surprised me.

 **''Candy's Anime Diner is closing** **it's door due to** -''. **All anime-tronics of the diner scrapped in the Robot Factory which closed down after an incident occurred.''**

I rubbed my face, remembering the permanent kiss left by Blank, the feel of love from her still on me mentally, I felt really guilty that it may been my fault that the place was closed down, due to some ''issues'' that my mom didn't appreciate my working ''conditions''.

My mom did worked in that place before me, and before the formally active anime-tronics, New Candy, New Cindy, Anime Chester and Anime Penguin were active, she told me there was Old Candy, Blank and another that she didn't want to say, she did told me it was before she met my dad, and she had a special thing with that last one.

I am pretty sure she knows about anime-tronics like those.

I cringed to think about my mom having sex with that 3rd anime-tronic.

 ***SLAM***

I was slamming my head against my desk, inside my room. How filthy am I? To think about your own mother, ewww.

 ***CREAK***

I looked at the door, thinking it was Lala or Nana, trying to play around but it should be passed their bed time. I walked up to the door and looked around the hallway, not even sighting anyone or sounds of footsteps.

I shrugged, thinking that I was just hearing things. I closed the doors and turned around to find something very shocking and sexy.

On my bed was Anime Mangle wearing a cute cheerleader outfit, looking shy as she always is.

I blushed, a dream teen fantasy excited ''junior''. With no question, I got on the bed with her.

She smiled as she got on top of me, smiling as I rubbed her thighs. Anime Mangle laid a kiss on my lips before her entire head was covered by a shadow, the room becoming darker.

I blinked, realizing that the size of her breast seemed bigger, her hands look different, like the texture, something like plastic, well on one hand because the other hand is missing.

Wait...plastic texture and a missing hand.

 **''Miss me.''** My skin crawled at a familiar voice.

''Mangle'' showed her face, revealing the true face of Withered Blank, broken parts of her face, loose eyes. She was more creepier looking now.

Part of her face was destroyed, months of non-service to keep her fresh and fix. I was horrified and tried to break her grip, she grabbed my neck and tighten.

 **''We'll see each other soon.''** She coldly said. Her last words flashed my eyes.

 **''Wake up.''**

 ***SNAP***

She broke my neck.

-End-

 ***COUGH***

I woke up, sweating heavily from that dream. I sniffed the tears and sweat, it didn't smell good, I need a bath.

I walked up to the restroom to find an actual shower in the restaurant to my surprise. Why do they have one? I was just going to wash my face and put on some deodorant.

I shrugged, just jumping in the shower and getting washed.

A few minutes pass and nothing weird happened. I guess nothing bad is going to happen.

I looked around the shower and found a bar of soap. The moment I held the soap that it felt too slippery and slipped out of my hands, onto the floor.

I frowned and lean down to get it. Just as I was about to reach it, I heard the words I never expected to hear.

 **''You dropped the soap.''**

I stopped and slowly turned my head around to find ? looking with glee as I felt something going up my ass and it was not a penis but something sharp.

''NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!''

My ass was completely penetrated.

 **-End-**

''NO NO NO! NOOOOOOOOOOO!'' I screamed in horror. Waking up in Anime Mangle's bed as I rubbed myself, everywhere from hair to ass, to make sure that sharp shit was not going up my ass.

Until it died down, I found Anime Mangle sleeping next to me, hugging me tightly enough to squeeze me like a grape.

A moment to smile but I looked more around at my surroundings to make sure nothing is going to happen, no shower, no ass rape, nothing.

I rubbed Anime Mangle's soft hair, noticing that she didn't look or feel right, I noticed the weird looking liquid that arose from her closed eyes, like tears.

I wonder why there was those tears. Why was she crying?

''You're finally awake.'' Toy Freddy said, right beside me, surprising me as I nearly jumped back, near as in stopping myself from breaking Anime Mangle's peaceful sleep.

 **-3:55-**

It was already going to be 4, I've been unconscious for a while.

''Yeah, damn my back.'' I still felt the impact of the wall, it freaking hurt like hell.

''Sorry about what happened, it is just Golden Freddy's ''thing'' happening again.'' Toy Freddy said, pushing my head down on the pillow.

''What thing?'' I asked. I remembered that Golden Freddy just popped in the office out of nowhere and knocked both Anime Foxy and I out with ease.

''The time of the month, like relief to keep her from going on a rampage that can kill all of us.'' Toy Freddy explained, making me stare at her like she had a second head.

''More explanation.'' I did seemed to understand but I was by more curious. Toy Freddy sighed and held her hat.

''Ever since that asshole of an anime-tronic called Fredbear disgraced the name of our home, killed innocent children and ruin our name, we worked so hard to gain back everything that was taken away by him.'' I didn't understand what Fredbear had to do with this.

Fredbear was innocent.

''Whoa! Whoa! What does he had to do with this?'' I asked. Toy Freddy gave a angry look.

''He tampered with Golden Freddy's settings as in hopes of her becoming a killer like him, the system in here works like this.''

I just sat and listen. Not buying in this stupid ass bullshit about anything insulting towards Fredbear. Where the fuck is he anyways? He is possessing an hat though.

''Every month, Golden Freddy goes into ''Hyper Mode'', she gets extremely aggressive, rather sexually, nor her lust is not satisfied, she will start smashing us around.''

I was really surprised but scared mostly. I never take Golden Freddy serious, she seemed cold enough to be anti-social but I guess the thing is to ''NOT FUCK WITH HER!''.

''Of course one of us will take that role in helping her relieve her system by her either sucking our tits to put the energy inside or pounding the living metal out of us.''

Suddenly I had an erection that went unnoticed luckily. Wait...one of us?

''Who's with her now?'' I asked, trying to calm my erection down. Toy Freddy rolled her eyes and said.

''Toy Chica.''

I immediately heard moaning coming from somewhere and it was Toy Chica's. Screaming in pleasure as Golden Freddy sucked on her tits while ''you know''.

''Oh crap! That's hot!'' I thought. No no no no no no, you naughty perverted mind you.

-With the real me-

 **''IF ONLY I WAS ADDED INTO THAT!'' I groaned while typing this weird ass shit, breaking the fourth wall in the story in adding myself included.**

 **I sighed as I really** **want to add the actual self into the story, but not for once give myself all the girls, but might as well play a role in this then.**

-Back to retarded story-

''Mike, you do know you have to thank us.'' Toy Freddy stared directly into my eyes when she said that.

''About what?'' I asked. Toy Freddy hesitated for a moment.

''If we didn't stop Golden Freddy and Toy Chica volunteering in taking your place, she might have pound you or blow you off.''

I didn't see that much as bad.

''Wait...in case you think that's good, imagine when she is like Broly from DBZ and pounding you until your bones turn into dust, she'll blow you until you can no more semen, you'll won't survive just to be straight up to you.

I paled immediately.

My erection soften in fear.

 **-Chapter End-**

 **''** **just to explain that there is going** **to be a new character in the story, play a role and no girls for him.** **.''**

 **''Good night ^-^''**


	19. Mike's Punishment

**Ch 18: Mike's Punishment**

* * *

I was silent, staring into Anime Mangle's beautiful face while she slept, gently nuzzling against her. She seemed to enjoy my company with her.

Toy Freddy decided to go check on Toy Chica. Hope that she is ok, though the sounds were very loud... very loud.

I was very curious myself to see it, not to sound perverted so I did. I gave a peck to Anime Mangle's forehead and got out of bed and walked towards the ''Parts & Service'' room.

I leaned my ear against the door, to hear the insane moans from Toy Chica and laughter coming from the heating Golden Freddy.

I bit my lip, trying to stop my erection, it was too resisting so I creaked open the door by a few inches, just to get a little peek.

What really threw me back was when I opened it.

The first thing I saw was literally Golden Freddy's head right there, as if she was expecting me to show up sooner than she thought.

I didn't get the chance to run as her hands dragged me like a rag doll and threw me onto the hard floor.

''Uh!''I was lost of words when I noticed Toy Freddy was also inside, laying on the bed, her face stunned, looking like she was looking into the eyes of Adonis.

Chica was also laying next to her, both covered in blankets, the sight of the bed made my face grimaced, noticing it was completely fucked up.

Golden Frew just fucked both Toy Chica and Toy Freddy, including they were unconscious.

 **''Anything to say, perv?''** Asked the golden anime-tronic as she walked closer. Clearly angry that I interrupted her ''time''.

''I'M SORRY! DON'T KILL ME!'' I begged. Breathing as her dark aura surrounded her, her eyes were filled with destruction.

I closed my eyes waiting for death to take its toll but to my surprise, nothing happened. All was darkness that blocked me from seeing the light.

I opened my eyes to find myself on the bed with the girls still asleep, completely naked.

''WHY AM I NAKED?'' I cried, already feeling what was going to happen.

My hands were strapped to each side of the bed, my legs free but my dick was out in the open.

 **''I see** **your finally awake.''**

Golden Freddy was giving me that seductive look, licking her lips as she had a item that never in my life, would never let myself get into.

A whip and a gag.

 **''I really found out that this** little **bitch told you a fact** **about me, I couldn't** **let her get away with such a thing** **so I made her my personal slut and you soon. '** 'She arrogantly said. I narrowed my eyes, growling while trying to break loose.

''Fuck off, aren't you satisfied yet!'' I said, really desperate and mad, not wanting that whip near me.

Golden Freddy tilted her head cutely and crawled towards the bed, with the whip in tact. She made to me and shove the gag up my mouth, blocking me from calling for help.

I muffled as Golden Freddy slowly reeled the whip back, ready to strike me there.

 **''Not really, but you on the hand will do. But if I'** **m not as satisfied, I'm shoving aneedle up your penis hole and getting your taser to put against the metal''**

My blood ran cold from her threat. I did nothing but surrendered, in humiliation and taken pride.

Golden Freddy is a bad one.

 **-Skipping Lemon due to this being the CLEAN VERSION!-**

Toy Freddy and Toy Chica snuggled with Golden Freddy on the bed while I walked out, limping as fuck out of the room.

I whimpered, staring at ''junior'', completely limped and I don't know when he will popped up. Golden Freddy sucked/fucked every semen in my body, speaking of my body.

I looked at the marks of the sadistic anime-tronic, I hoped that this was worth it, probably not.

My dick is done.

 **-5:00-**

-CUT-

-Camera System in Progress-

-100% Complete-

Footage from a while back, revealing the main stage of the restaurant, the odd thing that the anime-tronics that were normally on that stage, weren't there.

The stage was dismantled, as if it was destroyed.

The camera focused from above the stage, so it got a clue and footage from inside the stage.

A golden crate and massive amount of blood leaking out of it.

 **-Chapter End-**

Me: ''Oh, I wonder what is inside the crate. Why is the stage destroyed in this footage? Would you rather that threat from Golden Freddy or get raped in the showers in jail? Hope you all enjoy this short chapter, next chapter ends the 3rd night.''

 **SIDE NOTE:** I could make these girls breast a lot bigger but I like doing my type, because no over sized titties for everyone, I know who you were but I deleted that comment, but make sure to not be too demanding.


	20. Murder and Apologize

**Ch 19: Murder and Apologize**

* * *

rubbed my chin while thinking what to do. There was practically nothing to do, other than snuggling with Anime Mangle who was now awake but inside the arcade room with Toy Bonnie. I didn't want to anger Toy Bonnie more, she was still mad at me. Toy Freddy and Toy Chica were with Golden Freddy. Anime Foxy was alone at the moment.

''Hi Mike.'' Anime Mangle appeared out of nowhere, smiling while blushing. I gave a small smile.

''Can we talk in the arcade room? Really personal.'' Asked the cute fox, accepting it and for once, not be a shy bastard like those cliche anime guys.

Anime Mangle was surprised that I picked her up bridal style. I thought about something as the scene was coming to an end. **(Breaking the 4th wall.)**

Foxy, oh I remembered her. I need to talk to her later, was not sure but, with no doubt that she believes Fredbear to be the murderer.

Speaking of murderer, where was Spring Bonnie?

 **-With Spring Bonnie-**

I smiled while watching my little girls playing with toys inside a house that was at the other side of town, away from the diner.

I wanted to ''picked'' them up from their relatives, but I know how they were so in matter of dealing with these assholes is just forcibly take them away and Mike will be pleased that I saved his sisters from leaving the entire country.

Finally killing the filthy whore of his mother, he was unaware of her death and it was ruled out as murder, his sisters where going to be taken away from the custody from us and we can't allowed that.

I slowly made my way to the door with a knife and taser in hand, and black cloaking just to not be expose to my ''daughters''.

 ***KNOCK KNOCK***

I heard footsteps getting near and waited silently.

The door opened revealing a man in his 40's, staring coldly.

''Can I help...what's wrong with your ski...'' He said before I stabbed my knife into his neck. Blood splattered all over the door and floor.

I quickly pulled him out, shutting the door as well. I glanced at the crawling man, blood coming out of his neck, a lot of blood.

I pressed my foot on his back and got a hold his neck.

 ***SNAP***

I broke his neck. Not pleased enough as I was, not really pleased.

I laid on his back, holding his unresponsive head, he was dead already so that doesn't mean everything is done for him.

With every strength I had and with ease, the painful noise of me tearing off the head. Watching as the skin connecting his neck to his body was really fun to watch.

I stared at headless corpse while holding the bloody head. What to do with it? Oh...that bark.

The annoying barks by their 9 dogs inside a cage in the back, intended for keeping the property safe and be more aware of their existence.

My ears were starting to get more ache at their barks. An idea popped in my head and walked towards the back, leaving the headless corpse outside in a bush, letting the maggots or ants to eat the decompose body. I was still holding the head.

I made it to the cage and the barks and growls of the dogs were getting more ferocious, they don't intimidate me no bit.

I threw the head inside the cage.

...

...

...

Nothing happened.

The 9 hounds were staring at the head of their owner, as if they knew who he was. They all whimpered or growled at me while I rolled my eyes.

Slowly opening the cage to let myself in, to teach these mutts a lesson.

TO NOT FUCK WITH ME!

I laughed darkly as I held the bloody knife, with all 9 hounds with their teeth out to attack the intruder.

''LETS PLAY!'' I laughed out sadistically.

 **-Back with Mike-**

Mike was being smothered in butterfly kisses by Toy Bonnie, squealing at the surprise attack, but accepted it.

His shift should be done in a few minutes. Anime Mangle was trying to pull Toy Bonnie off and reason why is not going to be told of.

Short story, Mike came and apologized, something happened he said, really got him into this situation and it was really embarrassing.

Mike didn't want to say what was embarrassing, needless to say, he would've got more lucky with Toy Bonnie now but unfortunately, with all the man pride inside him, including his gentleman side, he declined, not wanting to tell her of his more embarrassing state of his penis, which will come back up a little later.

 **-5:57-**

 **-Security Footage-**

 **-1/22/02-**

The footage revealed a room that looked like a bunch generators, like a factory. It was a rather huge room and what the camera was facing forth in a very wide shot.

The noticeable part was in the background saying in titled, ''Built Your Tronics In Parts''.

The main focus in the footage was on the edges of the moving machines thingy(I seriously don't know what it is called.)

There was lifeless looking anime-tronics on the thing, shining by brand new. All with golden hair and golden texture. Wearing clothing that the workers must have put in to not give some employers the candy-eye on the three. All three were laying against one another.

On the right was a female, bright blue eyes and a luscious smile. More seductive looking than the other two, huge breast and a big butt, golden bear ears and her signature black hat.

It was Golden Freddy.

On the middle was male, like Golden Freddy, blue eyes that makes any female melt at the sight of, handsome and well built, greatly put together and also bear ears with also a hat that was purple.

It was Fredbear.

The last on the left is another female anime-tronic, was more curvy but smaller but big breast and hips than Golden Freddy. Also with blue eyes and long golden hair that reached her back, bunny like ears and somewhat of a weird smile.

It was Spring Bonnie.

Unlike their condition today, they looked completely clean and brand new.

A weird sight to notice all three just sitting, doing nothing.

 ***CLASH***

The sound of a metal part hit the ground, echoing throughout the factory, it wasn't shown in the footage but a figure started to make their way, visible for the camera to see and what was shown was odd.

A tall figure, obviously to be female, the black tights that show off her very large breast, curvy figure. A creepy white face with purple streams coming down her face and a wide smile, but turned around to show the face of concern.

It was Mari.

Mari was standing there watching all three for most of the footage, only time that she made a movement was turning her head to the right.

She walked up to the camera and stared into for the longest time, shaking her head and the same sound from a while was heard and she slowly walked towards the source.

 **''IT'S ME!''**

-CUT-

 **-Chapter End-**

 **Me talking to Balloon Babe** : . **"I wonder** **if Spring Bonnie** **will shut the fuck up, thinking she can survive 9 full grown hounds with sharp teeth.''**

 **Balloon Babe: "I Wish she would die and her body thrown into a volcano."**

 **Me: "You really are younger brother and younger sister."**

 **Balloon Babe: "Thank You".**


	21. Mike's Nightmare

**Ch 20: Mike's Nightmare**

* * *

I groaned, laying in med after a day of sex and work, thankfully I can finally rest.

 **''Hey.''**

I winced in annoyance, ignoring the voice of who we all know who it is.

 **''HEY, WAKE UP!''**

I still ignored him and went back to sleep.

 **''WAKE YOUR SORRY ASS UP CHUMP!''**

I still ignored saying, ''I don't feel like it.''. It only made him more pissed off.

 **''Fine, be your way then.''** He last said before my mind suddenly went black, probably my dream already.

I immediatley awoken in the restaurant for some reason. 4th night already, it didn't look like it was midnight but the day.

I blinked as I heard a loud amount of cries from children coming from another room. I ran at the panic of the cries. I made it to the room to look in horror, as if I was surrounded by zombies looking to eat my flesh.

Blood is what I see.

All over the area of the main stage area, and the source.

There was multiple body parts thrown all around the room, blood splattered completely everywhere, corpses of children, babies, adults and cops.

It was a massacre.

I stared at the main stage to find one of the girls ripping the heart out of a baby while just throwing it into her mouth.

Anime Mangle

''NO!'' I screamed as I about to run from the psychotic looking Mangle. Her once beautiful face was vile, unlike her smooth shy look, completely turned around, her white hair was dirty and dyed with the blood of the people. Her teeth and claws were sharper. Had gun shot wounds determining by the holes on her body.

Anime Mangle turned her head and gave a viscous look while an unknown figure, completely dark and shadowy, like there was light that can reflect on the being but for some reason, this figure remained completely dark.

I growled as I pulled out my gun for security meters.

''Who the fuck are you?'' I demanded. The figure remained silent, this gave me an answer. He tampered Anime Mangle's system and AI.

No, no, no , no.

Without a demand or one word, I jumped after him, to beat the living shit out of him. Until a pair of arms wrapped around my head and slammed my face down flat on the ground.

The shadowy figure let out a dark chuckle as he wrapped his arms around Anime Mangle and disgustingly french kiss her, letting the blood and saliva mix in.

The bad feeling, jealousy and anger filled my gaps, not realizing that Toy Bonnie, Anime Foxy, Toy Chica and Toy Freddy were all holding me down, making me watch.

The figure chuckled as his dark hidden face suddenly reveals, the face completely shocked me. He darkly chuckled, walking his way towards me and stares straight into my face with such an arrogant look.

''Oh Fredbear, you were always the smartest but too bad that you have to go.'' He said. I noticed my face off the reflection of the floor revealed that I was Fredbear.

''You took the love of my life from me and you are going to pay!'' He laughed. The only problem I had with this figure before I suddenly woken up from this dream.

The figure was me.

 **-Few Days ago-**

The security footage showed Mike's boss inside the office, time showed 6:43, the employees should be coming in soon.

He was sitting on his chair, looking not happy because his night-shift security guard tried to break free of his contract. He couldn't allowed that unless...

''Hi boss!'' Mockingly said by Spring Bonnie as she walked out from the dark hallways, giving an innocent smile that Mr. Moonlight didn't appreciate to appeal to.

''Did you convince him like I asked?'' She grinned evilly. Mr. Moonlight growled and slammed his contract down.

''Yes, I did everything of your demands, I tracked him down and now forced him into staying for the rest of the week.'' Mr. Moonlight clutched the gun in his hands, hidden underneath the table.

It was risky to do it, he would've attempt to shoot her but he was in no position to do it now.

''Good, I'm expecting more news tomorrow.'' Spring Bonnie said as she was going to walk away.

 **''WAIT!''** Mr. Moonlight shouted. Spring Bonnie rolled her eyes and turned back. Mr. Moonlight slammed his fist hard on the desk, his face was filled with anger.

''I did everything you asked, where is my daughter?!'' He demanded. Spring Bonnie fake gasp as she really forgotten.

''Oh that, nah I don't feel like it.'' Spring Bonnie yawned, ready to get some sleep.

 **''WHAT! WHERE IS SHE! I WANT** **MY DAUGHTER NOW! I DID** **EVERYTHING THAT YOU ASK AND I DID** **IT! THIS WAS OUR DEAL!''** He yelled at the top of his lungs.

''Well, our deal changed, until Mike becomes mine and he realizes into believing that he is mine, we both alone in that private room hidden away that Mari or Golden Freddy couldn't find, and I'll give you your whatever little girl, sister to that little bitch of your daughter, Madison was it? Oh Scott, you should remember!'' Spring Bonnie giggled before disappearing. Mr. Moonlight eyes were getting watery.

 **''SPRING BONNIE!''**

 **-With Mike-**

Mike was walking down the stairs to meet someone he didn't expect.

''Hello Mike.'' A officer was in his house, crossed arm.

''Oh crap!'' Mike as he raised his hands up.

''Shit, they caught me, I never smash that anime-tronic!'' Mike screamed. The officer rolled his eyes and pulled out what seemed to been a wallet.

''That was you idiot and I'm here just to talk about the death of your mother, we are investigating her death and you are one prime suspect, but your not arrested, just being questioned.'' The investigator said.

''What?'' Mike looked dumbfounded.

-Back in Mike's room-

A little secret Mike hid that what inside the covers on his bed. Anime Mangle suddenly awoken and cutely yawned as she hugged a funtime foxy plush he had in his room.

Why the hell was Anime Mangle in his room?

''Oh Mike, I can't wait for our date today.'' Anime Mangle exciting said as she snuggled under the covers, blushing at the security guard, daring to kidnap her during the night and she can't believe he pulled it off.

 **-Flashback-**

''Mike? What are you doing!'' Anime Mangle squealed as Mike picked her up bridal style. He grinned.

''I'm taking you away like the prince does with a princess, you're my princess for the day, no question and goodbye.'' He said.

 **-Flashback End-**

 **-Bonus Footage-**

''Sir, is it alright to throw him away?'' Asked an employer, speaking with a British accent to Mr. Silverline.

Mr. Moonlight sighed as he said.

''We don't need **HIM** anymore, after what happened and it's best **HE** disappears under the public eye, we need the change the name of restaurant, to start things over and no one will remember who he is.'' He said before footage cut off.

 **-Chapter End-**


	22. Mike's Meltdown

**Ch 21: Mike's Meltdown**

* * *

Mike was on the couch inside the huge living room, looking shocked, horrified and shattered. The investigator however seemed serious about this.

''Look, I know your ''shocked'' and surprise about this.'' Investigator Paua calmly said with a British accent.

Mike didn't even want to laugh at the weird name, Mairusu Paua, what kind of name is that?(Ya, you all see what I have to deal with, right?) Mike clutched his fist, glaring at Paua.

''You can't be serious, there is no way my mother is dead, she was just fine yesterday, the doctors said she was doing well.'' Mike clench his fist, tearing and the fuzzy feeling of the news. Investigator Paua sighed.

''Sorry mate, the doctor evaluating her death lied and attempted to have sex with the corpse, good thing that the other doctors prevented him from doing such an sick act, he is currently in the cell lad.'' Investigator Paua explained. It make me sick to the stomach that this doctor tried to fuck my own moms corpse, but that wasn't what I want to be told.

''How the fuck did she died? I'll demand about that fucking case, tell me!'' Mike demanded then at the one moment, his mind shut off, silent. Mairusu looked through the papers.

''It says she was poisoned with acid, inside her own drink, when she was dissected for a search, most of her organs were severely melted.''

Mike completely shut off, like he was a zombie. Mairusu noticed, like he knew something Mike didn't.

''Well, I can tell you are not happy with this news, apologies but it would be had to be investigated because the cops are pointing their fingers at you but they don't have the evidence to file against you.'' Mairusu explained.

''Especially with some evidence we found in a house search when you were at home, we had a warrant and we managed to found a black pill inside a trashcan inside your mothers room, we looked around and found that the soda she drunk was cyanide with the same substance.''

Mike looked in horror, getting up in a hurry. For some reason, Fredbear said in his mind.

 **''Kid, I'm** **not feeling right, it is also affecting you kid.''** Fredbear said.

''What do you mean?'' He asked in thought. Fredbear frowned and his last few sentences before becoming silent once again.

''You emotions are going haywire, it is also affecting me. Remind you of what happened to me when I was alive, it's exactly like that and I don't think we are going to be in control.'' What did he meant?

I shook my head and came back to reality.

''What the fuck? No, no it wasn't me dude, why the fuck would I poison my mother? Wait...where my sisters! Are they ok?'' Mike begged, on his knees, already shedding in tears, dropping onto the hard floor.

''Look, I really need to leave for some ''business'', your sisters suddenly disappeared, your relatives watching over them were all found dead, whoever did it killed 9 full grown hounds, 5 children and 2 babies, I'm not suppose to tell you and the finger prints were not identified as yours, we cannot get an scan of who assassinated your mother.'' Investigator Mairusu said, getting up and walk towards the door.

''Oh yeah, take care of Anime Mangle for me mate and good day mate.'' Investigator Paua winked and left. Unfortunately, Mike didn't listen to what he said and dragged his feet upstairs. His eyes lost all the tears it held and turned blue.

''Why?'' Mike whispered, his bad luck has struck once again, his ''eyes'' were lifeless now, broken.

''Mom, Chole and Ally.'' The image of them in his mind shattered and his world disappeared.

 **-Anime Mangle's P.O.V-**

Mike came back inside the room, making me smile and pretend to sleep, to fool him and snuggle me to death.

For some reason he didn't, he just sat on the edge of the bed, looking dazed and onto the ceiling to my confusion.

''What's wrong with him?'' I thought as I sneakingly came up behind him, nudged him for a response. For the next minute, he completely ignored me.

''Mike, what's wrong?'' I asked, biting my lower lip, really getting worried. It all sudden ended with a loud laughter.

 **''HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!''**

 **''HAHAHAHAHAHAHA''**

I blinked, Mike was laughing as if he won the lottery. Mike threw his head, colliding with mine, knocking me off the bed.

 ***BOINK***

''OW!'' I wince, holding my head.

Mike was still laughing. As each second pass, his laughter got deeper and deeper. I was getting really scared.

''Mike?''

It made me more worried, something was not right.

 **''What?''** He chuckled out. His rather normal and sweet personality now seemed arrogant and bitter, but sounded odder than normal.

He turned towards me, conforming he was not him, his face was blushing red, completely filled with tears streaming down with a giant grin, his eyes were gleaming in lust which blue eyes that were too mystic to look at.

 **''Hey!''** He shouted, his face inches away from me.

 **''Let's play ''Strip Rock, Paper & Scissors.''** He demanded as he forced me into the game, I had the idea of what this version of the game meant. Slowly going with it, he got rock and I got scissors.

 **''Oh you lost, now take them panties off!''** He demanded, shoving me down me. I gasped at what he was doing.

A side note, Anime Mangle nor the girls except for Golden Freddy and Mari, don't really know humans of how they are weirdly drunk in a way.

I shook my head, refusing to comply. He growled and struck me across the face with a back slap, gasping as II hit the soft pillow.

I held my face in tears, is this really Mike? The sounds of my crying made Mike annoyed, he angrily slapped me across the face again and again, for the next 2 minutes..

 **''Shut the fuck up, I don't** **want to hear those pathetic tears of yours you useless piece of parts.''** Mike coldly said. He grabbed me by the hair, pulling me to his face. I shut my eyes, pleading him to stop.

''Please stop, please I beg of you.'' I cried, praying for someone to please help me. I open my eyes to find Mike standing away, noticing him holding his face, chuckling like a psychopath clown, his laugh was getting deeper into a different tone, to add to the horror, a dark aura surrounded his body.

His skin was turning gray, literally into a old tv color screen back decades ago, his hair fell into a depressing gray with shades of purple mixed in, his eyes were red, teeth were getting sharper.

I screamed at the top of my lungs at the sight, he grinned at my naked body.

The mirror behind him showed an reflection, that was not his normal body or the form he is in.

It was an tall golden figure, had a bunch similarities to Golden Freddy, the golden hair and bear ears, an anime like look.

''Why is Mike...no wait...golden and male, it can't be!'' I muttered, shaking at the realization of who this is.

It was Fredbear.

''Mike'' turned me around and started to shove his rather larger cock and slammed into my pussy, making me scream at the top of my lungs, it hurt so much.

''PLEASE TAKE IT OUT!'' I screamed, annoying ''Mike''. He tilted his head and strike me with a fist, the punch was so bad, I think I lost my right eye sight.

''Shut your fucking mouth you useless good for nothing whore,and oh...your eye is gone.'' He coldly proclaimed as he still pummeled me like a bull and face me towards him, forcing me into a military position.

 **-Short Lemon Skip-**

I blinked, noticing that he was holding an eye.

My right eye.

I had enough, with all the willpower and energy I take in for anything so mischief and bad, it got to the point that I think I snapped for the first time.

Ever.

''Mike'' went too far, he shoved my eye into his mouth and chewed, swallowing it whole with a laughing look on his face.

*SLAM*

 **''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!''** ''Mike' screamed as I manage to get his dick out and struck him onto the most precious part of a males body.

The dick once again.

His dick was completely destroyed, a lot of bleeding and his dick was squeezed like a pimple. I was still on the bed, looking in horror at what I just did, it hurts to see something that painful.

I touched my missing eye socket, looking at the mirror to notice all there was a white dot in the middle.

Never having the chance to cry as ''Mike'' got up to find dick somehow from a nasty bloody mess to perfectly fine and hard.(His dick regenerated 0.0)

My legs and arms were restrained by ropes he had under the bed, binding me to each corner of the bed.

 **''YOU LITTLE SLUT! HOW DARE YOU DO THIS?! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!''** He demonically roared, like he was a T-Rex to a puppy.

I closed my eyes(she's missing an eye) to just take the punch that I deserve, there was no one to save me, I wonder what made Damian turn into this.

 **''Don't worry Mangle, I'm here.''** A voice said in the room, getting the attention of ''Mike''. He turned to look, making his grin more wider. My eyes widened in shock.

''Well well, what do we got here. Didn't expect you to come back?'' ''Mike'' arrogantly said.

\- growled.

 **-Chapter End-**

 **-Unknown-**

 **Happy to be alive**

 **Loved to be with everyone**

 **Remembered**

 **This was my life as I enjoyed it**

 **But that was long ago**

 **Broken to be here**

 **Hated by everyone**

 **Forgotten**

 **I was left to RAT, I mean ROT**

 **Everyone has move** on

 **No one cares about me anymore**

 **-End-**


	23. Everything is Okay (Fnia Extra)

**Everything is Okay (Fnia Extra)**

* * *

 **Author Note: This does have a point in the story**

* * *

''Mike, you are going to have to have a kid soon, so grow some balls.'' Fritz said. Mike rolled his eyes, not really liking the idea of having a kid.

''I never said I wanted a kid in the first place, Kira tricked me to think she was infertile but she had to lie to me.'' Mike growled. Fritz sighed and fixed his glasses.

''Look, we are really close friends but I don't appreciate how you try to poison her meals to kill the baby, or even put a abortion pill inside her meals recently, I'm even shocked that the baby is somehow alive.'' Fritz said as Mike rubbed his head.

''Hey, you do know I hate kids, but is this punishment, the baby doesn't want to die.'' Mike complained as Fritz told him right back.

''Then just walk out, leave town if you don't want the kid around, leave.'' Fritz with a cold glaze.

''Well, I make good money from this place so that is not an option, I don't have enough to live another life.'' Mike told Gerald.

''Besides, there are still messes we need to clear up, like what happened a month ago.''

''I guess you're right, that was an horrifying scene but blame the family.'' Fritz stated.

''Yeah, told that stupid kid to not get near the machines, maybe she'll listen next time.'' Mike chuckled as he was actually working on something.

''What are you doing?'' Fritz asked. Mike grinned towards him and said.

''Just making an awesome plush out of anything.'' Mike proudly said, making Fritz sweat drop anime style.

The first sight of the plush send chills down Fritz's spine, making Mike more proud of his master piece.

''I think that little shit is going to love this.''

 **-Years Later-**

So anything on my son? Any brain complications to know of.'' Kira questioned. The psychologist sighed, staring at the results of her sons test.

''Your sons brain is not functioning well like normal humans do, well things show your son is really improving a lot, your late husband...'' The psychologist froze when he saw Kira's hair rising, looking like Kushina from Naruto, holding a grudge against Mike's despite him saving her and Mike's life from Rat.

Mike found out about his poisoning and attempts to kill her child, thanks to him, he was never the same.

Mike had brain complications, making him twitch and act more odder, had ADHD, assburgers and mentally disabled, but for some reason recently, he was improving to the shock of the doctors.

His brain was shown on the record, like mushed thanks to the drugs he was given by his father but it was now normal like any children.

''Mommy!'' Kira turned from angry to a big smile when she saw her little boy running towards her, holding a plush that was left for him.

As the psychologist walked out, both Kira and Mike were hugging, little did they know, the plush stitched smile widen.

 **-Years Later-**

Mike was holding his head as he was in the corner, staring at the bloody bodies of Mary and the male she was cheating with.

''No! No! No!'' Mike didn't know what to do, his brain told him to do this.

Mike noticed how naked he was, he killed Mary and raped her corpse, blood on his body.

''Sh! Everything is alright!'' Nightmarionne chuckled.

- **End-**


	24. The Death of Golden Freddy

**Ch 22: The Death of Golden Freddy**

* * *

Golden Freya was alerted when she was told by the girls where Mangle disappeared off to.

She coldly glazed at ''Mike''. His form really disturbed her a lot, what happened to him? She gave Mangle a look to ''Get the fuck out''.

 **''Mangle, I want you to get out now...NOW!''** Anime Mangle wheezed and ran out in fear with her tail between her legs. Mangle regretted leaving Golden Freddy in the room with Fredbear/Mike.

Golden Freddy coldly glared at Mike, his appearance doesn't intimidate her at all. Mike's gave her an amusing look.

''Well, didn't expect to see you coming, nice titties by the way.'' Mike grinned, with his boxers so his dick won't be flying all over the place.

''What? Can't speak right bitch? Well, seem like I'm going to have some fun.'' Mike arrogantly said as he attempted to run towards her.

 **-With Anime Mangle-**

Anime Mangle was hiding inside a random closet, not wanting to hear the fight going on.

 ***BOOM***

Anime Mangle out of curiosity peaked to take a look was the door slamming onto her face.

 **''Ow.''**

Mike tried to tackle Golden Freddy down but she side step, making him run right through the door. Mike got up and attempted to punch Golden Freddy but she ducked and clotheslined Mike above the bars, making him impact against the hard floor.

 ***THUMP***

Golden Freddy jumped over the rails and attempted to crush his head but he swiftly dodged it and swift kick her in the face, throwing her back and a piece of her face falling off, shattering as Mike kneed her and held her neck against the wall.

''Aw! Did miss sexy ass titties here lose her touch?'' Mike laughed, groping her breast and Golden Freddy growled at the pervert as something hit Mike's head.

 ***HIT***

Mike and Golden Freddy stared at a soft pillow, thrown by Mangle who was on the upper stairs, staring very panic.

 **''Of all things you could've thrown him, a fucking pillow!''** Golden Freddy scowled, Anime Mangle's ears went down, but it led to an opportunity.

Golden Freddy kicked him in the nuts, making him lose grip and held on his genitals, Golden Freddy kicked him straight and speared him.

Mike lost breath at the blow, Golden Freddy glared up at Anime Mangle.

 **''Make yourself useful and find something that can knock him out!''** Anime Mangle wheezed and ran out of sight.

Golden Freddy attempted to knock out the crazed gray Mike by punching him repeatedly, but it was futile.

''Hahaha! HIT ME! I love it!'' Moaned the sadistic Mike. Golden Freddy could only stare at the psychotic Mike, nothing was working.

 **''How the fuck can he withstand my punches?!''** The shock anime-tronic muttered. Every punch she threw only made him moaned in pleasure, it was so pleasurable to him that she noticed he was drooling.

 **''Just fucking stay down!''** Golden Freddy coldly demanded. Mike gave her a thinking look.

''Hm...sure, when Ash Ketchum ages.''Mike joked as he threw her off and ran away towards the dark hallway. Golden Freddy followed to only find herself lost.

This was a long dark hallway, creepier since it was getting dark outside. She still walked through with no sign of hesitation nor fear.

Golden Freddy immediately froze as soon the noise of something creaking was in the darkest pitch of the hallway, the center.

Things started to get less dark, revealing a child size rocker chair, moving and down with a loud squeaking noise.

The rocker had a spine chilling plushie on it. The doll can be describe to look like Fredbear, except some kind of monster creation, unlike any type of Fredbear plush that were golden, it was black and withered, empty eye sockets with a red dot in the middle, stitched mouth, holding its extremely sharp teeth, claws, probably less than a foot tall, there were stitches all over its body, it only had one ear that resembled a had a small purple top hat to mix with the doll.

Golden Freddy stared at the doll who crept his head up to stare at her. It grinned, speaking in a familiar voice, that Golden Freddy never expected to hear after 17 years.

 **''Do you remember me?''**

Golden Freddy took a few steps back, taken back at the words of the plush.

 **''It's you.''** Golden Freddy whispered. All the lights shut off, spooking Golden Freddy, now her advantage is now gone.

Golden Freddy glared at the plush, it was all his fault, still remembering what he did.

This certain man designed one of the golden anime-tronics, he was clearly perfect with setting the anime-tronics AI.

She believed he tampered with Spring Bonnie, her shy personality changed into a unstable personality. Not only that, he covered up a murder, she for some reason didn't remember who did it, thinking it may have been Fredbear but she knew who is able to delete memory of an anime-tronic.

Golden Freddy was about to teleport to attack until she noticed a large glowing purple top hat and bow-tie laying on the floor.

The plushie slowly arose from the rocker and tilted his head, chuckling at the shock look on her face.

 **''Look more closely.''**

The floor reflection revealed Mike right behind her, as she turned around.

A mouth opened from his stomach, revealing extremely sharp teeth.

 **-Anime Mangle-**

Anime Mangle was shaking under the covers inside an closet from the twins room.

''Please be Golden Freddy, be ok, I'm sorry, I'm too cowardly.'' Mangle whimpered softly, not wanting to get rape again by whoever Mike is.

 ***SLAM***

The door fling towards the wall, smashing it into pieces. Anime Mangle jumped at the crash as the closet was forcibly opened.

Mangle looked in the room to find Mike at the side of the bed, looking smug, Golden Freddy was on the floor completely fucked up.

Golden Freddy was absolutely dismantled, her eyeballs were gone, just black dots. Her left arm was entirely torn off, her body scratched heavily, her golden legs were now scraped off, half her face was torn off, many holes in her body.

''NOOOOO!'' Anime Mangle screamed and stared at Mike, who disturbingly has a mouth on his stomach.

 **-With Mari-**

''Why can't I get out?'' Questioned Mari, she was trying to get out of the box. She did told herself that she'll be ready by Friday but she was surprised that she already healed and the problem now is trap inside her box.

 **-Back with the 3-**

''I can't let you be like this, please this is not you Mike.'' Anime Mangle begged, taking a step towards Mike who stared at her surprised and angry.

''Oh this is not you, SHUT THE FUCK UP WITH THAT CLICHE LINE!'' Mike angrily said, his stomach mouth opened with a angry look.

Anime Mangle eeped at the outburst but still walked towards Anime .

''What the hell? Why are you coming towards me? I'll fucking rip you into pieces.'' Mike growled, his eye twitched a little, Golden Freya picked her up after she noticed it.

''I don't care anymore, I can die right here now. Now that I think of it, why aren't you harming me anymore?'' Anime Mangle asked. Golden Freddy, Mike and even the plushie were shocked at what just said. This kind of freaked out the possessed Mike.

''GET AWAY! WHY AREN'T YOU SCARED?'' Mike screamed, twitching madly as Anime Mangle took a deep breathe and was a foot away. Golden Freddy found his weakness immediately.

 **''Ignore anything he says, it's you he is really scared of.''** Golden Freddy explained, trying to get up.

 **-In Mike's head-**

 **''Kill her.''** The plushie whispered in his ears in a pitch black world, nothing that Mike wasn't able to see, but ignored his orders.

''No! I just can't!'' Mike yelled. The plushie glared at him, his happy smile turn upside down into a frown.

 **''Kill her! NOW!''** He demanded.

''I never knew who you were, you were always there, I got rid of you after those years, what do you want from me?!''

The plushie was blown back, his chain onto Mike breaking.

 **-Back-**

Mike smacked Anime Mangle across her face, it hurt like a bitch but that didn't stop her at all. Anime Mangle leaned on him and kiss him whispering.

''Please let Mike go.''

Mike's eyes popped open, black gas came out of his mouth, he groaned and started to revert back to his regular form.

Mike fell on his bed, taking heavy breathes, his eyes were still blue and his hair was now purple, for some odd reason.(PURPLE)

 **''It's working.''** Golden Freddy smiled.

''Mangle, please get away from me.'' Mike whispered weakly.

 **''Mangle, don't listen to what he is saying.''** Golden Freddy proclaimed, narrowing her eyes at Mike, an radiated heat for some reason, the two felt, it was coming from him and Golden Freddy knew what it was. Mike's eyes would turn red at for seconds.

'' **Mangle, we need to ''relief'' him, I don't** **know why but we have to, he can turned back into that psychopath any moment.''** Anime Mangle nodded, it took her a good 2 minutes to figure it out and blush heavily.

''WHAT? But do w-we-we ha-have to?'' Anime Mangle starting to stutter after all this time. Anime Mangle is shy and stutters a lot but doesn't when those she is used to.

 **''Would you rather have this Mike or the psychopath?''** Anime Mangle didn't know about the plush.

''O-o-ok then.'' Anime Mangle took one breath and stared directly at his bulge.

 **-UHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-(Lemon is longer than this)**

Anime Mangle gently got on the bed and took off his boxers, grabbing his 9 inch cock made her hand felt hot.

''No, get away, don't touch me there!'' Anime Mangle ignored Mike's plead and licked his large tip, he tried to stop her but she glared at her best, shocking and stopping him.

Golden Freddy felt the energy that she produces when she is in her ''hyper'' mode, as in heat. How is it possible for Mike to have that?

Anime Mangle kiss the side, not knowing how to suck but she did heard about kisses, right?

 **''Mangle, yes kiss the dick to pleasure someone, you also lick it and put it in your mouth.''** With her only arm, she used it to hold it and Anime Mangle slowly put it in her mouth. Mike wasn't understanding why the fuck they were blowing him.

Fredbear was active when Mike is back but at the slightest moment saw what was going on and remained silent.

''It's really big.'' Mangle blushed, trying to shove it down, with no experience, it was fragile for her to shove it in but of course someone had to shove her head down to get it all in her mouth, literally.

''MPPF!'' Mangle teared, Golden Freddy shoved her head down, taking all inches into her mouth. Anime Mangle couldn't say nothing now but suck.

 **-With Fredbear-(Not included in lemon version, just a distraction)**

 **''I hate you Mike, I hate you Mike.''** Fredbear for the first time in a long time, cried. It was now hell to feel and see his past lover sleep with this boy.

Fredbear let out his small whimpers, the burn was too severe and he was never going to speak to Damian again.

The plush evilly smile as he was in the same dungeon with him.

 **-Back-**

Golden Freddy twitched, still in severe pain. Anime Mangle laid the blanket over Mike, the darkness within him was gone.

As the day was turning more darker, it was time for Golden Freddy to leave.

''I'm sorry that this happened, but thank you.'' Anime Mangle sadly look down. The older anime-tronic was going to die now.

 **''I'm going to die anyways, thanks Mangle, please take -ca-c-care o-of D-a-m-Daamian f-rrr m-meme.''** Golden Freddy's voice box suddenly glitched.

Anime Mangle was in tears and hugged her, Golden Freddy smiled, rubbing Mangle's hair softly as she teleported away.

Looking down, she crawled and snuggled towards the unconscious Mike, slowly jerking his erection while he slept, sneakily.

Oh Mangle, you dirty little vixen.

The plush was on the shelf, staring silently as they slept.(Did he watch them have sex the entire time?)

 **-Restaurant-**

Golden Freddy teleported back in the restaurant, severely damaged to the point she won't function anymore. She knew this herself, it was a heck of living here, meeting and brought joy to many but she knows her time is up. The new girls will carry on the joy she hoped.

Golden Freya limped towards the hidden room with Fredbear inside, taking small steps towards the dead anime-tronic. Golden Freya sighed static, sittings besides him and leaning against him, slowly letting her system die out, letting her final thoughts in words.

 **''E-v-eve-e-ve-even i-if you did k-ill-killed the ch-child-ren, I st-st-still lov-loved y-you aft-er a-all t-his time.''** Golden Freddy teared, giving a final kiss on the cheek of Fredbear, her system immediately died just after her last kiss and goodbyes, falling limp on Fredbear's shoulder.

Golden Freddy died.

It was for the best.

-With Mike-

Mike was driving, completely out of it with Anime Mangle leaning on his shoulder, really depressed what happened, still with the missing eye that Mike ate, completely

Mike didn't want to go back to work, just what the girls will find out what he did.

''Would they really believed what happened? Is Mike thinking our relationship over again? Why was there something fishy about the investigator?'' Many questions going through his head as he parked the car.

''I promised mom I'll never let my sisters get hurt, even in death, I broke that promise and now they're missing. Why would someone...wait...why would my mom be assassinated? The twins missing, it is all over my family.'' Mike thought, helping Anime Mangle, who is still shaking in fear while hugging Mike.

In her mind, she was damn right scared about Fredbear possessing Mike, ever since she heard his words.

 **-Flashback-**

''Look, I know what you think much about me, I don't care but just be more on the look out of Spring Bonnie, I know she has a lot to do with his mothers death and his sisters disappearance.'' Fredbear told her through her mind, from his now broken voice.

Fredbear shut down exactly similar to his actual death, the only girl he ever loved who hated his guts now, is dead.

He blamed Mike.

 **''This will be only the last time I ever** **speak to Mike, so be sure to tell HIM that, I'** **m at a lost so goodbye, hopefully this is the last time we speak.** ''Fredbear's last ever words in the fanfiction before fading away into nothingness.

Fredbears words shocked Anime Mangle, to find out the real reason why Mike was this.

 **-Flashback End-**

Mike opened the doors to find a pair of tits in his face with a worried look of Freya, holding in closer than ever.

''Are you hurt Mike? The girls and I were scared when Golden Freddy told us, what happened?'' Toy Freddy proclaimed, making Mike teary that the girls believed him that everything what happened, even brutally assaulting Anime Mangle and the reason for Golden Freddy's death.

...

...

Mike immediately fell to the floor like jello.

Seems like no one can't even think of the word death anymore in this story.

Spring Bonnie was watching everyone from the outside, gripping the bloody ax she had. Her eyes turned pure black.

 **''Everything will end here.''**

 **''Mike is mine, I'll even blow up the diner if I have** **to.'' Holding a detonator with a purple button.**

3/4

Night 4 Begins

 **-Chapter End-**

 **''Golden Freddy dies, the same fate as Fredbear, but her system wasn't fried at least. Thanks for reading and enjoy.''**

 **''Fredbear's Anime Diner'' audio only.''**

 ***Plays Tape***

 **''Hello children and teens, welcome to the most famous anime-tronic diner around, my name is Fredbear, the leader and best friends with everyone.** **Let's play, rock, eat and enjoy a lot about anime and songs in this very restaurant.'' The voice of the handsome, charming Fredbear said.**

 **''Very charming and also say hello to the beautiful Golden Freddy!'' Fredbear proclaimed.**

 **''Oh you, stop acting dirty, there are children here, no being inappropriate here mister.'' Golden Freddy scolded Fredbear.**

 **''Anyways everyone, my name is Golden Freddy, let's** **laugh and sing about anime, so awesome, check out the greatness of the powerful ''Dragon Ball Z'' or the journey** in **''Pokemon'' where you have to catch them all or ''Yu-gi-oh''. Golden Freddy said.**

 **''Hang out more and be really nice and fair to one another, unlike Fredbear.'' Golden Freddy giggled as Fredbear faking whimper was heard, the chorus of laughter coming from the audience.**

 **''Oh yeah, meet my best friend, the adorable Spring Bonnie!'' Golden Freddy shouted.**

 **''H-Hi e-eve-everyone, I'm Sprin-g-Spring Bonnie, v-er-y nice to me-e-t y-you!'' Spring Bonnie stuttered in her very shy voice, many people and children hearts were warmed of her shy and adorable personality.**

 **''Aw! Spring Bonnie is real shy, no need to make fun of her, let's all party!'' Fredbear shouted as the audience yelled ''YES''. A smack on the head was heard as the crowd laughed at the joke, with Golden Freddy stated.**

 **''Mister Fredbear, aren't you forgetting someone?'' Scowled Golden Freddy as Fredbear gave a OoO to the crowd.**

 **''Oops, we are missing someone, where could that person be?'' Questioned the fake confused anime-tronic, pretending to use his hands as goggles.**

 **Everything sounded fine until the source everyone was looking for was heard in the other side of the huge main area behind the curtains.**

 **-Tape End-**

 **''Aw! Suddenly I have to stop for the chapter, bye and cheeseburgers.''**

 **''Can anyone just tell me why Spring Bonnie should just be changed into a regular shy anime-tronic like Mangle?''**

 **''Please ignore the gaps that appear in the story for some reason, I tried to fix it but it won't.''**


	25. Broken Dreams

**Ch 23: Broken Dreams**

* * *

''It's ok Mike, everything will be ok.'' Toy Freddy trying to calm me down. Hahahahahahaha, she thinks everything is ok, my mom was murdered, and the only family I had left disappeared. Oh funny to say that.

''Yeah...right.'' I muttered.

''Mike, can you please tell why...you went into a outrage?'' Toy Bonnie hesitantly asked. Mt remained silent, Anime Foxy patted his back.

''Et's ok matey, we won't pressure ye about et.'' Anime Foxy spoke in her Irish accent, just programmed for a pirate.

''Well.'' I looked down, couldn't come up with the right words. Toy Chica gently held my head and press it against her breast. Rather than act fuzzy, I let it happened.

''Girls, can I talk to you all somewhere more private? I know the exact reason.'' Anime Mangle softly. Anime Foxy, Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie nodded, wanting to give him some space.

''Toy Chica, now.'' Toy Freddy asking Toy Chica to come with them so they can speak. Toy Chica ignored her and rubbed Mike's hair.

''But Mike needs someone to comfort him.'' Toy Chica sadly said, making the others irritated.

''Look, we all want to comfort him but we need to know the reason why he is...?'' Mike raised his hands, silencing her.

''I'll tell her, mo-I Toy Freddy.'' All the girls looked at him weird, but wanted to find the best way to leave him be.

With only Mike and Toy Chica alone together.

 **-Mike's P.O.V-**

I shut my eyes for a short second, every thought I had to put into one thought, like getting all the videos and editing it into one.(That is what I do in Audio Visual.)

In my head, remembering the humming, the lovely voice of my mother when I was younger. They were very smoothing and takes away the stress and headaches. I can just imagine my late mother's lullaby.

I opened my eyes to find Toy Chica gone, I was in bed. Rising up from the bed, nervous because red light came into the room from outside. I squinted, staring at a bloody color moon, instead of its original white color.

''This has to be a dream.'' I thought, shaking at the unrealistic looking moon.

 ***CREAK***

The door suddenly creaked, making me throw myself under the covers. The sound of footsteps were heard getting closer to the bed, my instincts were telling to not look but being the curious idiot that I was, I took a tiny peek.

The color of my face drained, the horrifying sight to find that who walked towards the bed...was my dead mother.

The face of my dead mother, smiling darkly, her eyes were bloodshot red. I screamed as much as my lungs can and make a attempt to escape.

That did not worked as someone walked into the room, with the same look as my moms...Mary, tilting her head slightly and giggled.

 **''Do you remember what you did to me?''** Her voice filled with sarcastic and venom mixed into one, my mom grabbed my hair from behind, dropping me on the bed.

Glancing at them made me squeak like a little girl.

Mary and my mother were completely naked...no, please lord no.

''WHAT KIND OF FUCKING DREAM IS THIS?!'' I screamed, I tried to cover my eyes but something prevented me from doing so. Their large breast were out and perky, though my mom were more firm, softer and bigger than Mary's medium sized B cup. Mary had a slit throat, the reason of death, courtesy of me or Nightmarionne.

They both jumped on the bed, trapping me.

 **''You pervert, you are such a pig, even looking at your mothers tits.''** Mary chuckled, shaking her head.

 **''I never taught you like this, you little shit, you are just like your father. Selfish, lustful, cowardly, stupid and pathetic.''** My mom said.

My entire system broke down, the thought of my ''sweet'' mother ever saying that to me was too low of a blow.

 **''Since we're here, how about we torture you here?''** Mary suggested, my moms grin widen. They both grab my member, making me stare in horror to find their sharp nails pushing in, making me bleed from my dick.

 **''Wake up...''**

''NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! GET AWAY!'' I swung my fist as everything flashed before my eyes.

''Wake up!'' Toy Chica begged.

I woke up in bed, sweating heavily and taking deep breathes at the horrifying world of pain, even worse than Kakashi from Naruto, his technique of in a world for mere seconds and come out like years passed.

The bed I was on, was thrashed. The girls were all looking at me with concern.

 **-Somewhere Else-**

Mairusu was curiously looking through files about the designs on the anime-tronics, mostly on Spring Bonnie.

Working there at the day shift is interesting enough. Why would he be working as an employer when he was a detective? Because he was not a detective.

Mairusu narrowed his eyes as he looked at the name of the programmer who enhanced her settings, he was real good at it and he is the father of the night guard working tonight. The least of leaving phone messages for him to hear which Mike had no care for all the world to listen to the phone calls.

He looked through all the original files of Fredbear and Golden Freddy, not listed as an programmer for these two. He was trying to find things about the programmers and only the original anime-tronics were he was searching for.

He was doing his own investigation of the murders that happened a decade ago and he intends on figuring it out.

He could get arrested for fraud but he was too slick to be caught.

He looked through the filing cabinet under the tag, ''Originals''. He found one more and looked into it.

''When did they have this one?''

 **-Back-**

The girls were more scared at my sudden dream. It was too painful to tell them about everything I saw in the dream, the two dead people I knew were in there, torturing me in many ways, cutting off my dick 39 times, stabbing my eyes out repeatedly and rape...by my dead mother but thank lord that it was just a dream.

The girls were trying to calm me down and took a few minutes to keep my composure. They laid me on Anime Mangle's bed. How does Anime Mangle know that my mom died? I never told her one word about that, but I let it go.

One after another, the girls start to climb the bed really making me think of sex, but no. I've been through enough and if anyone out there **(yes you all, his words.)** other than myself in this situation, only thinking how lucky they could be is just a disgusting pig, like Sam Pepper..

My life is falling apart with my family all confirmed dead except my sisters, if they are.

 **-Third Person P.O.V-**

''We can't take seeing you stress about all of this, we just can't see you like this.'' Toy Freddy softly muttered, Mike heard.

Mangle crawled under the blanket and hugged Mike tightly, making him shudder.

''No, please not this.'' Mike begged. Anime Mangle blinked innocently, and ignore what he said, she snuggled closer.

''Hey! That is not fair!'' Toy Chica whined, jumping on top of Mike and press her breast against his face. Anime Mangle pouted cutely at Toy Chica hogging Mike.

''Stop! Your killing him!'' Toy Freddy shouted, shoving Toy Chica off. Toy Chica huffed.

''You know he can't resist these.'' Toy Chica said as she run her hands on her body. Anime Foxy rolled her eyes,

While the four were arguing, Anime Mangle softly smiled and kiss me softly. We departed a few seconds, looking at each other eyes filled with love.

''Don't worry about anything, I know things have been hard for you and I won't let what happened to you back there, I promise.'' Anime Mangle promised, her warm body really got rid of the dreadful feeling I had all day.

''I love you.'' The first time I ever said that, without stuttering or whispering it, just normally. Anime Mangle blushed and hugged.

''I love you too.''

We snuggled and shut our eyes, ignoring the three complained, Toy Bonnie just joined us in our nap, kissing the back of my hair, pressing against my back.

''What about me Mike? Do you love me?'' Toy Bonnie whispered. Anime Mangle giggled, making me sighed.

''You know I love you all, you girls are the only beings in this world that is left for me, well except my two sisters, I can never stop loving you all.'' I smiled.

''MANGLE'S DOING THAT TOO!'' Toy Chica whined. Toy Freddy and Anime Foxy slapped their foreheads. They stopped, hearing what I said and stared at me.

''Uh...'' The only last thing I ever saw before the lights suddenly blacked out, because of the harsh raining and thundering that was going on was many color balloons covering my face.

''Could I just get some sleep here?'' I muffled, the girls stop their butterfly kisses and all snuggled around, making some room for each other, all under one blanket, making me sighed and laid back to get some sleep, hopefully that I won't get another nightmare.

Spring Bonnie was clutching her fist, her eyes pulsing black, tearing at the kiss from Mike and the boyfriend stealing bitch.

It hurt that her best and only friend was dead. Mari couldn't even bring back the dead, because she is not even at the level of learning how to fix all the codes in the memory if wanted to keep the old memories.

If Mari brings Golden Freddy back, Golden Freddy won't remember anything anymore, her past life with Fredbear, us. Her memories will be fresh as a newborn baby.

It was a thing why they called it an ''dead'' anime-tronic. Their previous memory will be loss unless one of those genius engineers know how to. Fredbear was permanent, his memory card was useless and fried entirely.

Just if any damage is done with the card, it is futile to fix it or transferred it into another card.

The only person she knew that perfected these types of programming was a man named Mike, who looked a lot like Mike, her memory of him was shallow but never the less.

''Golden Freddy...'' Spring Bonnie silently whispered as she walked away the room, muttering how she was going to end it all now, once one is away from the others.

 **-Skip-**

Toy Bonnie woke up, looking sad at Mike's hidden depressed look when he was sleeping. Toy Bonnie pecked his cheeks, and got off the bed, she remembered she needed to fix her guitar.

Toy Bonnie rubbed her thighs, making sure her panties were in place correctly. Getting on the stage to grab her guitar to fix the darn strings that broke just before the diner closed. She wanted to fix it and back to bed with everyone else.

''Damn you, a new one is what I need.'' Toy Bonnie grunted, walking towards a repair room, for fixture on the girls or items of the restaurant. She and the girls were able to easily see in the darkness.

As Toy Bonnie walked in the room, looking at the table with strings, she sighs in relief. She lay her guitar and removes the string, she was thinking about Mike while she works on it.

''Oh Mike, I promise we'll make you happy.'' Toy Bonnie promised, but that may not come true. Toy Bonnie heard something fall down.

 **''You think you and the other are safe, touching what is MINE.''** Coldly said a voice, spooking Bonnie. She turned around and looked around the room, to notice the dark shadow in the corner of the room, the silhouette of a figure, feeling that this figure was glaring at her. There was somewhat night light in the room, thanks to the window.

Toy Bonnie was taken back as the figure step forwards but still hidden due to the shut off lights.

The power suddenly turned on revealing the figure.

Spring Bonnie

Toy Bonnie slowly reached out for her guitar, noticing an ax in Spring Bonnie's hands. Her eyes were pure black with a white dot, it was the endo-eye.

The golden rabbit let out a cruel smile, giggling madly as she walk towards Toy Bonnie, who was glaring back.

 **''You all manipulated and tainted poor Mike, he was suppose to be all mine and you all had to be so attached to.''** Spring Bonnie darkly said, waving her ax.

 **-Back with Mike-**

I was awoken by a loud bang and screaming coming from another room, noticing that Toy Bonnie was missing. Toy Freddy, Anime Foxy, Toy Chica and Anime Mangle were still asleep.

It was already 3:50.

''Damn, fucking knocked out.'' I muttered as quietly as I got off of bed. The girls shifted, trying to hug something else, making me chuckle softly.

I rubbed my eyes but still alarmed of the loud bang. Was it just something I thought I heard? Is Toy Bonnie hurt?

Having a dreadful feeling about going out alone, without waking the girls. Confused as I was, slowly getting my gun to check at what is going on.

The lights were back to my relief. I walked towards the noise, like something hitting something.

The noise came from the ''Repair Room''.

 **''Don't go in there.''**

A little white haired girl with empty eyes and a few children were following me, silently repeating the exact words.

I was unaware of their presence.

''Toy Bonnie?'' I softly called.

I turned the knob and opened the door to notice it was dark, I first saw something gold in the room, and the sounds of something being cut.

Opening the door more to flick on the lights, the silhouette slowly moved, getting up and facing me. The figure let a small giggle, signifying who it was.

I flicked on the lights to see Spring Bonnie in the middle of the room, as the room got more lighter, I looked at what the noise was coming from, I noticed a mess of metal parts that looked like metal fingers, bits and scrapped metal all in the pile, the thing was that it was blue. The head caught my attention, blue hair and face, but no eyes, axed into pieces. It looked like Toy Bonnie, oh crap. I gasped, realizing that was Toy Bonnie's face. She was...killed.

My froze in horror, slowly looking towards Spring Bonnie, her hair more messy and eyes were black, white dots. She looked more sinister than she already was.

It was her.

 **''Mike...oh how much I've been wanting you for a long time, ignoring me all this time working here, I've been wanting to speak with you alone until the perfect chance.''** She softly said and glance at the dead Toy Bonnie.

 **''Don't mind her, I got rid of her, soon with the others and we'll be together forever.''** She smoothly said.

I couldn't move or make a sound, calling for Fredbear to help...but he didn't respond, it was like he was gone.

I grabbed the doorknob, trying to open it but it won't budge. Spring Bonnie smiled and stepped towards me.

 **''You can't leave the room, it automatically locks as it closes and this room is sound proof.''** Spring Bonnie explained, making me stop.

I turned towards her in horror. I can't escape or cry for help.

 **''Now that we are alone, we shall be together forever and there is no way out of this.''** Spring Bonnie chuckled.

I grabbed my gun to shoot her, but she was too fast and slapped it out of my hands.

She grabbed my head and held it against the door, she gave a lustful look at my body. Desiring to have a piece of it.

 **''Let me show you an example of how ''pleasure'' works.''** She cruelly smirked. She pulled off my pants and shirt, leaving me naked, she pulled out a knife and gently press it against my legs.

''NO! HELP ME! HELP ME! PLEASE!'' I screamed.

-3:58-

 **-Chapter End-**

 **Me: ''Well, I don't** **think I can't** **sleep without the thought of Spring Bonnie in my room anymore.''**

 **''Oh yeah, what she means by pleasure, she means promising of real pain than pleasure.''**

 **-Teaser for next chapter-**

 **I was** **scared, trapped in the office with both doors shut, the glass type that was unbreakable but bendable.**

 **My irises shortened looking at the monitor, realizing what she was about to do.**

 **The ear breaking noise turned my head to the right door to see the attacker struck through the door.**

 **A hook.**

 **-End-**


	26. Animationic Wars:Spring Bonnie Strike

**Ch 24: Animationic Wars: Spring Bonnie Strike Back**

* * *

Spring Bonnie gave me that cruel smile, gently pressing the sharp tip of the knife in my leg, letting the blood come out.

I grunted, it was like a sting but if she really stabbed me, I'm pretty sure I'll lose a leg. The blood nerved me, making look away from her. She grabs my chin and forcibly locked my lips and stared straight into my eyes.

 **''Look at me lover, this is the treatment you deserved for all the trouble you caused me.''** Spring Bonnie claims. What kind of fucking trouble I caused her?

Spring Bonnie pulled off and squealed in excitement at the sight of my cock, taking her panties and pulled them off, I reached out for the ax she carelessly left on my right side, she seemed too off in her own fantasy to notice I picked up the ax.

''Make me yours.'' She said in her awful lustful voice, leaning in close to my lips and securing her lower lips on my cock, grinding on it, making me moan a tiny bit. I waited until the perfect moment.

''I never loved you.'' I whispered harshly before swinging the ax towards her sides, throwing her off. Spring Bonnie screamed, the harsh gap on her side was damaged.

 **''You fucking crap!''** She screamed, jumping towards me. I side stepped and ran behind the table.

I walked towards the wobbly Spring Bonnie, hurt from head first to the wall. I coldly glared at her, she sneered and the door knob started to shake.

Spring Bonnie looked behind her and stare back at me.

 **''You'll regret what you did to me, it'll be hard to break you, maybe killing one of your sisters can help.''** Spring Bonnie last said before jumping into the vents.

I froze, hearing her last words.

''Maybe **killing one of your sisters can help.''**

 **SHE WAS THE ONE! MY SISTERS!**

''Mike?'' I broke out of my thoughts, staring at a concerned Anime Mangle. She looked at the pile behind me, she squinted her eyes to take a better perspective and gasped in shock.

''TOY BONNIE!'' Anime Mangle fell down on her knees, tearing at the horrifying scene. She looked at me, making me realized this.

Naked

Weapon in hand

Right next to the dead Toy Bonnie

''Why Mike?!'' Anime Mangle cried, covering her face, facing away from me, she didn't even want to get close.

''Mangle, no, it is not what you think!'' I begged, fast walking towards you. I hugged her (wearing pants), but she broke it.

 ***SMACK***

A harsh bruise was plastered on my cheeks, pushing me back from her.

''How c-co-could you?'' Anime Mangle ran away, dropping the ax to run after her.

''PLEASE! YOU KNOW ME BETTER! I DIDN'T DO THIS!'' I begged her to stop and listen but she ran towards the room, alerting all the other girls.

My instincts and body reacted on its own and ran towards the office, slamming both doors shut as soon as I heard the loud screams from the other girls.

I was scared, trapped in the office with both doors shut, the glass type that was unbreakable but bendable.

 ***BANG***

Toy Freddy/Freya was punching the window, it didn't crack. My heart was fuzzy at this feeling.

''Mike! Open this door! Now!'' Freya angrily demanded, I remained quiet. Freya growled.

I shook my head in refusal, knowing that I am going to be killed. I didn't kill her.

''It wasn't me.'' I thought but I for some reason, didn't try to tell her, I tried but nothing but wouldn't come out.

*BANG*

Freya was punching the glass, it was the type that can't break. I looked through the monitor, the camera where the dead Bonnie was. Toy Chica and Mangle were both staring at the pile of metal, tearing.

A tear went down my cheek and checked where Anime Foxy was. She was right at the other door from a blank spot, staring mildly at the camera.

She then also banging on the fast, coldly glaring at me.

''Fuck my life.'' I whispered to myself.

Now I'm stuck with them and it was 4:34.

 **''Mike...''** The voice that made me shit my pants, not for else but made me want to. I didn't want to but...I looked up.

Inside the ceiling with one tile missing, Spring Bonnie was looking at me, and giggling and sat there staring.

 **''I'll wait until the perfect moment.''**

I fell on my chair, stared back at the monitor.

Spring Bonnie was slightly moaning, touching herself. She was thinking about the destruction of Bonnie.

''Please...go away.'' I broke into tears, this bitch killed Toy Bonnie. I can't let anything like this happen with the others, especially Anime Mangle.

I didn't want to mention my sisters, she must know where their at. She must have took them, no one else but her is all I blame.

I noticed Freya left, but I still see her glowing eyes in the hallways. Anime Foxy was waiting for the power to die out.

It was already 5:00 and the power was on 41%, I still can survive this.

Toy Chica and Anime Mangle were with the dead Toy Bonnie, setting her corpse in a box, pushed into a corner. I saw Toy Chica laid something on the table filled with tools.

For some reason, the camera went black and the object Toy Chica put disappeared as soon as the camera came back.

My irises shortened looking at the monitor, realizing what Anime Foxy was about to do.

The ear breaking noise turned my head to the right door to see her struck through the door.

Anime Foxy was the only one out the alive anime-tronics that was hesitant, unlike the others, she wants answers explaining everything, it seemed fishy for Mike, she even doubted that he could've overwhelm Toy Bonnie.

Toy Bonnie...she's dead. Anime Foxy's ears went down, her friend was dismantled, she may be dead but her memory might live.

Shaking her head out of her mourning for her friend. She pulled out her hook and looked at the sides, remembering that the door switches and lights were at the other side of the wall.

 ***CRASH***

My heart stopped as soon as her hook went right through the button, the door opened.

...-...-...-...-...-

 **ERROR!**

 **ERROR!**

 **Memory Card updating...6/23/19**

 **ERROR_BAD_FORMAT**

 **ERROR_FILE_EXISTS**

 **ERROR_NO_PROC_SLOTS**

...

...

...

''Ugh...''

''I **u-u-h-uh-uh-uh-u-h-uh.''**

 **''Memory Restored.''**

 **''System Date: 6/23/19, memory accessed.''**

 **''Proceed: Storage D accessed.''**

 **''H-he-e-l p... mm-e-e-me.''**

 **''Memory File Found''**

''B-B-Bla-Bla-Bla-Bla...''

''It wasn't you then...fuck.'' Anime Foxy can't believed what she just learned.

 **ERROR_ERROR_ACTIVATION**

 **''S-S-S-Sav-Save M-m-me-me!''**

 **''H-ha-h-hah-ha-hah-ah-a-ha-hah-ah-aha!'' The voice suddenly turned into the voice of a maniac.**

 **The perspective view on this was in a tight** **and dark place.**

-With Anime Mangle and Toy Chica-

''Mangle, to tell you the truth, you can't really believe that Mike would do that, how do you know if he was really telling the truth?'' Toy Chica questioned, looking around. Anime Mangle sadly looked down.

''I-I-I j-u-st saw him th-er-e.'' She stuttered, hugging her legs. Toy Chica hugged her.

''Don't worry, we'll fix Toy Bonnie soon, her memory card is safe.'' Toy Chica found Toy Bonnie's unharmed memory card and put it somewhere safe that no one knows, that she thinks.

''I'll never let our little sister get hurt.'' ttc Chica softly said, making Anime Mangle smile.

''Toy Chica...'' Anime Mangle slowly called her name. She just found the answer, shaking in her arms.

''What?''

Anime Mangle looked up, a lot of thoughts came into her head. Spring Bonnie...she was everything off of a killer, she...Fredbear.

''IT WAS SPRING BONNIE!'' Anime Mangle got up, breaking the hug. Toy Chica looked in shock and the sounds of footsteps got their attention.

 **''Oh took you this long to notice.''** Spring Bonnie appeared with her ax, Toy Chica and Anime Mangle immediately ran with the rabbit running after them.

 **-With the others-**

Freya and Anime Foxy laid the injured Mike, regretting hurting him for their answers. Mike's left eye was swollen, bruised cheek, punches were showed on his revealed upper body and cuts on his arms.

Freya and Anime Foxy winced, softly rubbing his hair while he was unconscious

''GIRLS!'' Anime Foxy and Freya noticed Anime Mangle and Toy Chica running towards them in a hurry. They noticed the panic expressions on their faces.

They saw another shadow right behind them.

Toy Chica eye's widened, hearing the footsteps behind and shoved Anime Mangle in front. Anime Mangle tripped just as the moment.

 ***CRASH***

Anime Foxy, Freya and Anime Mangle screamed in horror as a fist struck through Toy Chica's chest. Toy Chica fell down, twitching. She looked up at the girls, her arms out for them, begging to save her. A large amount of tears were running down her cheeks before Spring Bonnie slammed a hammer on her head, cracking her head open.

Toy Chica eye's turned black, stopped moving.

Toy Chica was dead.

The 3 stared at a laughing Spring Bonnie, kicking off Toy Chica's head, towards the wall, breaking into pieces.

''Toy Chica, no!'' Freya covered her face with her hands, sniveling at the sight of it, Anime Mangle shook her head in fright and tried crawling back to have her head shoved down by the foot of the killer.

 **''You're next.''** Spring Bonnie eyes gleamed after saying that. Anime Foxy tackled her to the floor and started throwing punches to the face.

''Mangle! Get Mike and run!'' Anime Foxy shouted, Mangle didn't want to leave her alone but Freya stepped in, all the tears she had were gone.

''Mangle, do what Foxy says, but check on Toy Bonnie's memory card, we need to secure it.'' Toy Freddy whispered. Anime Mangle slightly nodded.

 **''Stop!''** Spring Bonnie screamed, trying to punch Anime Foxy out of her way. Freya started to shove Mangle.

''Hurry, we need all the time we can...'' She was cut off by the screams of Foxy. Both look to find Spring Bonnie standing above her holding a taser...it was Mike's.

 **''Oh look is now down, awwwwww, now look who's weak now bitch!''** Spring Bonnie demonically said, laughing to swing the wrench down on Anime Foxy's face.

Anime Foxy screamed, the pain was real, her cheek was cracked at the steel blow. The golden rabbit eye's turned endo and attempted swing the wrench to end this bitches life.

''STOP! PLEASE!'' Spring Bonnie stopped her attack, everyone looked at the now awoken Damian, trying to get up.

Mike looked the dead Toy Chica and nearly threw up.

''Damn you!'' Mike growled.

''Mike, you have to leave this place.'' Freya sternly said, holding him back. Mangle tackled Damian and hugged him.

''I'm sorry! I'm sorry!'' Mangle repeatedly said. Mike gritted his teeth, making Spring Bonnie smirk in please to piss off her ''lover''.

''It's ok, it's my fault all this happened.'' Mike popped his neck, pushing off Mangle.

 **-ERROR-**

 **-ERROR-**

 **''Mrs. Schmidt?** **I'm** **scared, I want** **my mommy!'' Everything went black, the sound of a crying little girl.**

 **''I-i-it's o-k.''**

 **''Do you know where she is?'' The little girl asked hopefully.**

 **''Y-yy-yes...sh-sh-she is in her-here.'' The voice said. The crying of joy of the little girl, hearing a tackle** **hug.**

 **''In here?''**

 **''Y-y-y-yes.''**

...

...

...

 **The sound of immediate banging was heard, terrified screams as dark laughter was heard.**

 **The loud noise coming from some machine running. The gears started to stop but** **a few** **seconds passed as tearing screams of the little girl.**

 **''It...AHHHHH!'' The little girl screamed more as the gears grind fast, the cringing noise of flesh being teared apart started to stop.**

Mike held his head in pain.

Spring Bonnie grabbed his crotch, rubbing before moving back after he slapped her hand off it. She next attempted to shock Mike but he dodged.

 ***BAM***

Mike jumped and speared her down. Mike headbutted her, and pressed his foot on her arms and sitting on her chest. , and pressed his foot on her arms and sitting on her chest.

Spring Bonnie growled and tried to move but failed, unable to get him off.

''Girls!'' He shouted. This was the perfect opportunity to put an end to Spring Bonnie. Mike fought with Spring Bonnie, Foxy was twitching from the electric shock, Toy Freddy was trying to hold back Anime Mangle who didn't agree with Mike trying to fight off Spring Bonnie.

...

...

...

The girls weren't helping.

''Hey?'' Mike shouted, getting distracted. Spring Bonnie took the chance and threw him off laughing.

Mike looked at the girls to realized they weren't moving, nor even blinking. He felt her hand on his shoulder with her very large breast pressing against him.

He stepped back and tried to snapped the two out.

What the fuck is going on?

''Toy Freddy? Mangle?'' Mike waved his hand in front of the two, to notice they weren't active. Mike stared at Anime Foxy who was also in the same trance as the two.

''What the hell?'' Mike looked at Spring Bonnie, she was unaffected and still grinning. Mike noticed something like a remote control in her hands.

''YOU! What have you done?'' Said Mr. Obvious. Spring Bonnie blew him a kiss and waved the device.

 **''Oh this silly thing? Just a remote** **control device I found with some chips that I can put into robots, and with just a** **click on this one button, they obey me like trained dogs.''** Spring Bonnie explained.

He was out of the open. Anime Foxy, Anime Mangle and Toy Freddy walked off, leaving both alone.

A thought came across him.

''Wait...you can easily kill all the girls, then why haven't you used it at all?'' He angrily demanded. Spring Bonnie smirked and waved it.

''Because my pussy won't moisturize if I just use this to win. I want to prove to you my love, that our love is strong and the girls won't stand against us.'' Damian step back to the wall, shaking.

''We...love...your absolutely pathetic, I rather have a erection dysfunction than ever in my life, be with you.'' Spring Bonnie cringe and bit her finger.

Mike eye's and mouth widened like dinner plates. Her panties looked soaked...she was turned on. Mike looked at the time.

It was 5:56.

 **''Oh Mike, even your words make me wet.''** Spring Bonnie said while crossing her arms, causing her breast to puff out more.

 **''We still have 4minutes, 4 minutes is all I need.''** Spring Bonnie walked closer to him, her breast jiggling with every step, making him blush.

Mike was beyond terrified, please lord have mercy on him. He had four minutes, he can hold off this long.

Mike winced as the room suddenly turned red and black. He looked at Spring Bonnie, her eyes were blood shot red, the images of Toy Chica and Toy Bonnie on the posters changed into eyeless, bloody sockets versions of them, the faces looking at Mike whispering ''why?''.

These flashes.

 **''You didn't save us...why?''** Toy Bonnie whispered in his ear, the blood leaking from her empty sockets.

 **''Everything was fine, but you came.''** Toy Chica and Toy Bonnie towered over him.

 **''Honey...''**

The voice of his mother awoken him.

''Mike...'' Spring Bonnie whispered in his ears, causing him to wake up from the bloody dream. Damian looked down to find his dick in Spring Bonnie's mouth.

 **(Sorry, no more lemons until furthermore ;), though it** is **just** a mere blowjob)

 **(I don't** **plan on doing more lemons, because I know** **a bunch of you reading this is around the age of 10-12, but I can tell a tiny few of you are older than that and the chapters will be quicker.)**

Mike gritted his teeth and his seed went down Spring Bonnie's throat, happily swallowing every drop.

Spring Bonnie got up and licked up every bit of it around her lips. She grinned and pulled up her panties.

 **''Such a delicious** **treat, thanks. Expecting to see you tomorrow and don't think you'll ever be leaving tomorrow.''**

Spring Bonnie waved and disappeared into the dark hallways.

 ***DING DONG***

The 4th night ended.

 **(My P.O.V)**

I pulled up my pants and walked towards the dead Toy Chica. Her head was in pieces, kicked off of her body, a massive hole in her chest.

I looked away but patted her body.

''I'm sorry.'' I slammed my fist on the floor, making it bruise a bit but that is not even compared to what happened earlier.

''You'll pay...'' It was my fault, Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica were killed.

I looked at the pieces scattered, I looked around to see anything that could be useful but there was nothing.

''Wasn't there a memory card?'' I thought. For some odd reason, the thought of a memory card from each of the girls were important to secure.

It is located in the anime-tronic brain.

There was nothing but pieces, no memory card.

It couldn't have.

''WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED HERE?!'' I fell back at the loud roars belonging to my boss.

''Crap...''

I was totally getting fired.

 **-Chapter End-**

 **Me: ''Ok, only two more nights for this to finish, so far progress has been going well, thanks for reading and enjoy, night 5 is probably is only to have 2 chapters as the last...I don't know but expect more.''**

 **''Oh yeah, anything odd about that sudden error messages in the chapter?''**

 **-Footage of the chapter-**

 **The footage showed an dusty, old, abandoned factory. The place was empty but still the machines around.**

 **There was a lot of red substance leaking from one of the machines, dark red/black, flies were swatting the red substance.**

 **It was blood.**

 **A horrible accident that recently happened, telling by how bloody the machines were, no one found out yet.**

 **The camera was in the dark corner of the room, view facing in a very wide shot, getting most of the room in view.**

 **Right near a empty closet, there was wood scattered around, pretty much like it hammered into pieces. There was a wide rectangle shape wood board, on the floor unharmed unlike the other pieces.**

 **The wood board was golden.**

 **Bloody footsteps were visible, from the machines towards a open door.**

 **-Footage End-**

* * *

 **Author Note: Three Animationic dead, the next death is in Ch 26**

 **Hints to who die next**

 **1\. She only attack you were you run out of power in Five Nights in Anime 1**

 **2\. She is a girl with brown and tan skin, brown hair, She wears a black ribbon around her neck**

 **P.S:The Next three are just filler.**

 **-Princess Rosalina Fanboy15 is out peace.**


	27. FnaC Extra

**FNAC 2 Extra**

I lost everything I ever had in my life.

Everything.

My life as now an adult, 18 and still young. Who knew what kind of luck comes my way? The worst type of luck.

I now lived in a crappy ass apartment that luckily no one else lived in that part of town, my mom downright hates me for something I did not due which led to the main betrayal of the girls.

No one can never imagine how much tears I let out, that much I cried at the cruel betrayal and laughter of everyone.

Worse than when my dog died, or even one of my sisters having a seizure.

It was a traumatizing thing that haunts me, even today that is the one year anniversary of the betrayal.

All the girls, Toy Freddy, Toy Chica, Toy Bonnie, Anime Foxy, Golden Freddy, Mari, even Anime Mangle and Spring Bonnie turned their backs on me in the worst possible way for some asshole who is perfect at everything, that I lacked.

 **(Ghost Girls)** Mary, Marilyn, Katelyn and Frisk turned their backs on me.(Just think of Mairusu's anime creation of Frisk...only for this short chapter.)

I caught them all having sex with Jeremy in a huge sex party they were having, behind my back and seeing the betrayal costed me a lot in life.

Still the first I saw in mind was Anime Mangle behind fucked from behind while the other girls were waiting for their turn.

I held my head in frustration.

I was so pissed off and my mom actually for once, was on someone she only knew for 3 months than mine. Her and Scott **(Madison's Dad)** were saying I was jealous but the fact they cheated on me.

After a heated argument got me kicked out of home and fired from the diner to never return.

I had no money, no job available for me and until the only reason why I'm still making a living is because of the new diner I now owned.

The only thing that came out good for me was the diner I owned, because of a contract that belonged to my father.

I learned that the anime diner was originally two separate anime diner before colliding into one, the girls and the males.

With the will and contract of my father, with no choice for Scott and to hand over Fredbear who is one of 2 anime-tronics my father created, and the other one was discovered well hidden in the diner.

I was surprised that he hated me but left me two anime-tronics, and something else that I decided to put up until it was ready.

Both were remodeled and now charm a lot of women, and even on anime conventions events that are going on around town, gaining a lot of attraction from around.

These thoughts I was having were last thoughts before everything ends. I opened my eyes to feel the intensity of the heat and pain I had to endure throughout everything I went through the last 5 nights.

In a abandoned factory, away from the town.

''MIKE! BLANK!'' The screams coming from outside the factory.

I remember what an old news article said about the anime-tronics from my old job watching these girls.

Blank...

I loved her so much, even though what caused me to attack her viciously, I still loved her after all this time.

Her once beautiful body, huge breast and her wide hips and luscious short white hair, my favorite about her was her body able to be draw on.

Now she was withered, half her face was gone, her hands were missing, many revealed parts of her endo-skeleton, she was dirty.

Here she was now huddled up against me, hugging me like forever.

Sadly it won't last forever.

Because after the 5th night of spending time here with all the other girls, completely broken and left to rot. Withered New Candy, Withered New Cindy, the faceless Chester, no eyes and beak Penguin.

Old Candy was gone, the girls don't know what happened to her.

It was horrible, how these girls were spending all this time into slavery.

They were being raped by one anime-tronic I never seen.

She seemed to resemble a Rat, telling by her ears, short brown hair. Surprisingly, she does look withered but not as much as the other girls, just exposed legs, a few tiny holes on her upper body, a revealed sharp endo-skeleton claw. Her skin texture was like a light brown color and she had no eyes.

''MIKE!'' Withered New Candy screamed along with other girls who managed to make it outside.

All except Withered Blank and I...and Withered Rat.

Withered Rat was lying dead underneath the rubble that was on fire. Withered Blank and I were holding each other, my other hand on the hole on my torso area, where Withered Rat struck me with her claws.

The factory was set on fire, everything was falling out of place and there was no escape for Withered Blank and I.

Damn you Rat.

There was not much time left, the place was collapsing and the fire was nearly 4 feet away from us, we were surrounded by the fire.

There is no escape.

I looked down at Withered Blank, closing her eyes to await her death. I leaned down and softly kissed her, shocking her.

We bumped heads, I gave her a small smile as she gave a me sad look.

''I'm sorry this all happened Mike...'' She whimpered, watching the fire getting closer. I sighed softly.

''There is nothing to be sorry about anymore because I want to tell you one last thing before we die.'' I told her, leaning in to whisper in her ear before giving my last kiss.

''I never stopped loving you.''

For the first time in a year...a tear fell from my cheek.

The flames finally engulfed the both of us.

Withered New Candy, Withered New Cindy, Withered Chester and Withered Penguin screamed in horror as the factory completely collapsed on both of them.

Little did they know, another light brown anime-tronic was watching them, tilting her head before walking into the woods.

 **-End-**

 **''Ok, I did this because I enjoyed Five Nights at Candy's 1 & 2**, **enjoy and the next chapter is still in progress.''**

 **-Something Else-**

 **''Twinkle, Twinkle, little star, now I wonder** **what you are...'' The soft whispers of the being inside the box, closing its eyes as it fell into a deep sleep.**


	28. Epilogue of FNaC 2 Extra

**Epilogue Of FNAC 2 Extra**

 **(S** **ee what happened after the collapse)**

 **-3 days later-**

''So-o-o-o we can st-stay?'' New Candy hopefully asked. Fredbear who looked brand new and given blushes on his model and more bulkier just rolled his eyes at the girls.

''Sure...I guess.'' Fredbear blankly said.

Withered New Candy, Withered New Cindy, Withered Chester and Withered Penguin were fixed by Fredbear's boss...whoever he is.

It has been 3 days since the fire collapse of the factory, it hit the news and the fire nearly covered the forest until it was put out with ease.

The girls were trying to find shelter in hopes of not being found and put back in a place for them to rot but luckily they found the ''Fredbear and Friends Diner.''

Fredbear was sadden of the death of Mike and Withered Blank.

Though he knows something...

That no one else knows.

There was nothing else to be found except a charred body and metal next to it. The factory was gone. And other news that the owner of this diner is missing and hasn't been seen, many thought he ran off.

It was a stunning blow that Mike's former boss Scott coldly spoke of him, his mom didn't say anything and Jeremy who worked alongside him before lied about him being the biggest douche bag and left.

He angered him about them hating him. He opened his eyes, to find Penguin in front of him looking shyly.

He sighed and patted her head, he could see the girls were still depressed about Withered Blank's death.

Should he tell them?

He shook a no remembering what ''it'' told him.

''Look girls, I only know you all because of Mike and he told me a lot about you all.'' Fredbear said, making the girls blush a little bit to think that Mike still had the hots for them.

It was sad that he was gone, but he did it for them. He saved them from Withered Rat, the girls teared at every thought of her raping them each hour to please her or she'll beat them along with her friend known as the Cat.

''Listen here.'' Fredbear coldly said, spooking the four. His face was dark and serious. He pointed toward something they noticed that was in another room since they were in the hallway.

''Prize Exchange.'' The label on the door said. This was a booth for prices children can exchange their tickets for.

They can see a very large box that resembled a jack-in-the-box.

''What's that?'' Chester asked. The other 3 had a dreadful feeling about that box that send chills down their mechanical spines.

''This is one rule that we all follow, you want Mike and Withered Blank back...right?'' The girls all stared at him like he murdered children in front of them.

They gave a simple nod.

''Good, the MOST important rule in this diner is every hour during the night, since we don't need security guards, we have to turn that box lullaby on or it will be mad.''

''It?'' The girls were confused.

''It is extremely hostile during the night when someone annoys it from its sleep, it is something that I'm even scared of, it doesn't take orders or pity. It's an important rule you all need to remember since you are going all going to live here. This thing has capabilities of bringing back the dead, got it?''

The girls were hell out of scared to find the famous Fredbear even scared of thisthing.

''Yes Sir!''

Fredbear nodded and gently shut the door.

 **-Back with Anime Freddy's Anime Diner-**

Jeremy was alone in the office just messing around, knowing his awesome luck is only getting better, getting an harem of extremely sexy anime-tronics and girls.

''Mike is such an idiot...he doesn't know how to be a man, he's pathetic. I just hope that the charred body in that accident was him.''

The girls didn't give no damn about Mike anymore, his mom burned all his belongings he left back at the mansion, except one thing.

He laid back on the chair, slowly closing his eyes to hear a beautiful, relaxing lullaby that reminded him of that music from Mari's box. He listened to it for a while until he heard a voice.

 **''Twinkle, Twinkle, little star, now I wonder** **what you are...''**

He opened his eyes immediately to find a white face being similar looking to Mari and black tentacles coming from its back.

Everything went black

 **-With the girls-**

The girls were alerted as a pierce scream was heard from the office. Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, Golden Freddy, Spring Bonnie, Balloon Babe, Mari, Anime Foxy, Anime Mangle, Katelyn, Frisk, Marilyn and Mary were alarmed and ran towards the office.

The sight they'll never forget.

The head of Jeremy hanging on the wall with his missing body all decorated around the room with his insides on the floor, his blood was splattered on the floor and walls like paint.

A small candle was coming from his eyeless head and words on the wall drawn by his own blood.

 **''IT'S ME!''**

 **-End-**


	29. Balloon Babe's Crush and Update

**Balloon Babe's Crush and Update**

''This is your chance BB!'' Toy Freddy gently shoving BB towards the back room. BB was blushing heavily, looking nervous, staring at a large music box playing ''Twinkle Twinkle Little Star''

''Go BB!'' The girls cheered. BB sighed and walked towards the box.

She look at the girls who were giving her the thumbs up, gently knocking on the box to find the person she's been wanting to confess to all this time.

''What?...'' Coldly it spoke, she leaned in and started to confess.

The girls couldn't hear what they were saying but bet that BB will be getting a boyfriend tonight.

 ***CRASH***

Anime Mangle and Glitterstrap were thrown back at a sudden BB, holding her face, crying loudly as she locked herself in the backroom.

The girls were shocked, staring back at the locked door and the music box.

''BB! What happened?!'' Spring Bonnie cried, completely shocked with the girls at this.

 **''LEAVE ME ALONE!''** The human like anime-tronic screamed, the sounds of her crying burden the girls, they looked back at the box, noticing it was merely opened before shutting, letting it to its soft lullaby.

What did IT say?

 **-End-**

 **''I hope I might** **be finish with the next chapter by either today or tomorrow.''**


	30. Build up for the Fifth Night

**Ch 25: Build up for the Fifth Nights**

''Crap...'' I didn't dare to turn around because of the bloody chill of my manager could make Broly feel threaten.

I slowly turned around to find my boss behind me, literally on fire anime style.

''WHAT DID YOU DO?!'' He was seriously pissed, he noticed the dead Toy Chica. He was about to trample me but my question caught him off guard.

''Am I fired?'' I spoke with not emotion. I stared at my boss, who was taken back at my sudden response.

I wanted to know something because last night, something popped up in my mind that I want to know, everyone in town knows who Scott is, a part of him being ruthless about kicking out disrespectful employers or customers.

He without no word, would kicked my ass out of the place but funny thing is, he didn't. I am really getting suspicious why he didn't let me go after I requested, he seemed desperate.

I already know about him knowing about these girls moving at night habit, he is the owners of the girls.

Though I had to respect him a bit, because before working here, he was being offered by many clients to let them buy the place and anime-tronics at a huge amount but he refused. Rumors of what happens if he sold it to them. Yep, sex anime-tronics, a strip bar, damn arrogant pricks.

''Well...these anime-tronics costed me a lot of money and I guess you are still in this job but no payment until every penny is paid for the new body of these dismantled anime-tronics.'' Yep, just as I predicted. He was still trying to keep me in.

''Bullshit...'' I looked down, Scott stared at me.

''What?''

 ***SLAM***

I tackled Scott to the wall and held him up by the collar, considering this guy was over 6 foot and I'm 5''06, with unnatural strength I did.

He was spooked at my stare, he swore he saw the face of Fredbear.

''I'm not fucking stupid, you would've fire me but why?'' He remained quiet. There was no other option else than the one I already predicted.

''You're helping Spring Bonnie...'' I said, his skin turned pale as soon as I mentioned that. Yep, this son of a bitch lied and has been helping her.

I let go of him and walked out the door, he looked in desperation and shouted.

''Please, you can't leave, my daughters life is at stake!'' I turned around to tell him something last before I walked out.

''I don't care, you could've told me but all you did was lie and we, together could've found away to put Spring Bonnie our forever and thank the girls I'm coming back for another night because I care for them.'' Scott couldn't bring out another word, annoying and causing me to just walk out.

I slammed the door shut and walked towards my car.

Just as soon as I opened the door...a wet cloth covered my mouth with arms trying to hold me down, I struggled until I passed out.

Mairusu sighed and put up the cloth and carried my unconscious body into my car and drove it somewhere private.

 **-Location Unknown-**

My vision started to come back, trying to adjust with the only light in this dark room. I shook my head and realized I was just kidnapped.

''You awake there mate?'' A man with a British accent asked. It took me approximately 5 seconds to realized who it was, the fucking investigator.

I was strapped to a chair, but Mairusu kindly removed it. He moved back as I got up and glared, clutching my fist.

''You again? Explain where the fuck you took me?'' Mairusu rubbed his chin and flicked on a light switch, answering my question.

This room had many papers and newspaper taped to the wall, a desk filled with files and a computer, this was some office of some stalking time.

''Just a office at this part of the town...'' Mairusu said, pointing these cameras that were all on a desk near the computer.

I noticed a huge screen on the wall, different clips of the cameras in play. The fucked up part about this...it was my house.

''Haven't you notice these cameras from your place?'' Mairusu asked. I stare at the connected cameras to the tv, these cameras where in many areas in the house I mostly hang out, even in the shower.

I felt disgusted.

Mairusu seemed to know a lot about the anime-tronic girls that I realized.

 **-Somewhat Skipped-(Because this chapter is being a bitch to me:( )**

Still unsure about my safety with this guy, he knew a lot about this diner. He worked there before I did. He knew a lot about Spring Bonnie.

''Look, she's been watching you these entire time, this video recorded was zooming when you were inside the shower.''

''Wait, how would you know that?!'' Being taken back from all this.

''Uh...well I did notice it zooming before shutting it off.'' Trying to explain but I rolled my eyes.

''Hey, I worked there when I was your age, there is one thing I need to show you.'' Mairusu pulled out an old looking security camera, probably the model from a decade ago.

He plugged it to an monitor and attempted to show me something.

''This is what I want to know.'' He pointed out, the tapes date was a few days I remember, when I met Spring Bonnie and started our ''friendship''.

''What does this have to do with everything?'' I questioned.

''I've been speaking with Scott since Tuesday, we knew each other back then and he has been telling me a lot that has been going on.''He said.

''Well, guess you know.'' He nodded.

...

...

 **''H-e-Help m-m-m-m-me.''**

Mairusu began showing an old footage of the factory, talking but I couldn't make out a single word from him because a voice in my head started to sing the Twinkle song.

 **''Twinkle...Twinkle...Little Star...How I wonder what you are?''**

I slapped my head to get that cursive lullaby I use to hear a lot when I was younger and paid attention to the footage.

I blinked, realizing I was frozen in my world for about 3 minutes, everything Mairusu explained on that he wanted answers to a couple of murders that happened when I still a baby. Mairusu explained how there were two separate anime diners, the females and the males, until they came together but that came into a end as soon as Fredbear was decommissioned.

He was trying to find a proven idea about this footage he showed me.

It was an 3 second clip, all it showed was maybe 2 to 3 children following something into a room inside the factory, I heard about this incident back then, when the first two girls were created, an incident occurred involving children being killed by the machines, as if someone shoved them in it.

''Wait one second, I thought you were an investigator.'' So confused, he shook his head.

''Nope, I'm a fraud, I'm too slick for anyone to catch.''

''Of course.'' Ok, now I learned that this guy was lying but...wait.

''Did you work at the diner before me?'' I asked, very curious.

''Yep, I do leave those messages just in case someone is not prepared, like you.'' He responded, making me shook my head and stared at the paused footage.

Looking at the door where the children were being led to, I saw maybe was like...a tip. Don't even dare say. This shit was black and white and the quality was crap.

''Mairusu, take a closer look at this.'' I narrowed my eyes, Mairusu looked at where I was pointing.

''What is that?'' He asked. I hesitated but said.

''A tip...'' He slammed his head on the desk.

''No, no, no, no like that, it looks like a fucking dick.'' I shouted, making him slap me.

''Of course you would think that?'' He muttered.

''Look, just to tell you this, Toy Bonnie's ears look like a dick but she wasn't created during that time, was she?'' I asked. His eyes widened and stared closely, slowly zooming at best at the tip like ear from the top of the door.

''I don't believe that's Spring Bonnie, look at the year and date, she was just created and look closely at the ear, it's withered.'' I rubbed my chin, really surprised at the sight of this.

Was there...?''/~/?!

 **-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZEEP-**

 **I woke up suddenly in my own bed, the same red light from a night ago, I got off the bed and looked around.**

 **There was no one around.**

 **Gulping, very freaked out that this is just popping up again, I heard a creak and looked at the door, noticing it slightly opened.**

 **The creak was heard behind me.**

 **I looked behind as the creaking got louder. The plush was on the center of the bed staring at me evilly, chuckling darkly as it continued to rise.**

 **My blood went cold as the same lullaby was being hummed, and it was not the plush but something else.**

 **There was an flashlight in my hands, I flashed the plush to find a long pair of skinny black, puppet like arms behind the plush.**

 **The arms move back.**

 **I flashed behind the plush to find something I'll never forget.**

 **The figure behind the plush looked a lot like Mari, the design, white face with stream like tears except it was black, a widen smile with sharp teeth, shoulder length white hair with black streams, slim but muscular.**

 **It was a male version of Mari.**

 **Like Slenderman, tentacles were running all over the place.**

 **He smiled darkly and flung at me, and lean in close where our lips were an inch away from each other.**

 **He whispered in my ear.**

 **''Just a memory...'' He grabbed my cheeks and turned me towards a mirror, my face was bruised and beaten, a swollen eye.**

 **''Wake up...Wake up...you've got to wake up.''**

 **''Your nothing... but a distant memory to the girls anymore'' He harshly whispered, rubbing his fingers up my abs. His tentacles were rubbing against my skin, making me shiver at the feeling of this nightmare.**

 **I screamed as his tentacles drilled into my skin.**

 **-End-**

We were driving to my house, because I wanted to. Mairusu didn't want to push me further into this. We've been talking a lot, a lot of that footage from those cameras proved everything that she did it.

Spring Bonnie broke into my home, poisoned my mother, killing her from the inside. She watched me sleep and laid near me, *shudder*, she has been doing this for the past few days and never I woke up to find her there at all.

What disgusted me more? She touched my sisters, I loved them so much because they were too adorable and my siblings. What I meant by touch? The bitch dared to get near my little sisters, I'll never fucking forget that image, the bitch has done to ruin my family.

Mairusu showed me the map of the diner, saying there was hidden spots that no one knew, that possibly led to the missing 3, the twins and the little girl could be.

I followed what he said and made me want to try, but the girls will need to help me. But that button was a problem, I need to take care of that.

Mairusu explained that there was a hand held button like Spring Bonnie had, there was one for every anime-tronic and he said where he may know where it could be, unless it disappeared.

I learned about the memory cards of the girls, they all had one and if I save them, they will remember me but Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica's were gone, I'm not sure of Golden Freddy.

''We're here...'' Mairusu said, staring at the mansion.

''Nice...how you work at a diner?'' He questioned.

''Fuck you...'' I replied, getting out of the car. I was walking up the stairs but noticed he was still there, just sitting there.

''Aren't you going to leave?...'' This was getting awkward by every second. He sat back and relaxed.

''I'll wait...'' I glared at his weirdness. Never mind all of that...

I could drive myself to the diner, wonder how much patient this guy must me.

 ***ERROR_CODE_MEMORY_CORRUPT***

 ***Update...6/16/97...***

 **''Kid, don't get near the anime-tronic.'' The voice of a male asking sternly to a child.**

 **''Fuck off, I get to do what I want.'' A girl told the male, making him growl as the voice of who seemed to be the girls mother.**

 **''Mam, your dau...'' He was cut off by the girls mother who was sounding irritating.**

 **''Sir, let my daughter play with the anime-tronic, nothing bad is going to happen.''**

 **''Yeah sir, no one would really care about this stupid what's his face.'' The girl said, proceeded to continue her trash talk to the anime-tronic.**

 **''I mean, look at his stupid face, what's wrong with his eye? His voice is so stupid, this thing can't even stand still without twitching, what an idiot!'' The girl laughed along with the mom.**

 ***POP***

 **The mother screamed in horror, at the sound of the girl, mourning in agony before her head was split in half.**

I was in the restroom, to get ready for my next shift, with Mairusu waiting outside in his car for the last 20 minutes. Damn asshole won't leave, I want to handle this alone.

Washing off the water off my face after the cooling shower I had. It felt relaxing to take a shower. I walked towards my room and sat on the floor for apparent reasons, one is too rub myself on the blanket I laid because I freeze every time I come in here and two I am acting goofy a bit...if I was in the mood.

I slammed my fist on the ground, frustrated.

Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica. Both fell victim to that dirty bitch, killing my mother, taking my sisters, killing Marilyn, taking away everything in my life and intends to do as she please.

I promised that I won't let nothing happened to them but that promised went shallow as soon as Toy Bonnie died.

Golden Freddy is dead as well, she is no help.

Mari...she was sleeping and maybe will wake up by tonight.

I got up and stared into a photo attached into a frame, hanging on the wall. There was me, my mother and the twins, including my older sister, gone for college.

The older one looked exactly like my mother, blonde hair that is wrapped in a ponytail, a body that turns head towards, large D's and big bubble butt, her pale white skin and those electrifying baby blue eyes.

She was inspiring to me, she taught me how to be more confident and a lot, she was perfect at a lot. Grades, cleaning, cooking, not to mention that she kicks my ass at video games, to my embarrassment, it was why I loved her so much that makes me love my younger siblings who remind me of her. **(NO FUCKING INCEST IN CASE YOU ARE WONDERING!)**

There was even one time she knocked the crap out of a few men who were attempting to grope her but failed.

I didn't want to admit my guilty pleasure at staring at her when she used to change in her room, that was only one time.

If only she was here.

 ***KNOCK* *KNOCK***

My blood went cold, the sounds of my room window being knocked on. I turned around and screamed like a little girl.

I almost pissed my boxers and covered myself.

It was Spring Bonnie.

Oh fuck! She was at the porch of my window, staring at me with lust, she was pressing her chest against the door. Her eyes were endo, breathing heavily and tapping the window, asking to get in.

The great thing about this, the glass for my window was the bendable and the only one in the entire mansion.

 **(Why mansion? His mother inherited the money and home from her father in case you are all wondering. She was never rich in her childhood)**

 **''Oh Mike, I can't** **wait to see you later, I love you!''** That was enough, I ran out of my room towards my mothers room, I jumped in the closet and hid.

''Why is she here?'' I asked myself, minutes later passed and I got out. I didn't hear no window breaks nor the doors in this mansion are all locked.

There was no sign of her anymore when I gave a check around. I sighed in relief that she was gone and shut the blinds.

 ***BING RING***

I almost had an heartbreak, staring at my vibrating phone, the ringtone of ''Downplay, Hated You From Hello''.

I picked up the phone to find that some unknown number was calling me, I ignored it, hanging it up.

 ***RING***

I slapped my face and picked it up, yelling at for the douche bag to stop calling.

I heard the voice I didn't want to hear.

 **''Ooooo, hi honey! I didn't** **know you were such** **a ''big boy'', are you ready for your ''present''? I thought you like** **a little treat!''** Spring Bonnie giggled.

I threw the phone against the hard wall and ran out of the house. Mairusu raised his eyebrow as I got in the car.

''Is that a yes?'' Really unsure to take me to work instead of going alone.

''JUST FUCKING GO!'' He pressed on the car and drove off fast. My heart was beating fast like the daredevil I was.

''What's wrong?''

''She was at my house!'' Mairusu stared at me with a ''WTF?''. He regretted asking me and drove off. We were silent half way there.

Wincing at the thought of what would happened to me if she wins,hoping that won't happen. Just the thought of being her bitch forever haunts me. Mairusu broke the silence.

''Are you sure about this?'' Mairusu asked. I rubbed my eyes and took a pill, that will be useful later.

''Yes...'' I answered. Mairusu sighed and focused on the road. We both remained silent, not really far from the diner, it was already about to be 12:00.

''Mike, we stick to our plan, distract her and I'll try to find the managers daughter and your sisters.'' Mairusu said, making me real tensed and damn right nervous.

''Too be honest, I'm too scared.'' I joked but was really scared, after all the nightmares I've been having of Spring Bonnie.

It was like each nightmare I have, stressing too much. I already have white hair mixing in with the purple highlights, and my natural black hair

''Do you love Mangle?...'' Mairusu calmly asked. I stared at him in shock. Why would he asked that?

''Why would you asked that? I do love her!'' I glared back but his sudden glare at me made me more nervous of being in the car with this fraud.

''If you truly love Mangle, you would be there for her. Spring Bonnie is sure without no doubt will do anything to get her hands on you, even kill your beloved.'' He was focused on the road.

We both were silent until we made it back to the restaurant, still in one peace, I hope. To my dismay, Scott was at his car, out and waving towards us.

''Look, I'm sorry I never told the truth Mike.'' This was the only thing he can come up with, so typical that someone would lazily think of this.

''Whatever, once I find you daughter, we're done, I quit.'' I coldly said. He nodded immediately.

''Understood, you are sure like your father with that attitude you are showing.'' He complemented, making me turn away.

''I don't care what you say, my mom told me things about my father that I don't give no damn about, he has always been there right next to me during my life and all he does is hurt others, he can rot in hell for all I care.''

Maiusu and Mike didn't understand what I meant by ''next to me'' but they shrugged it off.

''Well then, oh Mike...'' I looked at him.

''What?''

''Look, once all of this is over, I'll pay for all damage done to Toy Chica and Toy Bonnie and they'll both be fixed, and you can have the diner.'' He considered I own the diner. I was surprised.

''Why?'' I didn't know one thing about owning a business.

''Well, you seem a lot qualified for this job and you have technical skills like your father, judging by your grade in that class, especially by what your mother told me about.'' I froze at the mention of my mother...mother.

Mairusu elbowed Scott and whispered in his ear.

''Don't speak of her in his presence.'' Warning Scott.

''Why? What happened?'' He whispered back, Mairusu muttered some blabber I couldn't understand.

I rolled my eyes and walked towards the doors.

''Mike!'' Mairusu called me, turning towards him to look at him.

Mairusu gave me a thumbs up, I gave him a middle finger up.

I walked into the diner to find all three huddle with each other, looking around. I was hell out of scared of coming here but I can't let no one else get hurt.

I'm doing this for them, my sisters, my mother, and Marilyn.

 **-5th Night Start-**

 **-Chapter End-**

 **''Oh boy, 5th night is about to start.''**

 **''And sadly to be only 1 chapter.''**

 **-Next teaser-**

 **Damian was on the ground, staring at the creaking ceiling, a crack formed within the ceiling, and it collapse.**

 **-End-**

 **Mike opened the door, to find a pair of creamy white balloons in his face, being crushed into them. His face was turning blue as he was being fling like a ragdoll being thrown around by a class of 4 year old children.**

 **He managed to get a look at the face, one he didn't want to see, not like this. It was embarrassing that he was in his boxers.**

 **''How's my little brother doing?''**

 **-End-**


	31. Mike's 5th Night

**Ch 26: Mike's 5th Night**

Mike walked into restaurant and was slammed into a hug, both Toy Freddy's and Anime Mangle's racks smashing his face. **(You son of a bitch!)**

''MIKE!'' They both cried, hugging tighter and got to the point he was turning blue, he couldn't mutter something.

''STOP! No time for this!'' Anime Foxy scolded the two, they let go and stared down ashamed.

''Sorry.'' Both apologized.

-A few minutes later-

The girls were sitting on the stage as Mike was sitting **o** n a chair, in front. Things were very silent for a few minutes, still up grabs about everything.

''So, how's the restaurant, without the two?'' He asked. He didn't call nor asked Scott about what was going on with the business.

''It's been different this morning and day...a lot seemed disappointed that Toy Chica and Toy Bonnie weren't shown, no one, even the employers don't know what happened to them, Scott had to convince everyone that the two were being checked on in the factory.'' Toy Freddy explained.

''The factory?'' He questioned. The three stared at him directly.

''The factory we were created from.'' Anime Foxy answering his curiosity, making him understand but something hit his head, literally.

''Didn't that factory had a few murders in it?''

''We're really scared.'' They just ignored what he asked but didn't want to push them leading to an argument which is not the best thing to do.

''Mike. I've been thinking about this but.'' Anime Mangle hesitated to ask, Anime Foxy and Toy Freddy seemed to know what she was talking about.

''W-h-y is Spring Bonnie so vi-cio-us to get her han-ds on y-ou?'' She stuttered a bit.

The girls didn't know about anything about me going to this diner when I was younger, they weren't even created at the time.

I decided to tell them everything from every memory from the past to the ending. You all know what is going on in this.

 **-After Story Telling-**

''That's sad!' Toy Freddy gasped.

''Why did she do it? W-e-e were told that it was Fredbear!'' Anime Mangle couldn't believe the information I was telling them. Meeting Fredbear for the first time a while ago, she heard he was a very polite guy but he was very cold.

''Tel **l** me matey, are you real certain about Spring Bonnie murdering the children.'' Anime Foxy demanded, my face went sour.

''Foxy...Why else would the daughter of your creator be killed for blood? Spring Bonnie murdered her to get Marilyn out of the way and she did hated everyone in the diner because what she told me, like everything we would talk about.''

Anime Foxy's ears went down, I wished that I didn't raise my voice on her. Hugging her gently, the graze of her hook went down my hair.

The one thing I asked.

''Toy Bonnie...and Toy Chica.'' They looked down and went towards the repair shop. He followed them as they entered the room.

He entered the room to find the three looking at an open box, where both the dismantled Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica were in, taken apart and laid inside.

The sight made the girls walk out the room, still in despair at the loss of the two.

Looking at his surroundings, there was no sign of him hesitating to talk to the girls about the plan of stopping Spring Bonnie.

''Look, we need to talk about this plan.''

The girls followed me into the backroom, to keep things more private, because in the corner of my eyes, the cameras moved.

Spring Bonnie has to be in the office, watching our every move.

 **(My P.O.V)**

''Here's the plan!'' I proclaimed, laying the map of the diner on one of the tables, the girls huddled up around.

We were in the back room because this room didn't have no cameras for her to spy us in.

''There are a few secret spots in this place we don't know of.'' I explained, the girls seemed confused.

''What are these spots for?'' Toy Freddy asked.

''My sisters and Scott's daughter.'' The 3 stare at me in shock.

''I didn't know you had sisters...'' Anime Mangle said, really surprised.

''That bitch has gone too far.'' Anime Foxy angrily said, she was heating up to thrash the bitch.

''Our bosses daughter, damn...''Toy Freddy muttered. It was now more personal, her boss was her father like figure, he created them and gave them emotions.

The three were looking at one another before looking at me and nodding, agreeing to help out.

''Good, then.'' I smiled, the girls thought for a minute and stared at me questionably.

''It was nice for Mairusu.'' He explained and they knew him well, didn't want to explain but went with the plan of checking the secret rooms that haven't been check by Scott, Mairusu knew of these spots and know where they're at.

 **-With Spring Bonnie(Her P.O.V)-**

My heart was beating real fast at the sight of Mike, licking my lips, my hand was in my underwear, playing with my precious that I want.

Imagining the real thing going through my slit, my life will be perfect.

I know his plan on having his sisters back, and rescuing the other girl, too bad it would backfire on him later on.

I already set everything, our new home, murdering and getting rid of the remaining whores that still touch my Damian, Mari couldn't escape from her box because I locked her box which is powerless from the inside.

 **''Ki-i-i-ill all...''**

It was a weird flashback I experienced, it was extremely short with barely any words and no image of it, these occurs very rarely.

I just think it was just an error in my system but no more lilly gaggy, time to fuck with that sexy piece of meat, my smile widened as I heard footsteps coming this way from the hallways.

 **(My P.O.V)**

''Wait...she will probably try to stop us!'' Toy Freddy said, I sighed.

''We need an distraction.'' The three were taken back, none of them can't just go alone with her around and I noticed their reactions.

''I'm the bait!'' The girls stopped and stared at me like was the most idiotic person they seen.

''You three checks these spots, don't worry about me.''

''I DON'T WANT YOU TO DIE!'' Anime Mangle cried, hugging me tight, I chuckled and lay her off.

''Mate! She won't be merciless!''

''Mike...we can't lose you too.''

''As much as stupid it sounds, Spring Bonnie ''wants'' me, she doesn't want to kill me.'' I tried to calm them down, they still gave me a refusal.

''Just trust me...''

''Look, understand that Scott's daughter and my baby sisters are in grave danger, if it were between me or them, I'll prefer you girls to save them.'' I explained, they slowly teared. They didn't want to argue with him now.

What was it about him that made him so ''special'' to them?

Anime Mangle was cut out of her thoughts when I gave her a small kiss to her lips.

 ***SMOOCH***

''Just for good luck.'' Anime Mangle shyly smiled, Toy Freddy seemed jealous but Anime Foxy seemed out of it. Anime Mangle gave me a kiss back, whispering ''I love you.''

''Please, find them as quickly as you can you three.'' I pleaded. I walked out of the room to the office where I know that's where she is.

I was right near the door in the left hallway, I took one final breathe before going inside the office.

I had a nervous look, there she was, just sitting on the chair with her feet on the desk, looking through the monitors.

She pulled down the monitors, to my surprise, she didn't look as demonic as she was the past nights. Her hair was straighten and her eyes were normal, giving me the same smile that I enjoyed when I was younger.

''So you finally came to see me...alone.'' She softly said, putting down the monitor and walked at me, she hugged me from behind, her chin laying on my head.

''Finally'' She almost cried out, a part of me was guilty but the other was telling me to not give pity. It's been a long time I haven't seen her.

She did killed 5 children even since I was there but was there a way to change her despite what she did. How would everything change if I stayed? Visit her most of the time, all of this frustration she held was unleashed on all of the others.

Would she be different?

''Please...just tell me where my sisters are?'' I slowly begged with such regret, hoping that she would listen to my words.

''Your sisters hmm, about you treat me to some of this and maybe we'll talk about it.'' Spring Bonnie started to nibble on my neck, making me let a small moan which I covered but it only pleased her a lot.

Falling in warmth from her breast, rubbing against my head, she smiled, her hand being a snake, got its way into my pants.

 **-Lemon Skip-**

I bit my lower lip, seeming that she was satisfied. I cum deep inside her pussy and pulled out, Spring Bonnie was just licking off the remains what was shot onto her chest and face.

''Mike, want to know a little secret?'' Spring Bonnie asked, getting on her bottom.

''What?'' I muttered.

''Our little darlings, the twins are not inside the diner.'' Spring Bonnie giggled. I was now mad, this bitch was now telling me my sisters aren't in the diner, then where the fuck are they?

My anger was building up, from her sassy nature and just giggled of it, I kept the best face filled with calm as possible as I can, not wanting to fuck this up.

...

...

Fuck it.

I slowly reach for my gun, well hidden in my pants.

My eyes widened, when I realized it was gone.

''Looking for this?'' Asked Spring Bonnie. She was rather amused at her ''lovers'' dumb mistake, and he will pay. She had the gun in her hands.

I watched as she crushed the gun with her hand with no sweat, watching the gun being crushed like a muffin.

''SHIT!'' I desperately tried looking for his taser, once I realized once again, she had it in her other hand and crushed it.

''DOUBLE SHIT!'' I shouted. Jumping in a go and try to run, she pounce on me and started to pull me in.

 **''I'm not done with you yet!''**

Toy Freddy growled and tackled Spring Bonnie off.

Mike and Toy Freddy ran out of the room, leaving the angry Spring Bonnie alone until.

''Lets settle this score!'' An angry Foxy said, still damaged from the fight yesterday night.

 **''I was there Mike...I saw everything!'' The voice of the same monster from my dream last night, staring at me in a voided world.**

 **''W-W-What?'' I stuttered.**

 **''You don't really know what really happened...did you? You were in the same room with Marilyn and the kids when the murders happened.'' The monster said, blowing me away from the dream.**

 **-End-**

''FOXY!'' Mike screamed in horror. Spring Bonnie stopped then looked at him, running towards him like it was limit edition of an anime character action figure before Anime Foxy nearly struck her through her chest but got her shoulders, pulling her and started throwing punches.

Mike wasn't sure what to but watch, Spring Bonnie took his gun apart and smash his taser. He attempted to help Anime Foxy by jumping on Spring Bonnies back, holding onto her neck.

''GET OFF!'' Spring Bonnie screamed, trying to get him off, Foxy took a chance to strike her with the hook. She screamed and fell to her knees.

Mike got off which was something he shouldn't had done. Spring Bonnie wrapped her arms around Foxy and swung her.

 ***CRASH***

Foxy collided with Mike, sending him threw one of the tables. Mike was twitching, her hard head against his own head.

His vision was blurring, he couldn't hear anything as well. A dark figure rose in the center of his mind, right in front of him.

''F-F-Fredbear?'' He said, his vision started to kick in but he could sworn he sees Fredbear...just standing by his side, looking at him with regret.

 **''Sorry kid...''** Fredbear faded away. Was this...really him or...something else?

''MIKE!'' Toy Freddy shouted, very worried.

...

Mike snapped out of the illusion and stared at Freya, noticing parts of her arm were missing, exposing her skeleton.

''What happened to you?'' He asked. Toy Freddy pointed to her side, Foxy and Spring Bonnie were at it but the bunny had the advantage.

Foxy back flipped, dodging the ax and kneed Spring Bonnie on the face before being punched on the chin, her jaw fell loose. Spring Bonnie grinned and tasered Foxy in the chest, causing her to scream. Foxy dropped, holding her chest as Spring Bonnie, smirking arrogantly, walking towards the fox until Mike decided being an idiot, threw a part of a chair that was left in pieces at her.

She didn't seem to acknowledge the weak throw but focused on the fox who was pissed off.

Foxy's hook clashed with Spring Bonnie's ax, they both to be seem at the same level. Mike couldn't take more of this, seeing Foxy being busted apart.

''HEY! LEAV...'' Mike was cut off by the headaches kicking in again. Spring Bonnie's head twisted around, her head facing the wrong way and smiled darkly.

Foxy grabbed her the remains of her left ear and ripped it out, Spring Bonnie's head twisted back to normal and angrily tackled Foxy down.

 **''MY FUCKING EAR! DIE YOU BITCH!''** Spring Bonnie strike her ax towards Foxy's face.

*CLASH*

Anime Foxy desperately blocked it with her hook, it was very struggling for her. Spring Bonnie started to scream like a mad woman and the ax was near her face. Foxy gave an eye signal to Toy Freddy who understand the signal.

''Mike! We got to leave!'' Freya shouted, dragging him into the hallways as Spring Bonnie noticed them leaving and kicked Foxy down and glared at them.

 **''YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY!''** She jumped into the ceilings, leaving the beat Foxy. Freya laid Mike against the wall, rubbing his head softly, the big bruise he had on his left side.

Mike tilted his head down and up, trying to keep it up but felt like he knew he was going to suffer an concussion.

''What happened to Mangle?!'' Mike asked, really scared and in pain. Freya shook her head fast.

''She's fine, she is still looking through that secret basement, those rooms hidden underneath the diner.'' My heart stopped in relief, but Foxy was really hurt and can't continue on.

''Foxy will be fine, the fight seemed to stop but why did you suddenly faint, you've been out for a good 48 minutes.'' I stare at her weird, 48 minutes in a daydream, it was only 3 sentences or a good minute.

They heard something moved in the ceiling above them, they both looked up, there was dust and a crack forming on the ceiling.

Mike and Freya noticed the crack got larger and it was too late.

The ceiling collapse on them, well Freya shoved Mike out.

 ***BOOM***

Massive amount of dust was in his face, unable to see, he was blinded by a sucker punch to the face. He was thrown on his back.

The dust cleared up a bit, revealing Spring Bonnie jumping towards Mike. Realizing it, he couldn't move away in time as she pounced on him.

''Freya! N-n-no...'' Mike whispered, he was horrified at the sight. His headaches came back, the face of a bloody Freya staring at him coldly.

A large piece of the ceiling in the hallway collapse on her, the heavy amount of weight, dropped on her. The lower part of her body was stuck underneath, crushed. Freya was crying.

Mike super kicked Spring Bonnie in the face and spine buster her body onto the floor, she was blown by the assault. He immediately tried to help Freya.

Mike tried with all his remaining muscle, try to pick up the heavy amount of the ceiling off of her, it did worked as she crawled out.

Toy Freddy's lower part of her body was crushed, broken.

'' **I** can't feel them...'' Toy Freddy whimpered, making him drop and hug Freya, rubbing her hair.

''Please, it will be ok.'' Just as he said that, he heard a groan behind him, alerting both. Spring Bonnie was trying to get up.

Freya gave a small smile and asked Mike in her most sincere voice.

''Mike, run...'' Mike stared at her in shock and shook his head. Freya sighed, wincing at the lifeless feeling of her lower half.

It was useless for her to run, Mike isn't strong enough now to carry her out, he was bruised and beaten.

''No fuck that! Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica are dead, I can't let anyone else die because of my foolishness!'' Mike cried.

Freya grabbed his cheeks and smiled softly, wiping away a tear and kissed him deeply, making Mike blushed but sniveled like a little bitch.

''Mike, everything is ok, just go. It is useless for me anyways, thank you for everything and these past nights have been the best.'' Freya softly said. Mike step back, mouthing a ''I love you'', as if it was the last time he was ever going to see her.

Though he neglected the idea of leaving her and fought to death against Spring Bonnie but he was unfortunately grabbed by the back of shirt by a damaged Foxy, dragging him out in a quick go.

''I'm s-or-ry ma-tey.'' Foxy sadly said.

The last he seen of Freya, was a tear streaming down her cheeks.

As he was gone from sight, Freya turned and glared at Spring Bonnie, who was obviously pissed off that the bitch touching what was ''hers''.

''Well, seem like we're alone here.'' Spring Bonnie evilly smiled.

 ***BAM***

Freya threw a large chunk of the ceiling at her face, fucking up her left eye, it fell off and all was left was her endo revealed eye, staring angrily at Freya.

All Mike could hear was the loud screams in terror from Freya being torn apart by the evildoer, it was fruitless for him to stop her.

''Ahhhhhhhh!'' Mike dropped when he heard her last words before all went silent as a walk through a long field of tall grass.

Mike couldn't take it all.

Toy Freddy is gone, forever and never will she ever know who he was and the memories together they held, just the image of her, shattering into a million of pieces, in front of him.

Why couldn't he save her?

 ***DING DONG***

The bells were ringing, signifying the end of his last shift.

The 5th night ended...he no longer be employed, his contract expires. The beating noise died, Foxy hugged me from behind.

''I'-m so-r-r-ry!'' Foxy whimpered.

Her conditions were bad, a part of her face was beaten off, her lower jaw was broken, making her sound weird, parts of her body were broken, missing templates on her arms, chest and legs.

He patted her head without emotion, he fell on his knees. He could feel the presence of her at the end of the hallway, before the footsteps were getting lower and lower.

''I FOUND HER!'' Both of them lighten up and found Mangle running towards them with a unconscious little girl about the age of 5 or 7 he with no doubt, know that's Scott's daughter.

She was awfully taken care of in Spring Bonnie's case, her clothes were dirty, minor bruises on her and by the looks of it, been crying for a long time. She looked very hungry judging by her stomach.

''Y-o-u po-or t-hi-ng!'' Foxy started to twitch, she was real beaten and fell on her bottom.

Mike let out a small tear and pecked Mangle's lips, whispering a ''thank you''. Her ears were down of sadness and depression.

''I couldn't find your sisters.'' She sadly to break down but Mike hugged her.

''They weren't here in the first place.'' Damian whispered, shocking **M** angle. Where did she put them?

Foxy took the child and went outside, good gracious that the employees were let off because Scott texted that he send messages, saying that the place is closed down for now.

Scott was there and noticed Foxy holding his daughter and grabbed her from her arms, hugging her tightly, whispering sorry to her every second that passed.

''Thank you...''

''Your welcome.'' Mangle softly said.

Mairusu was leaning against the car, we watched the happy family, they remained silent until Scott turned towards them and said.

''You two are staying with me...''

''What?'' Both asked, staring at him in confusion.

''You're both staying with me. she told me she will kill you once the place is closed until further notice.'' Mike said, both were already looking traumatized, 3 of their best friends were murdered.

''Will it be ok Scott?'' He asked. Scott looked up and nodded.

''They're all yours, once everything is put aside, everything will be fix.'' He announced. Nodding back and warned him.

''Listen to me, she might come for you at your home, just stay somewhere else in case but that is not certain because she will be after me. She knows where I live, she knows where my sisters are at and I intend to find out.''

He slowly teared.

''My wife...my Marilyn, she did this and I can't let this mistake happen again, please finish her.'' He pleaded.

''I will...'' I promised, I will, Anime Mangle and Foxy were whimpering, looking back at their home, now ruins, damaged memories.

''Ok lads, I'll get the car ready.'' Mairusu said, getting to the car.

Anime Foxy and Mangle got in the backseat, not really sure about the outside world, Mangle only has been once with Mike, Foxy has never, they weren't used to it, the sun hasn't fully appeared.

Mike shut his eyes for a moment, to briefly think all of himself as a child, going in and being dragged out by his mother, after ''that'' happened.

Anime Mangle and Foxy laid their heads on each of his shoulders, he wrapped his arms around their stomachs and they close in with each other.

They shut their eyes, not wanting to see another sunny day within the destroyed diner.

Mairusu looked at them via mirror and gave a small smile, on a side note, he wondered about the ear from the footage.

''Toy Freddy...''

 **-Chapter End-**

 **''Now the true final night will start next, everything is about to come to an end.''**

 **It was a old day in Fredbear and Friends Diner, the place was pretty packed since today was filled with many birthdays, all the anime-tronics were busy with the party guests, except one.**

 **One stand in the center of the main stage, he was quite groomed and handsome. Unlike his fellow leader of the pack, Fredbear, who seemed golden but he was not.**

 **He was a yellow anime-tronic with sparkling light blue eyes, slick back blonde hair, not muscular but fit and slim design, he was wearing his famous black suit, taking his role as a waiter and service anime-tronic. He delivers the meals to the paying customer and has a beautiful tone.**

 **Seeing all the people were occupied with what they're doing, he decided to do his own thing and walked around.**

 **He was walking around, greeting many and he started to hear a faint cry. He walked around or near the cry, the cries were getting louder and louder until he noticed the office door was opened.**

 **There was a little girl about 6 years old, on her bottom, her face covered by her hands, a small puddle of her tears were near her, and the dirty food stains on her beautiful white dress(not see through you child molestors).**

 **Next to her was an action figure of himself to his surprise but it was broken in half, it was able to be put back together, guessing that this child didn't know.**

 **Not noticing he was there, he picked up the toy and reattached it. He looked at the figure, it does carry a lot on him since it was yellow and the fancy suit but the head was missing.**

 **What happened to the head?**

 **The little girl looked up, noticing her favorite toy was being waved in front of her. She gasped to find him in front of her, she got up and patted her dress in embarrassment, she took the figure off his hands.**

 **''Thank you...'' She whispered, smiling softly and looking away shyly, making the anime-tronic give her a funny face which resulted in her laughing and ran out.**

 **He didn't know what was up with that but decided to move on further, one thing that bothered the anime-tronic was the black marks on her exposed arms and legs, including her face.**

 **''Daddy, please I sorry!'' The familiar voice of the little girl caught his attention, making him walk fast towards the area where the main entrance was at.**

 **There he noticed the little girl crying loudly, she was smacked on the head and her ear being pulled by a man who seemed to be in his 30's.**

 **His eyes twitched at the sight, he now put all the pieces together.**

 **Crying little girl, bruises on her person, the headless toy, this man.**

 **This man was her father and tormentor, this asshole dare to abuse a child right in his eyes.**

 **There was a lot of people around and they do notice the situation but all they did was just looked away from them, trying to ignore the child in need of help.**

 **There was a woman he had to presume was this little girls mother and her two older siblings looking like they were 12.**

 **They just stood there watching emotionless, making the anime-tronic angry. This was no help, the girl needed help now.**

 **He lost it once the father started to drag the poor little girl by the ear, and smacked her every time she put her feet on the floor to try to walk it out.**

 **He started to walk towards the father slowly as they made their way to the center.**

 **Everyone was too caught up to notice the anime-tronic walking towards the man, even the man himself.**

 **The child saw the anime-tronic in front of her father and everything suddenly shined and disappeared off into a faded world.**

 **-Terminated-**

 **''This was one of the anime-tronics in the ''** **Five Nights at Anime Freddy What It's", the chapter involving Mike's older sister, this was his story before you know what happens, like the word after the short story of this fella's fate.''**

 **''Though I left some hints of his name.'' :)**

 **Hints: 4 letters that are darken in the chapter, mixed in with the regular fonts, just keep looking and once you find them, put them together.;)**

 **-End-**


	32. Final Night Part 1

**Ch 27: Final Night Part 1**

* * *

 **Dedicated to bonniefangirl000**

* * *

We were back at my house, laying on my bed with Anime Foxy and Mangle, their eyes closed after a long time of crying after losing yet another friend.

''Mike, where do you think your sisters can be?'' Mairusu asked, staring at his filled gun. I look down, really thinking hard.

''She really ignored me right there, but she said ''you know where'' but I don't get it.'' I said, really frustrated from her meaning. What does it mean?

''She wouldn't even answer you anyways, she is too slick, she wants you to fall into her trap. How do you know if she was telling the truth?'' I thought about that for a minute before he patted my back.

I notice he pointed outside the window, it was already getting dark and gray clouds were appearing, remembering that were was going to be a heavy shower tonight.

''Shit! We don't have much time before she shows up.'' Mairusu grabbed his gun. I picked up a metal bat I had.

Yeah, a lot would try to skip town but this was a save situation, she was the only one who knows, there has to be a way to get answers.

''Mike?'' Mangle and Foxy woke up, realizing what time it was. I sat beside the two and hugged them.

''It's time.'' I told them, making them shudder. Mairusu managed to fix up Foxy's voice box, not making it error anymore.

 ***CRASH***

We heard a window breaking from far from this room, signaling that she made it to the house and she was inside.

''Shit!'' Both Mairusu and I shouted.

''Mangle, find somewhere to hide.'' Foxy said, getting off the bed, Mangle wanted to say no but my face told her that I wanted the same for her.

''No...'' Mangle didn't want to be alone, Foxy and I groaned and decided to stay.

''Fine, about I go alone?'' Mairusu suddenly told us as he walked out with absolutely no chill.

''Dude, get your ass here.'' I whispered loudly, peeking my head out the door but Mairusu just continued to walk off and turned a corner and was out of sight.

''OK, I guess it is just us 3 then.'' I was hugged by Mangle.

''Please don't leave us alone.'' The sour look I had when the phone suddenly broke us up, we stared at the ringing phone, knowing who it is.

 ***RING***

The phone went silent before it set off again, the same number she used yesterday to call me, it rung for a few minutes continuing to call until the sound of a voice message I heard.

 **''Oooo, honey, you don't want to pick up, do you?''** She questioned, giggling. Despite me not wanting to be alone and she is supposed to know that, to Mangle and Foxy, they were very angry at what she just asked.

 **''Hmm, meet me in your little sister's** **play room, if you ever want to see them.''** She hung up. It was really hard to believe her, would she really harm my baby sisters?

''Matey, she's only trapping you.'' Foxy tried to convince me but I whispered something into her ear, Mangle was trying to listen in but we further our distance from her.

''What you up too?'' Mangle asked shyly and uncomfortable, taking the stares both give her.

 ***SLAM***

Mangle instantly was thrown right into the closet and we locked it.

''What are you two!'' Instead of her trying to slam through the door, she gently knocked.

''Watch her.'' I asked. Foxy nodded and I walked out of the room alone, Mangle was whimpering for me to come back, it's selfish of me to leave both there without a second thought but I'm just too desperate for my sisters.

I shut the door behind me and stared at the hallways, thankfully filled with light. The hallways were long paths, each step made my heart rot in such this horrible feeling of deciding going alone might work.

Especially Mairusu just disappeared.

 **''It's all your fault...''** A cold voice echoed throughout the hallways as I started to walked down the stairs, it's then I noticed a dark figure, literally nothing but darkness surrounded, freaking me out but this told me this was just in my head as usual.

I silently walk past the shadow figure, it was staring at me before it disperse. I continued my way towards my sisters playroom until I noticed the same figure, walking backwards, waving at me.

It wanted me to follow it and yet it was heading towards my sister's playroom, I hesitated but followed along.

Once I made a turn, it was at the door to the playroom before it disperse once again.

I opened the door to find the room pitch dark. I walked in and turn on the lights, to find no sign of Spring Bonnie nearby,

 ***BOOM***

The sudden cries of the heaven's thundering down on earth, scaring the living crap out of me. I laid back on something odd, not realizing WHO I was laying on.

''Hi honey.'' My blood went cold, I touched what was sitting on and it was moving. I was on Spring Bonnie's lap.

''Oh! Hi!'' I gulped, very, very nervous. She rubbed my cheeks with her own, the such feeling of her skin made my skin crawled.

''Really with the best option.'' She giggled.

''Look Bon Bon...'' She cut me off.

''You finally call me Bon Bon, you remember!'' She squealed, laying butterfly kisses on my face, which I wanted to swatted away.

''You know what, you can request what you want, anything for remembering our little names Mikey.'' Mikey was sort of a nickname I earned for some off reason, around school but this was created when me and ''her'' decided to come up with nicknames.

I guess she was teasing me then, I fucking hated the nickname Mikey.

It was obvious that she was lying but still I attempted to plead.

''I promise, please, you can do anything you want to me but please release my sisters, please.'' I pleaded, Spring Bonnie being as she is, just rubbed my chin.

''Anything? Hmm, that is not enough for me.'' She said, making me annoyed, the ''not enough for me'' quote.

''How is that not enough for you?''

''I want everyone to know that we are meant for each other and those bitches had it coming, I had to trap Mari inside her box, all those whores didn't bother to listen to my warning.

''And I want you to murder those 3 remaining, you think I'm that dumb, I have secret cameras that Mairusu wasn't even able to find.'' Spring Bonnie arrogantly said.

''But, what ''if'' we, together leave town and never anyone will find us or bother us.'' Trying to convince her but it somewhat worked a little.

''Just us two alone?'' She questioned, pushing my face into her breast. I nodded with a fake smile.

''How are you ever going to prove to me that you aren't lying?'' Questioned Spring Bonnie. I bit my lower and faced towards her and started to kiss her softly.

Spring Bonnie being herself, let me kiss me until we started to get more ''into'' it.

My eyes wandered, making me notice that the piles of plushes in the corner moved slightly, noticing something black and... it was a gun.

Mairusu was right there, I thought he had a regular gun but it was an shotgun.

He nodded at me, a signal I followed and I took off my shirt, making Spring Bonnie smile, she was facing me, so she was unable to see Mairusu.

I started to let her tongue slip through my lips, slowly giving a french kiss. I rubbed her big breast and whispered her to get on me, with an erection. She followed what I said and started to grind on my crotch.

She stare at the ceiling, biting her lower lip, shivering at my touch. She was going to look down but she noticed the shotgun pointed at her.

 ***BANG***

The blow threw her off of me, she was screaming in horror before Mairusu blow another round at her, striking her torso.

She ran out of the room with Mairusu running after her, I got my shirt on and ran after the two.

''SHE'S UPSTAIRS!'' I ran upstairs but this mansion was rather too large and tricky for me to know where the screams are coming from.

 **''Follow me...''**

I found them in the attic, Spring Bonnie had one of the old dusty tables shielding her while Mairusu attempted to reload.

''Mike! Help!''

Before I can try to do anything, I was hit on the head with a toy firetruck, knocking me down. I got my senses back together to get hit by another hard object, she was tossing shit at us.

''DO SOMETHING!'' He shouted.

I dive right at her, tackling her into the shelves, a lot of stuff fell down and broke into pieces.

''I got her!'' I shouted back. Mairusu got up and attempted to help me.

*BAM*

She found a nearby old glass cup and smash my head with it. I held my head in pain, finding blood on my hands.

''OW! That fucking...Arrgh!'' I screamed, rolling on the floor whining like a bitch. I tried getting up to find her foot connecting with my stomach, throwing me to the ceilings and falling down on a table, knocking it over and left Mairusu alone to work on the job.

 ***BANG***

The bullet briefly touch her head, she turned towards Mairusu. Trying to load up the shot gun, she grabbed a hold of it and snapped in two.

Mairusu took out a regular gun and started to shoot at her, every bullet that shot right at her head was avoided.

 **''I'm not losing!''** She screamed.

Spring Bonnie took every shot Mairusu gave her but she refused to go down and grabbed Mairusu by the neck. He began to choke, trying to break the grip.

 **''You are such a riddance, DIE!''** She screamed, stabbing Mairusu 6 times in the stomach before flinging him at a window, resulting in it breaking.

 ***SPLASH***

Mairusu was dropped 6 stories down, landing in the pool.

''NO!'' I got up, still limping attempted to tackle Spring Bonnie, sadden and shocked what she did to Mairusu. This bitch was going to pay.

She turned her head, this whole time in the attic, the thundering outside bring in some light for once instead of being covered in the shadow temporary, and the shots she took were severe. She lost nearly half of her face, revealing the metal part behind her face, she had a bigger hole on her right rib area.

 ***BAM***

She hit on my head with a rusty frying pan laying around in one of the box found near her, trying to crawl away, my headaches were coming back. I noticed the shadow figure from the hallways at the kitchen door, grinning at me saying.

 **''She didn't love me but she loves you.''**

 ***CRASH***

Anime Foxy came right through the broken window and tackled Spring Bonnie out of the room and both broke the wooden rails and fell down to the first floor of the mansion.

 **''FOXY!''**

 **-Chapter End-**

 **''I originally wanted to do this all in one chapter but it would've probably taken 2 weeks to finish so I'm doing this instead, enjoy.''**

 **''So the first chapter planned is now chopped into 3 parts and the next chapters shouldn't take long to make, I already got the last two chapters for this fanfiction already finished.''**

 **-Teaser-**

 **''It's all my fault!''**

 **I notice in the living room on the large glass table stood a purple hat and bowtie.**

 **''Why is that there?''**


	33. Final Night Part 2

**Ch 28: Final Night Part 2**

* * *

I found Foxy on the other side of the living room, Spring Bonnie was just standing near the fire place, huffing and smirking at us.

''Mairusu...'' Foxy said his name, making me sour at Spring Bonnie who stared at me dead on, licking her lips, well most of her lips, almost like she wanted to cut me up in a dinner plate. I just gave Foxy a sad nod, not wanting to say nothing, it made Spring Bonnie pleased.

''Do I make you voice go silent, because I know I'm so sexy.'' Spring Bonnie arrogantly said, rubbing her hands down her body.

''You're not so pretty without that face of yours! HAH!'' Foxy laughed, making Spring Bonnie turned red in anger. Foxy got into a fighting stance.

''I have one...question.'' I calmly said. Both stared at me.

''What honey?''

''Matey?''

''Why did you it?!'' I demanded. Spring Bonnie raised her remaining eyebrow, in surprise.

''About what?'' My face turned red, Foxy took a step back at the intense heat rising from me.

''Why did you do all of this, the time I was just a kid and that incident happened?!'' I angrily roared at the top of my lungs.

''Simple...I did it for us.''

I scratched my head, the words from some vine, putting her on video and adding that voice, ''You're a fucking idiot.''. Foxy got her composer back and raised her hook, ready to start fighting.

''Stop with your fucking acting confusing you stupid bitch!'' Yelled Foxy. I really wanted to punch the living metal out of her.

''US! IT WASN'T FOR US! YOU DID IT FOR YOURSELF!''

'B-B-But I did all for us only, in all my life active during the old days, no one wanted to play with me, no one liked me and made fun of me, hit me, torture me mentally and you were the only person who was there every time, all the times we played together, I cherished each memory we had. You promised me you'll return for me and marry me like you always say, then that little brat, Marilyn. She took you away and you never bother to care for me anymore but now she is gone and nothing nor no one is going to stop me from us being together, not even you will have a word of this.'' Spring Bonnie breathed heavily and step towards us.

''I just don't care anymore!'' I roared at her.

''Listen straight for once, you twisted bitch, Mike wasn't yours to begin with, you killed my friends and you're going to pay for their deaths, you framed Fredbear like Mike told us that story what you did that very day and now even Golden Freddy's dead!'' Foxy leaned down, ready to give everything into this.

I realized I had nothing in hand.

''Fuck...'' I muttered. Guessing I had to go hand-to-hand combat.

 **''Why do I have a sinister feeling from that very day every second that passes?''**

Without a warning, Spring Bonnie ran at Foxy with and attempted to chop her into pieces with a knife, which Foxy countered with her hook. I squinted and speared Spring Bonnie into one of the glass tables, which shattered.

Spring Bonnie recovered and threw me off, making me slam into Foxy and we both fell down.

Foxy got up and jumped, dodging a kick before wrapping her arms around Spring Bonnie's waist, restraining her while I grabbed a vase and clashed it against her head, dodging a kick and landed a suplex done by Foxy. She kicked Foxy down and proceeded to grab me, I ducked and jumped kicked her, pushing her back as Foxy attempted to slash her, getting kicked back at the couch, throwing it over.

Spring Bonnie grabbed my neck and tried to drag me away but I headbutted her face, letting me go and I landed a super kick on her face, sending her crashing towards the chimney. With some idiotic thoughts, charged at her, she step sided and I bumped my head on the wall, I felt my forehead bleeding a little.

Foxy appeared back and manage to slash her chest, a tear appeared, angering Spring Bonnie. She didn't want her body torn apart and apart. She stepped back and ran into the kitchen, I heard a door slamming from the kitchen, I think she went outside.

''Matey, ok?'' Foxy took my hand and picked me off the floor, I was still dizzy from the run in with the wall.

''Matey, we're winning, we may have a chance here!'' Foxy was about to run outside but I grabbed her shoulders, warning.

''There is no way for Spring Bonnie to just go outside in this crazy storm this late! She has to be inside!'' Foxy eyes widened as she noticed a butter knife nearly struck her head and landed directly onto the wall.

Spring Bonnie was hiding behind the kitchen table, snarling and tossing any pantry she managed to get her hands on.

My eyes moved to a particular drawer my mom usually locked, I tapped Foxy by her shoulders and signaled the lock. She slashed the lock with her hook, there was a taser inside with many items.

''Mike, on the count of 3.'' Foxy said, Spring Bonnie was alarmed as we counted.

''1...'' We both whispered, Spring Bonnie got up and tried to stop us but we had a little plan of our own, as soon we got to one, she fell for the trap and we tackled the table, resulting in it slam into the wall with Spring Bonnie behind the table.

I shocked her chest with the powerful shocker and she screamed in pain, wailing and Foxy held her down and punched her repeatedly with her normal hand.

''WE GOT HER!'' I yelled and the electric shocks flowed from her body, the power of the taser was just amazing to me. Foxy and I let go and watched her fall down, struggling to keep her balance.

Spring Bonnie gave me one last look, wheezing out.

''Please...'' She fell down dead, now unresponsive. We gave her lifeless body one last stare before walked out of the kitchen limping.

Foxy was more damaged than she yesterday but her voice box still worked perfectly. We took this as a win and near the stairs, looking up and reminded to check on Mangle and tell her the good news.

''We...did it, she's dead.'' I laid the taser on the ground and lean against the wall, the stairs were nearby.

Foxy nodded, holding her damaged parts and laid her head on my shoulder.

''It's all over.'' She smiled, stretching her arms. I gave her a small peck to the lips, which she accepted and separated from me.

''Everything is over...wait...my sisters...oh shit!'' I had to deal with one more thing, to find my sisters. If...she wouldn't even tell us anyways and now we have to find the twins before it is too late.

''Everything is now over...matey, lets tell Mangle!'' She suggested, I nodded in agreement.

*SMASH*

The look on Foxy's face went sterile, my face was plastered with parts of her chest hitting my shocked face as a golden fist was right through her chest. My skin crawled, making me scream.

''NOOOO!'' Foxy stared at me one last time, whispering a ''I love you'' as a knife cut through her neck and Foxy deactivated, completely dead. My whole world went silent as Foxy fell to the floor, lifeless. Spring Bonnie was right behind her, smirking cruelly, dropping the knife and revealed the ax she brought in her very hands.

''WE THOUGHT WE KILLED YOU!'' I screamed, my face was now a different story, now Foxy was dead. Spring Bonnie laughed loudly and tilted her head.

 **''YOU THOUGHT! NOTHING IS NEVER GOING TO STOP ME!''** She screamed, looking down and back up, coldly saying.

 **''I should've killed all of th-e-m the-se ea-rl-i-er nig-hts.''** Her voice was glitching, we did damage her voice box.

''Foxy, no, no, please not her too!'' We couldn't stop her.

She leaned in but I jumped, grabbing the rails of the stairs and jumped over park core style and landed fresh.

''Mangle...'' Mangle was all who was left out of anyone else besides me.

All the lights shut off in this disastrous storm, I could only see Spring Bonnie staring at me over Foxy's corpse for a few more seconds and I made a break for it upstairs.

 **-Chapter End-**

 **''The next chapter is almost done and shorter because I thought I'll chopped this large part into two to my amazement, thanks and enjoy.'' ;)**

 **''Why do you always listen to that lullaby over and over again?'' BB asked, alone with her date in the diner with the girls nearby, stalking the two.**

 **They manage to convince IT, after all the begging they did, and it really annoyed IT so coldly accepted. They were all really interested to hear ITS answer.**

 **''To make the nightmares go away...''**

 **-End-**


	34. Final Night Part 3

**Ch 29: Final Night Part 3**

* * *

 **Author Note: This Chapter actually break my heart**

* * *

Another crashing thunder hit the air and I cringed at the scary screams from the clouds, running up the stairs. I heard running footsteps from lower and I could tell she was hot on my trail.

My headaches were coming back and everything started becoming delusional.

The pictures placed on the large walls were replaced with frames of everyone that died after all of this, everyone.

The bloody, voided faces of my mother, Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, Toy Freddy, Anime Foxy, the four other children murdered that day, even Marilyn and Golden Freddy. All were staring in my direction, like an never ending eternity of bloody trails.

 **''Why didn't you save us?''**

I think I lost Spring Bonnie, this is a mansion after all. I continued to see the hallways covered in black blood, the writings on the wall.

 **''It's all your fault.''**

 **''It's me!''**

 **''I saw everything!''**

I shook my head as I picked up my pace towards my bedroom and threw open the closet to find nothing in the closet.

Mangle was gone.

I was hell out of scared, now the love of my life is missing.

''She didn't...'' My eyes widened and dashed out of my bedroom and continued to run these long hallways.

''MANGLE!'' I shouted, I heard something attacking the wind behind me and something sharp struck my back. I fell on my stomach, screaming as I tried to look what hit me and it was Foxy's own hook.

Frozen in fear, the creepiness of the pitch black night and mixed in with what is going on, makes me want to pee in fright.

The tears of the sky came crashing down onto the balcony of the mansion.

I was on my bottom, on the hard floor, staring straight at the other side of the hallway...Spring Bonnie.

The lightning gave a mere few seconds of lights into the hallways, revealing Spring Bonnie's face, half of her face was torn right off and nothing more than her glaring endo-skeleton.

Every time the thundering lights came into the room, she was getting closer.

I screamed as I desperately tried to pull out the hook as she was really getting closer.

I let out a split scream as I managed to pull off the nasty ax and dropped it as I turned around to be held up against the wall, being choked heavily by none other than Spring Bonnie.

No other option but for her to just strangle me until I pass out. Spring Bonnie felt a staggering weight on her and her eyes being scratched by Mangle.

''Leave him alone!'' Mangle cried, appearing right out of the blue.

Mangle on Spring Bonnie's back, wrapped her arms around her neck and started to scratch her face and pull on Spring Bonnie's hair.

I fell, holding my throat and kicking the floor at the abuse done to me. Looking up to find Mangle trying to fight Spring Bonnie.

''MANGLE NO!''

 **''G-ET OF-F O-** **F ME!''** Screamed Spring Bonnie, grabbing a hold of Mangle's hair and tried to toss her over but Mangle held on tight, now biting on her ear.

Before I can try to help, both fell down the long stairs.

Anime Mangle hit her head on the edge of one of the stairs, causing her to lose her grip and give Spring Bonnie the advantage.

Spring Bonnie recovered and got on top of Mangle, holding her throat, coldly saying.

 **''J-ust d-d-die BITCH!''**

My irises shortened, noticing the ax in her hands and instead of the main point, she had it upside down on the flat part of the ax and slammed down on Mangle's face, cracking her face and repeatedly slammed the flat part on her face then turned it around and axed Anime Mangle's body.

''NO!'' I screamed, jumping down the dangerous amount of stairs and threw her off down the many stairs, making her hit her head flat on the hard floor, unconscious.

''MANGLE!'' No, no, no,no,no.

She turned her head at me, giving me her dismantled smile. She gently held my hand and cheek, using her thumb to wipe a lot of the tears tat were dripping down my face as we connected foreheads, whimpering softly.

I grabbed Mangle's cheek, looking at the severe damage that was done to her body.

''I c-c-c-could f-f-ix you!'' I stuttered, grinding my teeth, cursing Spring Bonnie but to my shock, Mangle shook her head.

''It's ok...I don't have much time left before...I b-b-r-break.'' She glitch a bit, closing her eyes.

''Y-you were always real intere-sti-ng to me...'' She stopped her mouth, twitching a bit, making me more screaming from my mind.

''Please, I can't forgive myself anymore, every one is dead.'' Mangle looked away. I held my face, clutching it hard, I felt my own nails piercing through my skin a little.

''Mari could fix everyone, just as l-l-long the m-memory cards are all s-s-safe.'' I thought about that, all the others memory cards were all gone, I wasn't sure about Foxy since I never got the chance to recover it.

''Mike, the great memories these past days have be-been w-wonderful...you helped me a lot with some problems and the girls, it was why you send a shock to my heart.''

''Please, no.'' I thought, started to snivel, completely out of words to speak.

''I promised them I'll keep them safe but I...failed.'' She smiled, her hand was shaking a bit, getting me to look at her, being sneaked a kiss on the lips by her.

''If we e-ever make it out, p-promise me you'll come back for m-me...'' Mangle slowly sadden, making me kiss her repeatedly.

''I promise.'' I whispered a few times to her. Making her smile one last time.

''I...love...you.'' Kissing her lips one last time before she closed her eyes, her system stopped working and limped dead right there, making my brain shattered into pieces, a peanut replacing my brain.

''I...will...keep...that...promise.'' I told myself, looking up at the ceiling and my world changed right upside down.

It began raining a lot more than a few seconds ago, like if the clouds were crying much more at this tragedy, my mind went dead and fell on my back.

My eyes started to lose their color.

The noise of the rain and thunder, including my destroyed brain, prevented me from hearing the footsteps coming up the stairs.

I was on my back and Spring Bonnie looked backwards, like she was walking up the ceiling.

 **''Hehehehe...''**

The thunder strike again harder, the flashing lights revealed more of her, but at the exact moment what I thought I saw.

It was some male version of Spring Bonnie, her face changed rather masculine, it is just what I thought I saw for some reason.

 **''You done?''** Spring Bonnie awoke and, disgusted at what I was doing. I was destroyed...the love of my life is dead, it's my fault.

I had no more will to fight back anymore, pleasing the anime-tronic as she roughly grabbed my hair and dragged me away from Anime Mangle's corpse.

 **''Mangle...''**

 **-Chapter End-**

 **''Oh boy...*wiping tears*, seem like the last has fallen. Well, hoped you enjoy the chapter and I'm just going to say that the next chapter is going to be short and short after that, it's almost finished.''**


	35. Final Night Part 4

**30: Final Night Part 4**

* * *

Spring Bonnie pulled me into the basement I'm familiar with, than the other one my mother forbid me to go. Even as much curiosity, never tried to look into that basement.

The basement here was rather empty because my moms tends on either throwing useless items or sell them.

She threw me in and slammed the door behind, shut hard. I tried fighting her back but my broken heart prevented that, she just looked amused and softly wrapped her arms around my neck and flung me to the wall.

She knocked on her own neck, the voice box and it recovered quickly.

She pulled me by the hair to the empty corner and chained my left arm to the wall.

 **''Try to scream all you want, this room is completely sound proof.''** She arrogantly claimed. She grabbed my chin and glared.

 **''No mercy!''**

She kicked my abs a few times, making me gasp for air and fell on my stomach, holding my stomach in severe agony.

 **''You should've just gave up in the first place and look what you did, all the girls are dead. And even if Mari breaks out of her box, she won't be able to find us and you sisters in here.''** My eyes as she flickered on the emergency lights, making the room completely lit.

''My sisters!'' I managed to shout out as the evil anime-tronic opened a closet and pulled out Ally and Chole, both unconscious.

They looked clean and not harmed, to my relief.

Spring Bonnie smiled and me and held up the two in her arms and rocked them softly like they were her own children.

''They...were...inside...the...basement.'' My face was on the hard floor, this whole time.

''They're so cute!'' Spring Bonnie nuzzled them, making me tear that they were being hugged by this psychopath.

''No! Please don't harm them! They did nothing wrong!'' I gritted my teeth, desperately trying to break the cuff/chain.

''Why would I want to harm such innocent kids such as ours?'' Spring Bonnie glared and laid them down gently in the large closet and covered them up, giving both a peck to their cheeks, to my disgust.

''I suggest you stay there and wait until I transfer both of them into their new bodies.'' She smiled.

''What?'' I looked at her in shock. New bodies?

''The large box over there.'' She pointed to a corner, where a box opened up.

She went over and opened the boxes and pulled out what seem to look like an anime-tronic of herself, except smaller.

My eyes laid on the small anime-tronic, it was some look like Spring Bonnie but lifeless as a doll, she gently put it back in its box.

''I know there is another one but...'' She stopped and stared back at me, slowly grinning.

She walked, swaying her wide hips seductively and with one last look of light, she flicked off the lights and total chaos went bad.

-Minute Later-

It felt like an hour pass since my demise, raping me endlessly.

I wanted to fight back but at this level of defeated, there was no way to win. I wanted to protect them but I failed.

She was laughing the entire time as she pounded me until I cum inside her every time, she said there would be no breaks until she says it will stop. We were ''connected'' now, even if I was limp, some sexual technique like a tit-fuck or ass rub on the dong doing.

I could only try to look away but what am I supposed to look at?

I held my hand toward wherever the closet where my sisters were in for the longest time, 2/3 of my remaining family, my older sister was unaware or just heard about moms death.

The door suddenly burst out of its hinges and fell to the ground, spooking the crap out of Spring Bonnie, who stared at a dark figure at the broken door.

She thought it might have been Mairusu but he couldn't had the strength to just slammed the metal door down, Mari couldn't break out of her box already.

Who else?

Spring Bonnie got off of me, looking at the door as well with hope. Spring Bonnie got the ax and glared at the dark figure who remained silent and not moving.

 **''None of you just don't understand! Leave my family alone!''** Spring Bonnie warning the dark figure to back out but the figure still remained silent to her demands.

The figure flicked on the emergency lights that was just near the door, the light coming in and revealing the figure, shocking both me and Spring Bonnie.

Spring Bonnie eyes nearly explode at the revealed figure.

 **''N-N-N-No, YOUR SUPPOSE TO BE DEAD!''** She screamed, backing against the wall.

The figure was a familiar female anime-tronic, dismantled and badly in condition. Her face, body and clothes were stained with blood, she was over seven foot, double-D Cup and was golden, her hair was also golden, there was multiple holes on her body, revealing her endo-skeleton.

 **''It's been a long time, Sister...''**

 **-Chapter End-**

 **-Extra-**

 **''What you drawing there Cartoon JJ?'' The golden anime-tronics asked. JJ smiled and pointed at her messy drawings but can easily notice it was her and the gang.**

 **''This is Salvagio, Crocky and Fredbear, and look right here, you and me!'' She squealed, pointing to her holding her little hand.**

 **''That's pretty nice.'' She smiled.**

 **-End-**

 **''Salvagio and Crocky are my oc's, they're all mine and if you want to using them ask me!''**

 **''Anyways, enjoy and next chapter will decide what happens, because it will end the 6th night.''**


	36. Spring Bonnie's Death:Final Night Part 5

**Ch 31: Spring Bonnie's Death: Final Night Part 5**

* * *

Spring Bonnie stared in disbelief, the chills and thoughts of the familiar feeling she hasn't felt in such a long time, since Mike left.

It was her own fears.

''H-HOW?!'' Spring Bonnie shaking a bit. She thought her metal brain was just glitching but with no doubt by the looks. Female, the purple bowtie and the heavy amount of dried black blood on her body.

This had to been Spring Bonnie's Sister.

She couldn't believe she was ''alive''. Alive is another term for she would say as remember memories, her card was fried, just like Fredbear, even if she was installed a new card, she would never remember anything and start brand new like a newborn child.

Mike was utterly still laying naked, looking at Fredbear in shock for the first time, he seeing Glitterstrap alive.

The footsteps of Glitterstrap made a small thump as she approached the two.

She didn't say no word to her, frustrating her as she picked up her ax.

She didn't fear anyone of the girls, not even Golden Freddy nor Mari. She doesn't even know how...Golden Freddy was dead so there was nothing to be scared of her and Mari is completely trapped.

She never thought about her sister. What are the chances of her awakening and looks to stop all her fantasy? She couldn't let that happened, she tried to think up a plan.

It was too late as she already in a millisecond, appeared in front of her and punched her towards the wall, cracking it. Her vision recovered and was met by a kick on the right sides of her stomach, throwing her down right merely near Mike, who was trying to stay out of the fight.

Glitterstrap walked up and grabbed her neck, tossing her aside to the floor like a trash bag. Her eyes were completely dark with white dots in the middle, the true essence of Glitterstrap's hate.

She got back on her feet and dashed at her to swipe the ax, but in such simpleness. She sided step and wrapped her right arm around her neck, stopping her. This forced her to bite her arm and let go, she attempted to ax her but everytime she failed as she just side step every slash, like a warrior of war. She growled, pissed and frustrated. She thought of something and grinned at Glitterstrap, raising her eyebrow in response.

She stepped back and pulled something out under the pillow, which Mike was laying on, whispering.

''Don't worry, her will too go away.'' Mike looked at Glitterstrap in plead, begging the springlock anime-tronic to put her down, he was already breaking mentally. His mother and the girls, slaughtered by this madness.

Spring Bonnie waved an item towards Glitterstrap, distracted him, staring at the item in her hands.

An old picture of the very day her and Nightmare Bonnie shared their love and their first kiss ever.

Mike didn't know what it was judging by Glitterstrap's reaction, it was not pretty.

She blew it at her, her left arm reaching out for it and she at her maximum strength, swung the ax at her. To her and Mike's surprise, with just two fingers used, stop the ax without her flinching. Glitterstrap gently pulled her two fingers on the main part of the ax, off the wood, she gripped it and balled it until it was the size of a baseball.

She dropped the stick, and with her slickness, revealed the taser she hid inside her body and at the strongest level of shocking, stab the anime-tronic.

''No...fucking...way!'' Mike noticed Glitterstrap's face, showing only amusement and no sign of pain was done to her, to the shock of Spring Bonnie. She tried to step back but it was too late for her.

Glitterstrap grabbed her sister left arm and a kick to the face, pushing her back and the result of her left arm being entirely torn off. She screamed and wailed on the floor, holding her left.

She gasped in horror by the large hand grabbing her neck and picked her backed on her feet, seeing eye to eye with Glitterstrap, glaring right into her eyes.

She tried punching her across her temple but still not effective against her, much to her irritation. She couldn't break out of her insane grip.

Her white dot started to change to red, going to hyper mode and her brought the frightened rabbit close to her.

 **''It's over! No more killing!''** Glitterstrap speaking for the first time in this confrontation, coldly yelling at her face.

''IT WASN'T ME!'' She lied, it was her insane plead to fool him but no one would ever trust her like this, the grip on her throat tighten.

 **''Oh really! AFTER EVERYTHING THAT YOU DID! KILLING THOSE KIDS! BLAMING FREDBEAR! MURDERING THE BOSSES WIFE! KIDNAPPING HIS DAUGHTER! MURDERING THIS BOYS MOTHER! MURDERING ALL THE NEW GENERATION! KIDNAPPING THIS BOYS YOUNG SIBLINGS! MENTALLY DESTROYING THIS BOY! YOU FUCKING HYPOCRITICAL BITCH!''**

Mike nearly had a heart attack and wished he shit himself by this complete outrage. He even had the thought that being near Spring Bonnie was probably more of a safety choice than being with Glitterstrap in his hyper mode.

''Please! Don't! Kill! Me!'' She cried.

 **''You've went too far! You called yourself** **Mike's one and only, nothing but ''true love'' like you call it. You done nothing but abuse mentally and physically destroyed him! You took advantage of his denseness when he was just a child and molested him!''**

''HE IS MY TRUE LOVE! HE JUST DIDN'T KNOW TO HOW TO STICK UP TO ANYONE SO I HAD TO JUMP IN!''

Glitterstrap gave a disgusted look.

 **''Forcing yourself on him, threatening his life? You waste of scraps! I hope you end up in the incinerator once I DISMANTLED you!''**

Glitterstrap repeatedly slammed her sister body onto the wall, breaking her face and other arm, her body was being more destroyed by the ruthless Glitterstrap and she dropped her sister.

Surpringly that she was still alive, crawling towards her ''lover'' out of the corner of her eye as Glitterstrap raised her revealed endo-fingers, extremely sharp.

''Mike! I love you! I love you! Nothing will prevent me from leaving you!'' She cried to him as she was near Damian, who was unable to move after all of this, he just couldn't.

Glitterstrap pulled her hair up and his claws came right through her chest, just below her breast and she was twitching a lot more, still crawling slowly to Damian.

Spring Bonnie's mind was beginning to withered away, statics being seen from inside the gaping hole through the chest. Despite her systems slowly shutting off, she pushed herself to Mike's body and fell limp, unable to move except the very remains of her hand and placed it into Mike's, tears running down her face.

"M-M-M-Miiiikkkkeeeee... **I love you.''**

She deactivated, the rain started to stop from the outside.

Mike broke into tears, looking down on her hand softly, lifelessly holding his hand.

She was finally dead.

-Beep- -Beep-

The warnings that it was less than 15 minutes left until it hits 6:00.

 **-Chapter End-**


	37. Extra

Mari was trying to escape the box and suddenly a glow engulfed the space and she was met with ''The Plush'', giving her a dark smile, seemingly like it but it was giving a weird look.

Mari glared at the plush, annoyed ''he'' was here.

''What do you want?'' She asked. Of all times, he has to show up.

''We need to talk, Marilyn...''

To be Continued...


	38. Mike's Death: Final Night Part 6

**Ch 32: Mike's Death : Final Night Part 6 (Short)**

* * *

Mike was sniveling, not moving an inch and her hand was still holding his as she was dead, looking into her lifeless expression.

Glitterstrap sighed and fixed herbowtie. She grabbed the chain connected to the wall and snapped it in two. Also helped pulling off the cuffs on Mike's hand.

Mike scattered away from Spring Bonnie, somehow he got his pants on and ran towards the closet and found both still unconscious.

''Thank goodness!'' Mike yelled with very of some emotion. Chole and Ally were safe and no signs of abuse done to them.

''Are they alive?'' Glitterstrap asked, still having her eye on the dead sister just for sake.

''Yeah, thank you Glitterstrap...'' Thanking the revived Glitterstrap, who remained silent after that comment. Mike was hugging both the twins, he laid them down.

It's finally over.

His life will never be the same after everything he was put through by all of this. His mother, Mairusu the anime-tronics, their memories of him are gone and he couldn't do nothing about it.

Spring Bonnie is finally dead, but what happens next?

He was not old enough yet just by one year, he couldn't raise his sisters like this because he needs someone at least older to watch all three.

He thought about his older sister but her dream will be on hold if she comes back which in no doubt, she will come back to hear the tragedy.

Would she ever believe anything he says?

''Mike...I'm sorry.'' Glitterstrap apologized. Mike shut his eyes and took a huge breathe.

''It's okay Springtime Bonnie.'' Mike felt his back being patted.

''Not like that Mike.'' She said, making Mike really confused, he didn't seem to get it. He turned around to asked Glitterstrap what she meant.

*SMASH*

Mike eyes bulged after Glitterstrap's large fist struck him on the chest, where his heart was located. The blow broke his sternum, his heart was internally bleeding.

Mike fell to his knees, vomiting blood, shaking madly as a raging bull.

He couldn't breathe and his eyes flashed before his eyes, his vision was getting worse and worse. He fell down on his back, staring at Glitterstrap who looked away with regret.

Mike turned to his little sisters, he reached out to them but Glitterstrap put her foot on his hand, shaking his head. He teared up and took his last breathe.

The last thing Mike ever saw, was some image of a smiling Mangle, fading away and his world became dark.

 **''Mangle...''**

Mike died.

''I'm sorry.''

 **-Chapter End-**

 **''Thank you for reading, the next chapter is the final chapter of the story.''**


	39. The Ending

**Ch 33: The Ending(Released Because Of Easter)**

* * *

Glitterstrap stared at the now deceased Mike. The plush was chuckling darkly, making Glitterstrap glare at him coldly.

 **''Good job my creation, ...good job.''** The plush chuckled darkly.

Glitterstrap winced and looked away from the dead Mike, it was too harsh for him to even stare at the body of this boy. If Nightmare Bonnie ever find out she was alive, he would never forgive Glitterstrap.

Glitterstrap had her reasons for killing Mike, his death will him bring back the girls.

''Good, there now he is dead! I want those memory cards! Now!'' Glitterstrap angrily demanded, the plush stare at her and down to the dead Spring Bonnie, it snapped its sharp fingers and her body disappeared, most likely to the diner.

It did the same with the dead Anime Foxy and Anime Mangle.

There was a floating plastic white bag near the plush, there was several memory cards inside the bag, white, red, blue, yellow, brown, golden colors, Glitterstrap stared at the bag and back to the plush.

Glitterstrap didn't exactly care about the other anime-tronics but Nightmare Bonnie, it was why he did this, all of it.

 **''You did me a good deed Glitterstrap, like you always had, but there is one thing we haven't finish.''** The plush was chuckling, Glitterstrap clutched her fist, glaring straight at the plush.

''What?'' She snapped her teeth shut.

 **''Pick up the body and follow me.''** The plush demanded, floating away from the secret room to inside the mansion.

Glitterstrap picked up Mike and followed the plush.

Glitterstrap looked around as she walked, all the damage that was done, the broken window where Mairusu went through.

''I know she's alive.'' She whispered to herself, she walked away and found the floating plush inside the basement.

She slowly went down the steps to not dropped the body and found the plush staring at a old dirty blanket, something large and flat was underneath.

Glitterstrap felt unsure, she laid the dead Mike near and noticing her stare, she did know what it wanted.

She pulled off the dirty curtain, irritated by the insane amount of dust hitting her face. She looked at what hidden underneath the blanket and her reaction was pretty shocking.

It was an golden crate.

 **''So long have I ever seen him, he was always the hostile one.''** The plush slapped the golden crate, looking at the rusty old chain and pulling something out of its mouth.

A red key.

It unlocked the old chain with the red key and floated up.

 **''Your turn.''** It gestured, floating to side, waiting for Glitterstrap to rip off the chains, which he did. A question popped up in Glitterstrap's head.

''What about the twins?'' Glitterstrap questioned.

 **''Those two, I send them back at the diner near Mari, they are her kids after all.''** The plush started to chuckle. Glitterstrap looked at it weird, tell he got what it meant and she couldn't believe what the plush just informed her about Mari.

Glitterstrap growled and slowly pulled off the top of the crate and laid it down softly.

Glitterstrap was greeted by a pack of sterofoam, the entire crate was filled it. He gently rubbed off some of it and found what was inside and she realized who this was.

''T-T-T-T-T-h-This i-is...'' Glitterstrap lost her words and fell back in shock. The plush chuckled, Glitterstrap picked up Mike and laid him next to the box..

Both were staring at the corpse of Mike and the -unknown-.

Glitterstrap stared at Mike, a look of huge regret and guilt. The plush started to glow.

Glitterstrap for the first time in a long time with more emotion she produced ever since the lost of her friends, her life and her former lover, Nightmare Bonnie. Just an image of them popped into her mind.

They were all glaring coldly at Glitterstrap.

Tears started to drip from her eyes.

''I'm so sorry.''

It's eyes opened.

 **-The End-**

''Thank you all for reading this, this has went on pretty well and maybe the best way I can go, this has been going on for maybe nearly a year and it has been finally completed. In case you know about the memory cards once again, those obtain the memories of everything the girls seen so they will remember Damian forever in their heart. Just thank you all for hanging and taking your time, reading this.''

''Please, leave your final thoughts.''

 **-Chapter and Story End-**


	40. Extra 2

Like chapters ago, this footage took place on the same date and place.

It was the same factory and the camera view was main focus on the edge of the moving machine thingy, Golden Freddy, Spring Bonnie were recently created and sat onto the edge like empty shells, Glitterstrap was remodeled, and now called Springtime Bonnie was sat next to them.

Mari was in the footage for about the first 2 minutes of the footage, she was in front of the three, though frozen at whatever was in front of her.

Mari turned around and stared at the camera before moving away and disappearing off the view of the camera.

It showed something more because Mari was blocking something.

Right between Spring Bonnie and Springtime Bonnie was another golden anime-tronic that appeared male.

The revealed male anime-tronic was golden like the three, he was more like the twin brother of Spring Bonnie and Springtime Bonnie when anyone would see both right next to each other, he had shoulder length messy golden hair, with rabbit ears that looked pretty beaten. His eyes were light green and was well fit.

The part about him was his overall appearance that he didn't look as good in condition like Springtime Bonnie, he was rather withered. Especially his left eye was missing.

Time was passing by.

...

...

Sudden movement happened, something on the four golden anime-tronics moved, shifting it was until one of them slowly picked up their head.

It was the withered male anime-tronic.

He slowly put his hands on the edge and got up, he twitched a bit and started to limp a bit as if he was walking for the first time. Spring Bonnie and Springtime Bonnie fell down and connected heads, Golden Freddy head was on Spring Bonnie's lap.

Until he got his legs perfectly still, he stared at the camera with a sinister smile before walking away from the three and the camera view.

...

...

A white face engulfed the entire scream, it looked male and a lot like Mari, glaring into the lens.

Words came out of its mouth before the camera was shut off.

 **''It's your fault!''**

The camera changed and revealed a footage of the destroyed diner, the stage was opened, revealing an open crate and a shadow moving.

The camera changed into the security footage in the basement where Glitterstrap/Springtime Bonnie and the plush took Mike into, it was nothing but an open crate.

It changed one last time, revealing Mairusu limping towards a corpse laying in a puddle as the rain started to kick in again.

 **''Mangle...''**

-End-

 **''This story has been doing great and I enjoyed making each chapter at its fullest, this would've never continued if it weren't for you all, I want to thank you all for reading this story, I really appreciate all your support, thanks and goodbye.'' ;)**

 **''One last note, if you already figured it out, Mari was Mike's mother.''**


	41. FnaC Extra aftermath

**Kira's Pov**

She watched in horror as her ''new home'' was being burned down to the ground. She would've careless about her ''home'' but her friends, all was inside during the fire.

''NO!'' She saw Withered Candy's head sticking out of the window, smiling sadly before the entire factory crash down onto the ground, crushing Withered Candy.

''CANDY! EVERYONE!'' She cried, breaking down into tears, whimpering and recalling how this happened.

It started with the teenager girl coming in from some crazy dare from her ''friend''. They weren't really happy about this teen just messing around but they thought her a lesson, not killing her but scaring her nearly to death.

They sure had a good time since Mike, remembering him but still didn't forgave him for not coming back for them ever since that day.

But it ended at the sixth night the teen spend, learning that the anime-tronics were sex slaves and being abused by none other than Rat and her friend, Cat, it was a weird name for them but that's how they wanted to be called at.

It lead to a deadly fight with the teen escaping for her life and she (not the teen), her friends snapped and rebelled against their tormentors.

A fire started and blazed the entire factory and she was the only one who made it out and no one else.

-Time Pass-

She hid behind the trees, watching these humans put out the fire, really in terror. She waited an entire week, hiding from the humans until they left. Apparently she heard they might be back in a few days to schedule something involving this.

As soon as they were gone, she dashed towards the rubble ruins of the factory. She dig through the entire place.

She found nothing, everyone was gone and she was alone.

She fell and cry, praying for her friends to come back, how could this happened?

 ***SLAP***

She felt a note of paper hit her face all the sudden, she didn't exactly had hands but used the points of her arm to throw the paper to the ground.

She noticed the headline.

 **''New Fazbear and Friends Anime Diner recently reopened after some incident happen at the old location.''**

Her face went sour at the thought of this but remembered.

''I don't want to be alone...would they accept me?'' She read more of the paper, eyes widening.

 **''Rumors spreading around that this diner had to do something with a recent murder of a young security guard, Mike Schmidt, only 17, too young a age for such a fellow with a bright future ahead of him, but this hasn't been proved yet, more investigation going on with the death of Mike Schmidt, who's buried at the -.''**

''Mike...''

She limped her way back into the forest, to find this diner and get answers.

-End-


End file.
